Those Crazy College Years
by Sexy Meat Pies
Summary: A college AU: You're a freshman in college. You have no idea what you want to study, or what to do with your life. Your family is coming apart at the seams. Your mother is still overprotective of you, eighteen years later, and 200 miles away. As if things aren't bad enough, your roommate seems to hate you and is crushing on your sister. Welcome to college!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Matheson walked down the hallway, his eyes flicking down to the slip of paper in his hand. He'd read it a hundred times already. He knew what it said: _Danny Matheson- 239_. But he still couldn't stop himself from looking at it every now and then. He was nervous.

He had a right to be. He was moving into his college dorm today. He knew exactly one thing about his roommate: he was older. He couldn't remember the name. But the fact that he was older intimidated Danny. He looked at the paper again, then up at the door in front of him. _239,_ is what the black numbers on the light brown wood said. He contemplated knocking, then realized that, technically, this was his room. He opened the door.

His first impression of his room was that it was small. A bunk bed, suspended over a desk. There were dressers right next to each bed, a mini-fridge and microwave squeezed between them. There were bookshelves lined on the wall above the desk, under the bed. A small tv hung on the wall. The two closests were nothing but dents in the wall with rods and hangers. A sink and a mirror were next to a door, which must be the bathroom. Finally, window was squeeze between one of the beds and a closet.

Not on this bed, but the other, was Danny's roommate. Danny made his first impression of him. He was very neat, in a military sort of way. Bed already made, hair close-cropped, boots by the bed, all of his stuff neatly organized. He was leaning against the bed frame, already playing videogames. As the game loaded to a new screen, he turned his head to type something on his open laptop. He glanced up at Danny with no alarm or surprise, then turned back to his game.

"Been standing there long?" He inquired.

"What? Oh!" Danny said, walking into the room, so that he could see his new roommate better. "No, just a few seconds. I-I'm Danny. Danny Matheson." He held out his hand. His roommate glanced at it skeptically, then paused his game, and turned to face him.

"Jason Neville," He replied, but didn't take his hand.

"Oh, right," Danny said, smiling politely. "How old are you, Jason?"

"I'm twenty-two," He said, shortly.

"So... got stuck with a freshman then?"

"No." He said, "I _am_ a freshman."

"Oh, ok," Danny said, leaving it at that. He wondered why he waited to enroll, but didn't ask. "So where are you from, Jason?"

"Ok, look," Jason snapped, standing up, "I know I have to live with you for a year, but I don't do personal stuff, got it? But I'll say this," He gestured to Danny's part of the room, "keep your stuff on your side. And don't mess up the bathroom." He opened the bathroom door and closed it.

"Ok." Danny said, defensively. Now, his general impression of Jason was that he was not only very neat, but very rude. He looked around, and put his bag on his bed. Jason came out. _Now probably would be a good time to tell him my family is waiting in the parking lot_, Danny realized. "Hey, um, Jason?"

"Yeah?" The older kid asked shortly, putting more books on his shelves. Danny noticed he didn't have much.

"My mom and dad are gonna be coming up to help me with my stuff, in a few minutes."

"Ok?"

"Just... thought I'd let you know," Danny shrugged. He texted his dad to come on up. Jason just picked up his laptop, sat in his desk chair, and resumed his typing.

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door, and Danny opened it.

"Hey, guys," He mumbled to his parents. He noticed they both carried a box. "Oh, you could've waited," He said, "I would've helped."

"Don't be silly," His mom replied, "There were only three. Your sister's on her way up with the third one."

"Oh, ok," He moved back to let them in the room, and they set down their boxes.

"Well, this is a whole lot nicer than _my_ college dorm was," His mother commented. Then she noticed Jason. "You must be Danny's roommate."

"Yes, ma'am," He replied politely, putting his laptop aside. "Jason Neville." He held out his hand.

"I'm Rachel, and this is my husband, Ben," She said, shaking it, and touching Ben's shoulder. "Oh, Charlie, it's this one!" She called, and Danny's older sister walked into the room. "And this is Charlie." Jason turned to look at her and did a double take. She was gorgeous. He faltered for a moment.

"Ma'am," He finally managed, with a nod and a small smile. She just smiled, and raised her eyebrows at him, at being called 'ma'am'.

"Charlie, this is my roommate, Jason," Danny informed her.

"Nice to meet you, Jason," She said, putting down the box, and shaking his hand. While Rachel and Ben looked around the room, Danny, Jason, and Charlie all noticed that their hands lingered a few seconds longer than necessary. He released her hand, and she let it fall, looking away.

"Hi, are you Danny Matheson's parents?" A boy asked, poking his head in.

"We are, yes," Ben nodded.

"I'm Peter," The boy said, "I'm the resident advisor for the boys on this floor."

"Oh, right, we're meant to check in with you," Rachel noted.

"Yeah, so if you'll come with me, they're having a meeting for parents and RAs in the lobby."

"Sure." Ben shrugged. "Charlie, you good staying here?"

"Oh, yeah," Charlie smiled, looking at Jason, "I'm fine here."

"Ok, be back soon," Rachel said, and they left, shutting the door. Charlie looked at Jason, who met her eyes, then they both looked away. She went over to Danny.

"He seems nice," She murmured, so Jason couldn't hear.

"To you, yeah," He eyed him distrustfully.

"Stop," She chuckled, then changed the subject. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, this it," He nodded to the boxes.

"Do you have your medicine?" She asked quietly.

"Yes."

"And your inhaler?"

"I've got it."

"Danny, if you wake up in the middle of the night, and can't breathe-"

"Charlie, stop," He said, "I'm gonna be fine, ok?"

"I just... I'm worried, ok? Maybe we should talk to Jason about your medic-"

"No!" Danny insisted, then said, quieter, "He hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you," She argued, "He's probably just nervous."

"Wasn't nervous around _you,"_ He pointed out. "And _you_ weren't nervous around _him."_

"Danny..."

"You wanna shake hands again?"

"Danny, calm down," She snapped, "He's an attractive person, with nice hands. I'm not _sleeping_ with him."

"Well, he's a jerk, so..."

_"So,_ I'm probably never going to see him again," She shrugged.

"Whatever," Danny shrugged, "I'm gonna put this stuff in the bathroom. He picked up one of the smaller boxes and went into the bathroom. After he closed the door, Charlie turned to Jason, who was on his laptop again.

"So, what are you majoring in?" She asked.

"Uh, undeclared," He replied, glancing up at her. "I'm gen. ed. for now."

"Oh," She nodded, "Danny said you were older?"

"Twenty-two," He muttered.

"Hey, me too," She smiled, "Why the wait? To go to college?"

"Why aren't you in college?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"After high school, I wanted to travel," She replied, with a shrug, "Just got back last year. College just... didn't seem my speed."

"Other things to do," He rephrased. "Yeah, same here."

"What made you decided to finally go?"

"I wanted the experience... and the education," He nodded.

"But not _all_ the experience?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. He questioned her with a look. "Roommates, for example. My brother thinks you hate him."

"I don't hate him," Jason replied, "I'm just... not the most social person."

"You seem plenty social to me," Charlie said, with a smile. Danny came back out, but neither of them noticed.

"So, are your parents already at the meeting, or just late?" Charlie asked.

"My parents and I are... out of touch," Jason replied, with a bitter smile. "As of..." He sighed, "We're just not on the best terms." He looked around and noticed Danny. Charlie followed his gaze and smiled at Danny.

"Everything in order?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Danny nodded. He sat in his desk chair, and turned on his laptop. Ben and Rachel walked back in, packets of paper in their hands.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Danny asked.

"Pretty boring," Rachel shrugged. "Lots of information about payment plans, room expectations, they said you have a whole guidebook about it."

"Yeah, more like a textbook," Danny muttered.

"Well, we better get going," Ben said. "if we wanna make it back by night."

"Ok," Danny stood, and hugged his parents. "Bye." Charlie hugged him too.

"Love you, Danny," She murmured.

"Love you too, sis," He smiled, then turned to his parents, "I love you guys, too." Rachel Matheson hugged her son again.

"To the moon and back," She whispered, with tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Danny chuckled, moving away, embarrassed.

"Ok, sorry," She laughed a little, "It's just... you're growing up and..."

"It'll be ok, Rachel," Ben held her hand. "We'll see you at the end of the month, Danny."

"Yeah, see you then," Danny smiled.

"It was nice to meet you, Jason," Ben said, as he left.

"You too, sir," Jason nodded.

"Bye, Jason," Charlie said, stopping in front of him.

"Goodbye, Charlie," He nodded. She smiled and then looked at Danny.

"End of the month," She noted, then left. Danny sat back down, and saw Jason lift his eyebrows at him, then flick his gaze back to his screen.

"There's an, uh, end of the month visit," Danny told him.

"I didn't ask," Jason said, holding out the 'I'. He was still not friendly, per se, but Danny noticed that he was definitely nicer than he was when he first walked in. And he largely suspected that was due to Charlie.

* * *

Charlie Matheson sat in the back seat, as she had for the past two hours. Danny's college was three hours away. She hated the past two hours. Not like she was going to cry about it or anything, but she missed Danny. They had always been close. Now, she was like an only child. She didn't really have friends. There were the people she hung out with in high school, but she rarely hung out with them. Then there were the people she'd met in Europe. She liked them well enough. They were from all over the world, and they all stayed together, travelled together. It was interesting. But she couldn't hang out with them, could she? No, their conversations were restricted to Facebook.

Charlie contemplated her decision to not go to college. When they took the SATs and all that, she got pretty good scores. But she wasn't a 'sit down and learn' type of person. She was what her mother called a 'go-getter'. And neither of her parents were. Her mom told her it was because she hung out with her Uncle Miles a lot when she was little. They didn't see him much, now. He was in the Marines for a long time. He and hus best friend, Bass, had only just retired a few years ago. Miles encouraged her to go to college, but didn't pressure her to. In the end, she didn't want to go then.

And now, she didn't want to go because of her age. If she went now, maybe people would assume she had failed a few times. She'd be four years older than all the students in her year. Well, not _all,_ if she went to the same college as Danny.

His roommate, Jason, was her age. He said he had 'other things to do' before college. Maybe he had travelled too. She wasn't going to lie to herself, Jason Neville was _hot._ But it was more than that. When they spoke, she very much wanted to hear what he had to say, and anticipated each word. She wasn't like that with most people.

And now that Danny was in college, he would move to the top of her parents' list. And yet, she would receive the most attention, as he wasn't there. They'd bug her to get a job, or do something with her life. She couldn't blame them. She did need to do something with her life.

It was a combination of these things, and the fact that her parents had the money, that made her say, "Hey, mom, dad? I think I want to look into going to school."

* * *

"So, what are you majoring in?" Danny asked, sitting in the desk chair. Jason didn't even glance at him. He was slumped in his chair, and Danny could only see above his nose. The rest was hidden by his laptop.

"Undeclared," He said shortly, just as he had done with every answer, if he answered at all.

"Oh, me too," Danny said civilly. It was getting hard not to be frustrated with Jason's apathy. "What are you thinking?"

No answer.

"What was your favourite subject in school?"

"Undeclared," He repeated. Danny sighed.

"Well, what did you do the past four years?"

That earned him a shrug.

"Is there anything you want to know about _me?"_ He asked in exasperation.

"Not really," Jason muttered, clicking something loudly.

"Look," Danny stood up, "We are going to be living together for an entire year. And I get it, maybe I'm _not_ the coolest roommate to have. Which you don't even know, _because_ you don't care to even _talk _to me. But I thought you'd at least want to know something about me."

"Yeah, well, no thanks."

"What if I was legitimately crazy?" Danny demanded, "Or what if I used all the hot water every night, or never did laundry, or-or only ever listened to pop bands like, I don't know, One Direction or something?"

"I would request a room change," Jasom said, finally looking at him, and lifting his eyebrows. Danny snorted. Jason sat up straighter. "What do you want me to say, man?"

"I just don't want a roommate who hates me," Danny replied, "That's all."

"I don't hate you," Jason argued.

"You just want nothing to do with me," Danny snapped.

"Look, man, it's not personal," Jason put his hands up, "I don't want anything to do with _anyone."_

"Could you ask me something, please?" Danny pleaded.

Jason sighed, and shut his laptop, "Your last name is Matheson."

"Yeah." He replied, annoyed that he stated something, not asked something.

"I've got a professor named Matheson," He said, "Intro to historical studies. Tuesday, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, at two."

"Yeah, that's my aunt," Danny said, sitting down. "Hey, wait." He looked something up on his laptop. "I've got that class too!"

"Hooray for me," Jason muttered, and turned on his Xbox. Danny watched him as he picked up his controller, with a stoic face. Finally, he turned to Danny. "Is she cool?"

"Who?"

"Your aunt. Is she a cool professor?"

"I think so," He shrugged. "She's a cool aunt." Jason laughed once, with his mouth closed, but it was definitely a laugh.

"You have any idea where that building is? Cause I'm completely clueless."

"Yeah, we came to see her on the way in."

"Will you show me, sometime soon?"

"Oh, sure," He said, in surprise, "I'm going to explore the campus tomorrow. If you wanna come, I'd show you then."

"Sounds good," He muttered, pressing the 'load game' button. "Seven work?"

"A.m.?" Danny asked in surprise.

"I get up early."

"Oh, yeah, sure, that works."

"Cool." Jason said, and began playing his game.

* * *

**Author's note: So, what'd you think? I always love reviews, so be sure to put those in! I'm not sure how long the chapters will typically be, but they may all be around 3,000 words. If you've read my other story, though, you know I like to make them a little long.**

**A note: Danny's aunt is actually the main character of my first story. She'll be in it, but not as a main character, so you don't have to read Fight or Flight. But if you want to that'd be neat! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Neville walked next to Danny across one of the many streets of their college campus. Danny had a map in his hand, and was getting frustrated with it.

"It says the Walgreens is supposed to be here!," he said in exasperation, gesturing to the McDonald's before them. "And the history building is... oh, my _God."_ He groaned.

"Dude, maps lie," Jason pointed out. "We'll just find it ourselves."

"Yeah, alright," Danny shoved the map in his messeneger bag. He didn't want to say for sure, but he thought Jason was warming up to him. He didn't look at him like he was stupid anymore. Unless he asked a personal question. Then, he clenched his jaw, shrugged, and walked faster. It was frustrating.

Jason strode up to a building, read the sign and nodded. "This is it," He announced.

"Oh, good," Danny muttered. "Let's go on in."

"Um, why?" Jason asked. "Classes don't start until Monday."

"We could go say hi to my aunt."

"You _just_ saw her yesterday."

"I know, but..." Danny shrugged, and gave that sigh that Jason already recognized to mean he was about to get personal. "We were close when I was a kid, but for some reason, when I was, like, nine, she stopped coming around. I only saw her around Christmas."

"Ah," Is all Jason said.

"So, wanna go in?"

"Does she, like, _live_ in there?" Jason asked, "Looks pretty empty." He tried the door. "Locked. Well, now we found it, at least. Let's move on."

"Look, I shouldn't have sprung that up," Danny admitted, catching up with Jason as he walked away. "I know, you don't do personal stuff. But, um, my family-"

"Listen, man, I don't care about your family," Jason spun on him, "I'm sorry, but I really don't. Maybe you have family issues, ok? I got it. But don't try and open up to me, and expect me to write you my autobiography."

"I wasn't-"

"No, you were," Jason snapped, "And it's my fault. You say you don't do personal stuff, the _first_ thing people wanna do is personal stuff. But it's not happening. So, you can talk your mouth off about your estranged aunt issues, or whatever. But if you want a response, you damn well better tell it to someone who's gonna listen." He walked away. Danny tried the door one more time, then walked in the opposite direction.

°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°

Jason felt bad, as he threw his bag on his bed, and sat in his chair. He opened his laptop, and logged onto Facebook, drumming his fingers on the desk, his face in his hand.

There is no way _he_ was that sensitive when he was eighteen. He felt bad, yeah, but he couldn't say he would've done it differently, given the chance. Danny was openly trying to get him to pour his heart out. And after he called him out on it, he didn't deny it.

The truth was, Jason couldn't do that. Talk about personal stuff. About his family. Where he was the past four years. He was convinced he'd never be able to. And Danny wanted to.

The page loaded, and Jason found himself looking at his wall. His eyes found the list of 'friends' who were online, as they always did. He sought out a single name: his mother's. And sure enough, next to Julia Neville, there was a little green dot. He hesitated, then clicked on her name. A small window popped up, waiting for him to type his message. He rubbed his face with his hand, and sighed, then typed:

**Hey, mom. **

Within the minute, he was informed that his mother saw his post, but nothing ever told him 'Julia is typing.' He waited a minute or so, but she didn't reply. He muttered something under his breath, and typed again:

**Look, I know dad told you to**

** cut me off after I ****came home. **

**But there is an open-house type **

**of ****thing on the thirtieth. I'd like **

**it if you, **he hesitated, then slowly added,

**and dad would****come. Just talk to**

** him. I miss you mom, and ****I'd like **

**to see you.**

He waited. She saw it, then 'Julia is typing' came up. It disappeared. He sighed. Then, it popped up again. Then, disappeared. Then, again. He realized she was erasing all of these. Finally, a message on the other side popped up.

**Maybe.**

He smiled, and sat back in his chair. 'Maybe'. It wasn't promising, but it was better than the total silence he had received for the past five months. He typed back:

**Ok. I love you, mom. **More waiting...

**Love you too, Jason.**

He closed his eyes and shut his laptop. He'd been trying to get ahold of his mother for a long time. Even his father, a few times. Maybe she was letting up. Actually, she never cracked down in the first place. It was all his father. Ir had always been all his father. He was a selfish, strict, uncaring ass. Always has been. But for some reason, Jason had always forgiven him. Always did what he said. Except for that last time. Jason stopped himself from thinking about it before he got too angry.

Danny walked back in, and crossed the room to his bed/desk, then threw his bag up there. He glanced at Jason angrily, then went into the bathroom. Jason looked at his phone with a slight amount of guilt, then Danny came out, and began brushing his teeth in front of the sink. He rinsed and spit, and then looked at Jason through the mirror. He turned, leaning against the sink.

"I'm sorry, ok?," he said hastily.

"No, man, it's-"

"No, just-just listen," he put a hand up to stop Jason. "I am sorry that I dumped my issues on you, k? I am. But the thing is, for all eighteen years of my life, I had my sister. We're really close. We talk about everything. So, uh, I don't have that anymore. And, I guess you're an only child. Or maybe you're just not close with your siblings. But, if you were, you'd understand. And I'm sorry, ok?"

"I'm sorry," Jason spoke up, "I snapped at you. I shouldn't have. But, family is not my topic. Nothing is. I can... tell you what classes I'm taking. I can tell you where I'm going to eat. But I can't tell you my favourite colour, or my favourite food, or why I haven't talked to my parents in four months. I can't..." He stopped, then took a breath and resumed, "I can't tell you those things, Danny. I'm sorry. And... maybe someday I can. But a day after I meet you? Not the time. Today is not the day I'm going to talk to you about my family. I'm sorry."

°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°

Danny's eyes bolted open, as he heard shouting and thumping against the wall.

"Jason?" he called. He looked across the room to see Jason sitting up in bed, hitting the wall like it was attacking him, shouting for it to die, and go to hell. "Jason!" Danny shouted now. Jason jumped, and looked over at him. "Are you ok?" Jason grabbed his phone, climbed down from the bed, and didn't bother to put on a shirt. He slammed the door behind him. Danny stared after him, then threw on his shirt, and raced after him. He knew he shouldn't, but when he saw Jason in the hallway, he ducked behind a corner and watched him.

"Of course," Jason muttered to himself, then said, phone to his ear, "Dad? Dad, I know, you want... _nothing_ to do with me. But I am _asking_ for your help. Please. Call me. Because it's... it's getting worse and I don't want to turn to drinking. But if you can't _be_ the father I _need_ you to be, if I don't have that positive influence in my life, I might do just that, or worse. Because I cannot take it anymore. Dad, I need you. Please, dad, _please._ Talk to mom, and come see me, and I need help, dad, please." He was crying pretty hard. "I woke up again, dad. You don't understand what this is like. I-I can't sleep without having nightmares, it's... it's _hell,_ dad. Please, call me." He sighed, then dried it up, and said, "Ok, I'm gonna go now. Bye... dad." He snapped his phone closed, and slumped his head against the wall, eyes closed. After a few seconds, he walked back towards the room, and stopped when he saw Danny. Danny just looked at him.

"I'm sorry I snooped," he said quietly, "I, uh, I was worried-"

"It's fine, man," Jason thumped his shoulder, "Thanks for caring." He went back into their room, with Danny staring after him.

°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°

**Three Days Later**

Danny was gone when Jason woke up, just like he had for the past three days. Jason was relieved. He was beyond embarrassed, but he should've made the decision to pay more for a single room. It was too much money, though. Too much unnecessary money. I can handle it, he had told himself. Now Danny probably thought he was schizophrenic or whatever.

He sighed, and started towards the bathroom, when it opened in his face. Danny stood there, surprised, and squishing his wet hair with a towel.

"Hey," he said, in surprise.

"Thought you'd have cleared out of here," Jason muttered, grabbing his toothbrush, and squeezing the paste onto it.

"Nope, first day of class," Danny said tossing the towel into the basket. "Can't go anywhere."

"Where have you been going anyway?"

"Just exploring campus," he muttered.

"Been avoiding me?"

"Yeah," he admitted, which surprised Jason, "You need space, man, I get it. Don't worry. I won't, uh, I won't be bugging you anymore. Just put up with me a few hours of the day, and, um... yeah."

"Danny, I-"

"It's fine, Jason," he said, emotionlessly, "I can make other friends. Not everyone becomes BFFs with their roommates, and I was deluded to think I might. It's whatever." He grabbed his bag, and started to leave.

"Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?" Danny asked, and Jason saw that his eyes immediately flicked around the room, searching to see if he left something on rhe floor.

"See you at ten, for English?" he inquired. "Maybe we can grab some lunch after?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, with a small smile. "Sounds good."

°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°

_Ok, so maybe he doesn't hate me_, Danny thought, as he made his way to his first class, which was Intro to Psychology.

He knew Jason didn't hate him. And, telling the truth, he was really embarrassed. Jason had said it was ok, but he had blatantly eavesdropped on a guy he knew for less than two days. And Jason had been violently hitting and shouting at things. What was _that?_

He walked up the steps of the building, and opened the door. He wasn't five feet into the hallway, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Danny?" he turned to see his Aunt.

"Aunt Lindsay!" he exclaimed. She came over to him and hugged him. He pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm-I'm good, thanks," he replied. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you since I got here!"

"Oh, sorry," she pouted, "Been busy, getting things ready for the new semester."

"Oh," he nodded, then noticed her attire, "What's with the coat?" He asked. She was wearing a typical white doctor's coat. "Doing another play?" Lindsay had acted a lot during college, and she was very good, at least, that's what people say. She still did plays occasionally. Which Danny found incredibly cool.

"No," she chuckled, "I am observing an autopsy of a 100 year-old corpse, and _I _get to make the opening incision."

_"What?_ How?"

"Perks of being a history professor," she shrugged, with her hands in her pockets, the same way his dad, her brother, did.

"Here?" he asked, incredulously.

"No, Pittsburgh," she replied. She went to school in Pittsburgh. "Bass is coming to get me."

"But you'll be back tomorrow, right? First day of Intro?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," she waved it off, "Yeah, I'll be back. What do you have now?"

"Intro to psych."

"With Burke?"

"Yep."

"Oh, he's good. Ok, have fun," she patted his shoulder, and walked away. He went on to the correct room, and sat down in his very first college classroom.

He wasn't the first to get there. There were a few others, six maybe, scattered around. Two of them, giggling girls, were in the corner, on their phones. The others were all strangers to him, and each other. He pulled out his laptop, and opened up a new word document, just to be prepared. He was sitting there for a few minutes, when someone sat next to him. He looked over in surprise to see a small, but pretty girl, with very blonde hair.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," she said nervously.

"You, uh... do we know each other?"

"Oh, I'm Eve," she said, looking hurt, "Eve Jaffe? I live in your building..." He should his head, "Oh, c'mon! We met on the elevator a couple days ago. You were spying on your roommate... I called you out on it... were you drunk? Do you not _remember_ that?" He thought about it.

"Oh!" He hit his forehead with his fist, "Of course! Eve, hi, yeah." They shook hands. "And no, I wasn't drunk. I just... I had just woken up. And I was groggy, that's all."

"Hmm, ok..." she trailed off, pretending not to believe him. But she smiled and pulled out her laptop. "You know, you never said why you were snooping."

"Oh, my roommate ran out," he replied, "Just... out of nowhere. I was worried."

"Ah," she murmured, "I thought you were just in love with him."

"Oh, no," he laughed. "That's... no."

"I was joking." she laughed. Eve looked at him, her eyes sparkling, then looked shyly. "Hey, um, there's a... a thing tonight... and I, um..."

"No, I don't... I don't party." he refused politely.

"Oh, no, me either," she said quickly, "It's, um, Cinema Club. I don't know anybody there, and you seem like you would like old... movies..." She put her forehead in her hand and shook her head. "That was... wow... can't believe I said that."

"No,it's... it's ok," he assured her, "I do... like old movies, I mean. Well, I like _Time Machine_ and some others. But I _would..._ like to go. What time?" Just as the worda were out of his mouth, Dr. Burke came in and began his introduction.

"Seven p.m.," she whispered, leaning towards him.

"I'll be there," he whispered back, "Thanks."

"Mhmm," she murmured, pulling away. He looked around, and saw that there were people around him. He hadn't even noticed them come in.

°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°°•°•°•°

"I _look_ like I would like _old movies?",_ Danny repeated Eve's words to Jason, dipping his French fries into his chocolate milkshake. "I mean, what does that even _mean?"_

"I dunno, man," Jason said, with a shrug. He wasn't eating much, and just sat, flipping his phone open, then snapping it shut over and over again.

"And why would she invite me to this club thing anyway?"

"Um, because she _likes_ you," Jason finally crackes a smile.

"Woah, really? You think?"

"Dude, seriously? Yes, I think so," he laughed, sitting up. He glanced at Danny's chocolate covered fries. "That's disgusting."

"What? You've never seen people do this?"

"I have," he argued, "but it's always been disgusting to me."

"My sister showed me," he shrugged, looking at his laptop. "Oh, cool!"

"Hm?" Jason asked, sipping his own milkshake.

"My sister just messaged me," Danny replied, "that my Uncle Miles and Uncle Bass are coming to the end of the month visit thing."

"Does your _whole_ family keep in touch?," Jason asked in annoyance. "Do you, like, go to your great, third aunt, five times removed or whatever's house for Thanksgiving?"

_"No,"_ Danny said, slowly, trying not to get annoyed with his daddy issues or whatever they were. "And besides, Bass isn't actually my uncle, by blood."

"Isn't calling your dad's friend 'uncle' something you stop doing when you're, like, ten?"

"Maybe," he agreed, drinking his shake, "but he married my aunt when I was in high school. So, he's still my Uncle."

"Whatever," Jason rolled his eyes. It annoyed him. Danny had claimed that he had 'family issues' too. But it all seemed perfect to him. Best friends getting married, aunts teaching your classes, sisters teaching you to do silly things with your food. His dad seemed to love him when they hugged goodbye. And Jason's dad hadn't bothered to call him back.

But... his phone was on silent the past few hours. It was a slim chance, but he opened it Sure enough, a missed call symbol popped up on his screen. His eyes widened.

"Jason?," Danny asked, his mouth full.

"Uh, I have to... I have to go," he said.

"What about class?" he asked, swallowing.

"I'm done for the day." Jason stood, and grabbed his bah. "Mon-Monday is my easy day. I gotta go."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured him. "Just... I'll see you before your date... thing." He walked away.

"O-ok," Danny said, then quickly shouted, "It's not a date!"

Jason practically ran out of the diner. His dad called him back! And he missed it! His dad only called once. He wouldn't consider Jason worth the extra dials. He probably won't pick up. But, Jason hit 'call back' anyway.

His heart was pounding as he walked across the street to his building. He put the phone to his ear as he got into the elevator, sliding his card into the slot.

"Pick up, pick _up,"_ he muttered desperately. It kept ringing, then went to voicemail. "Come on!" He hit the wall with his fist. The elevator stopped as he called again. A small blonde walked into the elevator. He glanced at her, then did a double take as he read the name on her bag.

"Can I help you?," She asked, as he kept staring at her bag.

"Huh? Oh, no, sorry," he said, as he realized his error. "It's just, um, you're going on a date with my roommate tonight."

"Oh! You're Danny's roommate!", she noted.

"Yeah."

"Is it- is it a date? Did he _say_ it was a date? Because I'm not sure if it is, or if I _want_ it to be or-"

"Damn it!"

"Oh, sorry."

"What? No, not you," he shook his head, and pressed the 'call' button for the third time. The elevator stopped at his floor. "Have fun on your...thing."

"So, it's _not_ a date?" She called. He didn't answer, but rushed into his room, unlocking the door, and putting his things on the bed. Two more rings, and it will go to voicemail.

"C'mon, dad," He pleaded. One ring. Anoth-

"What do you _want,_ Jason?," Tom Neville snapped at his son.

"Dad!," Jason nearly cried out, in surprise, in relief, and in something like desperation. It was almost a plea for help.

"You call me at three a.m. on a work night," his father said, enunciating each word, like he always did when he was mad, "And you bitch to me about nightmares, like a _child._ Haven't you already lost your pride?"

"Dad, it's-it's more than nightmares, it's...," he trailed off, "and my _pride,_ dad? How have I lost my..."

"Begging your mommy to come see you, after being a coward... I raised you better than that."

"Dad-"

"I called you for one reason, and one reason _only,_ Jason," he snapped, "And that is to tell you that we will _not_ be coming to your open house and see your artwork or whatever. So leave your mother alone. Because it is hard enough on her to have you as a disappointing excuse for a son. Don't remind her you _exist."_

"Oh, did _she_ tell you that?," Jason demanded.

"She didn't have to. The pain was apparent."

"Did you ever stop to think maybe the pain was because she couldn't see me? Talk to her, dad! She has not pushed me away by choice! She still wants to be a part of my life, but you're too prideful to let her! Just let her come see me! You don't have to! But a mother has a right to see her son!"

"Do _not_ tell me how to deal with my _wife,_ Jason!"

"I miss-"

"Goodbye, Jason."

"Should I drink myself to death, dad, is that it?"

"If you want to make that mistake, go ahead."

"Dad!"

"Don't call her again."

He hung up. Jason stared at the phone, then threw it against the wall. He hated his father with every fiber of his being. But he wanted so badly to see his mother. But his hypocritical, domineering, dick of a father wouldn't let him. It wasn't fair. And he couldn't get any consolation from anyone. Because no one knew.

* * *

**Author's Note: thank you all so much for the amazing reviews on chapter 1! Keep it up! :)**

**Also, for _Fight or Flight_ fans, you _might _wanna check my profile. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie walked down the steps, earbuds in, a bowl of cereal in her hand. Three weeks ago, she'd be making spaghetti, or Hamburger Helper, or something that suffices as dinner. But she wasn't cooking for her brother anymore, it was just her.

Her parents wouldn't be home for another few minutes. They were working late. They were _always_ working late. She sat at the kitchen island and opened her laptop, logging onto Facebook. She smiled at the pictures Danny had posted from his campus. With any luck, she'd be there soon.

She noticed that his roommate, Jason, was featured in a few of them. She clicked on his name, and sent a friend request. He never posted pictures on his own, and hardly anything was listed under personal information. But, she could still see it in his appearances in Danny's pictures: he was hot. Not normal hot, either. Like, movie star hot, with dark skin, but not very dark, and close cropped black hair. His eyes were deep and thoughtful. And his teeth, when he smiled occasionally, were stunningly white.

"Hey, we're home," Rachel called. Charlie hadn't even noticed the door open.

"Hey," she called, bringing more cereal into her mouth.

"Cereal _again?"_ Ben asked.

_"You_ wanna make something?", she muttered under her breath.

"What?," Rachel asked, taking her phone out of her purse.

"Nothing," she sighed. "How was work?"

"Oh, you know... the usual."

"Oh, Charlie," Ben said, not looking up from his phone, "My friend from, uh, admissions-"

"Yeah?," she asked, shooting up from her chair.

"Alright, calm down," he laughed, "He said he can get you into a dorm late. Apparently, you're not the only late admission."

"So-so, I got a room!?", Charlie asked hopefully.

"If you get into the college," Rachel replied. "When was the last time you checked the mail?" She eyed the mail stack pointedly. She knew what was in there. Charlie raced over to it, and rifled through it.

There it was. She held the letter in her hand. She thought for a moment that she couldn't open it. But after a moment's hesitation, she ripped it apart, and read the first two lines.

"I-I... I got in," she whispered, then looked up at her parents and exclaimed, "I got in!"

* * *

Danny walked back to his dorm, with a headache and a bag full of homework. Algebra sucked. His dad considered being an algebra professor. He had no idea why. Anatomy was ok, though.

He looked at his phone. It was just 5:10. He had less than two hours to get ready for his... thing. Was it a date? Jason had called it a date. Did _Eve_ think it was a date. Danny had never been on a date. He wondered if Jason had. But that was personal. He couldn't ask.

He was worried about Jason. He ran out of that diner, phone halway to his ear. Was it an old girlfriend? Maybe his dad called him back after the voicemail. Whatever or whoever it was, it was important to Jason.

Danny slid his card into the slot, and opened the door. He assumed Jason would be there. But he wasn't, at first glance. The bathroom door was open; no one was there. He stretched to look in Jason's bed: not there. Then, he heard a loud sniff. He looked in the direction it came from, and saw Jason. He was sitting on his desk, a bottle nearly falling from his fingertips.

"Jason?," Danny questioned.

"Hey," he looked up, and sniffed again.

"Have you been... drinking?," he asked.

"Uh, no, not-not yet," Jason replied. Danny looked at him and realized the sniffing, and puffy eyes was from crying.

"But you plan on it?"

"Calm down, Danny," he sighed, banging his head once against the wall. "I may be a freshman, but I'm twenty-two. I can drink."

"Yeah, you can," Danny agreed, then pointed out, "But you shouldn't get drunk. Plus, age aside... you get caught with that, they'll kick you out. You'd probably lose your scholarship." Jason gave a bitter chuckle, just the one.

"I'm not _on_ scholarship, Danny," he said softly.

"You will g- wait, what? How?," Danny rambled. He looked at Jason, long and hard. Jason finally looked up to meet his gaze. He gave a very big sigh, and leaned forward, handing Danny the bottle. He took it and stashed it.

"You, uh, got time... b-before your date?," Jason asked.

"It's not a... yeah, I got, like, an hour and half."

"Ok, good," He nearly whispered, then took a deep breath. "You might wanna have a seat." Danny sat in Jason's desk chair, while Jason swung around, his legs now hanging off the desk. He took another deep breath, which came out trembling.

"Hey, man, is everyth-"

"Just-just listen," Jason stopped him, "please." Danny nodded. "My grandfather, uh," Jason cleared his throat, "died overseas, on tour, in, um, Iraq. He was fifty. But, um, if he hadn't died, he would've, at some point, over there." He shook his head. "He was in it for life, is what I'm trying to say. Eighteen to death, he was a Marine. He... had a family. But he never was a family _guy._ Don't get me wrong, he raised my dad right. It's not his fault my dad went... anyway, the point is, _I_ never met him. Never met my own grandfather..." he paused for a long time, so Danny tried to help.

"Jason, you don't have to... I know this isn't your thing... so, you don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine," he insisted, then went on, "My dad wanted to do the same. Be a Marine for life. But, uh, my mom got pregnant with me when she was seventeen. They were ok, financially, but-but struggling, you know?" He looked to Danny for confirmation, who could only nod. Jason was upset with himself for defending his father, but that's how the story went. "My dad, he, uh, he knew leaving, going to the military, wouldn't help anything. So he stayed. But, my whole life, he pushed me to be my grandfather. You know, go the distance, go in for the long haul, be in it for life. I was going to, I really was. But, I heard my mom and dad arguing one night about how he needed to go easier on me. Well, he got angry and said his dad never went easy on him. She yelled that his dad was never around. I was, um, fifteen. And I think, I really, _seriously,_ think that if I hadn't walked in the room, he would've hit her." He stopped for a minute and closed his eyes, slamming his fist against the desk.

Danny jumped a little. Jason had been speaking so quietly until then. And not that Danny could ever figure it out, but Jason was deeply worried that now he was out of the picture, his dad had hit his mom, on more than one occasion. He was domineering. And that scared Jason. That's why he was so desperate to see his mother.

"Anyway, when I saw that, I started _thinking,_ you know? Like, if _I_ went in for life, never saw _my_ family, or met _my_ grankids... is that how _my_ son would be? Verging on spousal abuse? Danny, please, don't take this the wrong way, my grandfather was a great, _great_ man. But, he was cut out for something I wasn't.

So, when the recruitment guys showed up my senior year, in my high school cafeteria, I started filling out my paperwork. And when rhe final decision came, I signed on for four years." Danny realized what he was saying, and Jason smiled a little at his look of enlightenment. "Yeah. That's where I was the past four years. Training and touring. Training and... and touring. But I knew, I didn't want a life sentence. And I respect the _hell_ out of the men who do, and go through that. But... it wasn't for me, and I _wanted_ four years. Even though my grandpa did life, I wanted..."

"It's ok, Jason," Danny assured him softly, "Four years is-is more than I could ever do."

"Thank you," he whispered to him, then went on, "But, um, my dad didn't feel the same way. I never told him how long I was in for. He assumed it was a year. And the _only_ time I _ever_ saw my father look proud of me... was the day I shipped out, the first time. Well, during my second tour, five months ago... I got injured. Bad, too. They thought I might not walk again. But, I made it through. I actually, uh, completed my physical therapy a month before I came here. My, uh," his voice breaks, "the rest of my... my squad... not so lucky. They didn't make it. The people I had worked with... came to trust, and-and love like _brothers,_ they... they _all_ died...," he took another breath, "I came home a month early, because of it. And my dad, he was actually sort of supportive. Right up until he asked when I was due to go back. I had to tell him, of course. That was my last tour. I was done. He, uh... he hit me." Here, Jason winced. "And if I wasn't in a hospital bed, with army buddies waiting outside the door, he probably would've done a _lot_ worse than that. But, he did cut me off. And told my mom never to speak to me again. I saw her in the hospital, day I left. Said goodbye. Told her why I did it...

I want a family, someday, Danny. I want kids, and a wife, and I want to be _there_ for her. I want to provide for my family, with a good job. Maybe one I don't hate. _That's_ why I'm here. That's why I did four years. I'm _here,_ in college, because I want the education to provide for my family. And my dad called me a coward for it. And he still does. He calls me a coward, because I have night terrors, of my brothers _dying."_

"So the other night... that was..."

"PTSD is serious, Danny," he said quietly, "but I can't get help. I'm too... I can't get help now. So, I'm asking you for _your_ help. Put up with me, please. Because I...," he sighed shakily, and looked down, then looked Danny in the eye, "I can't do this alone, Danny." Danny was silent for a minute.

"Jason," he put his hand on the older student's shoulder, because he was crying again, "I'm not gonna turn a blind eye. I'm not your father. I'll help you. You don't_ have_ to do this alone."

* * *

"Is this good?," Danny asked, coming out of the bathroom, in a simple button down shirt. "Cause, like, I don't want to show up in something that relays I think it's a date, if it's not a date. But if it is, I don't want to go in something super casual, you know?"

"Dude, you look fine," Jason muttered, not tearing his eyes from the television. Neither of the boys had brought up Jason's emotional break down after he stopped crying. He stood up, went into the bathroom, and then nothing. Of course, they both knew something had changed. They felt closer. They felt like friends now, rather than roommates tolerating one another.

"You're not even looking at me," Danny pointed out. Jason sighed, paused the game and swivelled his chair around. "You look fine," he repeated, theb checked his phone, "and it's 6:42, so you might wanna get going."

"What?," he gasped, looking down at his own phone. "Oh, crap! Ok, I gotta go. See you."

"Danny, wait!," Jason called.

"Yeah?," he poked his head back in.

"You _do_ know where you're going, right?"

"Yeah," he noded, "yeah, of course."

"Alright," Jason unpaused the game, then called, "Danny!"

"What?," Danny turned in exasperation.

"On your way home, pick up some ramen."

"Ok."

"Danny!"

"Oh, my _God,_ Jason! _What?!"_

Jason held up the thin piece of plastic with two fingers, without averting his eyes from his game.

"Keycard. I'm not waking up to let your ass in."

Danny smiled, then said, "Thanks, man."

"Well, go on."

"K. Bye," he said, and hurried out. He stopped at thr elevator, and pressed the down arrow. It should've stopped after going down two floors, but it stopped after one. The doors opened and Eve walked in.

"Hi!," she said in surprise.

"Hey," Danny replied, equally surprised.

"Um, going down?," she joked.

"Yes," he laughed, "yeah, ground floor."

"Ok," she chuckled awkwardly, pressing the button. They waited only a few seconds, because she lived on the first floor, and then they walked out of the building.

"So, is this the first meeting?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She seemed very breathless. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, good," Danny murmured. "You look pretty, by the way."

"Oh," she blushed, and looked down at the pale blue dress, as if she forgot that she was wearing. "Thank you. You too. Er, not _pretty,_ I mean, but, I- you look nice."

"Thank you," he said, hands in his pockets as they walked. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?," she asked nervously, tucking a loose curl behind her ear, and tightening her hands on the strap of her bag, strung over her body.

"Jaffe isn't a very common last name," he pointed out.

"Neither is Matheson," she smiled, knowing what he was getting to.

"We've met before haven't we?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah," she replied. "When'd you figure it out."

"Yesterday at lunch. You?"

"About an hour ago."

"Your dad _does_ work with my mom and dad, then?"

"Worked _for_ them, more like," she said softly, "your mom was project lead of their team when we were still embryos. They worked together for years after, I think."

"They don't anymore?"

"No," Eve had to look away, "My, um, my dad died two years ago."

"I'm so sorry," Danny said quietly.

"It's ok, he, uh," she cleared her throat, not sure why she was explaining her father's death to this almost stranger. Well, _technically,_ they'd known each other since they were kids. "He was working on something, and... he slipped. Next thing I know, he's having a screwdriver pulled from his abdomen. It went through one of his gastric veins. He bled out."

"Oh," was all Danny could say. So, he repeated, "I'm sorry." He was learning so much about people's families today.

"It's ok, really," she assured him, "I probably shouldn't jump into personal things like that on a fir... with someone I just met. Or re-met."

"It's ok," he said too. "I'm ok with it."

"Thank you," she said softly, then changed the subject. "So, um, major?"

"Oh, uh, undeclared," he replied, "as it is. You?"

"Nursing," she said, with a smile. "The nurses at the hospital were amazing and... I just want to help people like they helped me and my family."

"I have no idea what I want to do," Danny admitted.

"That's ok," Eve smiled up at him. "We're only freshmen." They stopped in front of the building they'd be looking for. "Freshmen about to go to their first club meeting." She looked at him nervously. "With _all_ older kids... but who knows? They might like us? Find us adorable or incredibly mature for our age."

"Let's hope," Danny said, with a shrug, and opened the door for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: hahaha, is it really wrong I made an outright reference to the screwdriver incident? I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Also, Danny's "let's hope". Pilot, guys, Pilot. I was feeling very reference-y the past few days. **

**On that note, I'm trying to only use names from the "young people" that were actually on Revolution, at some point, but I'm eventually going probably run out haha. But, so far, I've kept that. Anyway, review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, that end of the month thing is today, isn't it?," Jason asked Danny, as they ate at their favourite diner.

"Yeah," Danny replied, dipping his fries in his milkshake, as usual. "In, like, half an hour."

"God, we've been in college for a month," he said, running a hand through his curly hair. He brought his hand back down, realizing it was now long enough to do that.

"Shocking, I know," Danny nodded.

"So, uh, who's-who's all coming?"

"My mom, my dad, my sister, my uncles, and my aunt."

"Your aunt is here, though."

"Yeah, but she'll be there with my family," he sighed. "Her husband is back."

"Where was he?"

"Marines. I'm not sure where he actually was."

"Your Uncle Miles too?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted quietly. He checked the time, then paid for his meal and stood. Jason did the same.

"You nervous, man?," Jason asked, detecting his anxious behaviour.

"I guess," he admitted, hands in his pockets, as they walked towards one of the meeting halls. "I haven't seen my uncles in a long time and-" he stopped, knowing Jason wouldn't care.

"Go on," Jason prompted. Danny hesitated, so he added, "Look, you know everything about me, and I've barely known you for a month. That is so unlike me, it's scary. And I hate that I pushed all of that on you. You're carrying my baggage, dude."

"Jason, it's not-"

"No, it's wrong because I used the pity card," he sighed, "I went all wounded soldier on you. Wasn't right. So, go all... estranged family mystery child or whatver it is you are... on me."

"Ok," Danny said slowly, "there's actually not much to it. Um, when I was kid, my uncles used to come around all the time. Miles and my sister were super close. And my aunt and I were super close. Then, one day, when I was in fifth grade, my mom, dad, and Miles got in a huge fight. I didn't hear much of it. All I know is, my mom and Miles knew something my dad didn't. After that, Miles kind of knew to steer clear of my parents. And obviously, Bass followed. Once he was gone, Lindsay went too. If was probably only because of her we saw them for Christmas. Or ever. Even then, they stayed for an hour, two at most. Miles and my dad hardly talked. And Charlie tried to sort of keep her distance from them all. She sensed something was wrong. And everywhere Miles went, my dad followed. Whatever it is that happened, it made my dad not trust him."

"Have you ever _asked_ them?," Jason inquired.

"Well, no," he admitted, "I don't think I want to know." They were quiet as they stopped outside of the building.

"Well, I should get going," Jason sighed.

"You can come if you want." Danny offered. He knew Jason's family wouldn't be there.

"Nah, man." Jason waved it off, "Thanks. But, I've gotta get some stuff done. Might as well do it while ninety percent of the campus population is in there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "go on. I'll be back at the dorm in an hour or so, if you wanna bring them by to say hey."

"Ok, maybe I will," Danny nodded. "See you."

"Yep," Jason nodded, and walked down the steps, thinking it might be good to see Danny's family again. He'd get to see Charlie.

Danny walked up the rest of the steps, and opened one of the massive doors, closing it behind him. Inside the massive hall were what seemed to be hundreds of families. He looked around for several moments before catching sight of his sister.

"Charlie!," he exclaimed, and hurried over to her. She looked in the direction the call came from until her eyes found Danny.

"Danny!," she shouted, flinging her arms around him. The two had never been separated for more than a day or two, so this month had been a trial for them both. "Oh my God! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Charlie," he said, pulling away.

"Danny," his mother called. He hugged her.

"Hey, mom," he grinned. Hugged his dad next.

Someone cleared their throat, "Danny."

"Uncle Miles," he replied with a nod. It had been years since he'd seen the man. He was almost shocked how curt he was with him. "How've you been?"

"Good. It's been good," he replied, then cracked a smile, "good to see you, kid."

"You too, Uncle Miles," Danny smiled back. "Where's Bass?"

"Uh-"

"I'm right here," Sebastian Monroe announced, pushing through the crowd, Lindsay stuck to his side. "Oh, wow, Danny."

"What?," he asked defensively.

"You just... you look like your mother, is all," he said.

"Huh," Miles said, "he does look like you, Rachel." He turned to face her. Rachel smiled, but wouldn't look him in the eye, which Danny noticed. Ben just looked defensive, his jaw set.

"It's crowded in here," he said, "let's go eat somewhere."

Danny sat next to his sister and his mom, who sat across from his dad. Miles sat next to Ben, Lindsay to his left, her husband at the end of the table.

"How do you like your classes?," Rachel asked her son, twirling some spaghetti onto her fork.

"Well, I'm really only in intro classes right now," he replied, "so kind of boring."

"Uh, except for mine, right?," Lindsay asked, giving him a pointed look.

"Since you have the power to fail me at any moment," he said, tilting his head, "sure. Yours is super fun." They all laughed. "But, seriously, it'll get a lot better once I declare my major."

"Mm," Rachel swallowed, "what are you thinking, by the way? What major?"

"I, uh, I actually have no idea," he shrugged.

"Can't go wrong with the field of science," Ben pointed out. Rachel gave him a very pointed look.

She said, "Don't let your father fool you. Science can be risky." Danny didn't know it, and Charlie barely did, but they were referencing something that happened nearly fifteen years ago. The kids were young at the time, and only knew that their parents were upset. If Charlie asked what about, Rachel would simply reply, 'something going on at work, baby.' If the seven year old pried for more, Ben would say, 'just a super big project, Charlie, don't worry about it.' Neither her nor two year old Danny would ever know that the 'super big project' almost endes life as everyone knew it.

Danny just shrugged, "I don't think physics or anything is for me, dad, sorry." He looked at Charlie. "But how are things at home? You still job hunting?"

"Um, actually, Danny," she said, and looked at her brother. "There's been a change of plans."

* * *

"Wait, she's going here?," Jason asked, as Danny threw his books on his desk. "Wait, why are you upset?"

"I'm just pissed, cause, like," he sighed, "she could've told me, you know? Could've said 'hey, heads up, I'm coming to your school' or something."

"She wanted to surprise you," Jason shrugged, feeling his newly cut short hair. "I think it's cool."

"It's just, ugh," Danny sighed, and Jason sat back.

"Personal feely family stuff?," he predicted.

"Yep," Danny sat down. "Ok. I love my sister, don't get me wrong. And, yeah, I've misses her, a lot. But it's like... _she's_ the favourite. You know? I mean, obviously my parents don't say it, but she is. And, me, going to college, that was huge. For once, I did something that Charlie didn't. I did something _better_ than her. And that's never happened. Like, ever. And I thought maybe, for once, it finally was. But... here she is, coming here. And she'll probably be better than me at this too."

"Well, hey," Jason shrugged, "she's only here because of you, because of your example. That's something, right?" He tossed him the spare Xbox controller, and turned on the console. "Besides you're probably better than her at video games." They began playing.

"What's more," Danny continued, shoving pretzels into his mouth, "is that my dad has 'connections' with the with the dorm building people. She's a floor below us."

"Dude, c'mon," Jason said, pressing buttons rapidly, "all you talk about is your estranged family issues. Don't be pissed at your sister for wanting to be closer to you."

"You think that's why she did it?"

"Well, it's more likely than her just wanting to overshadow you forever."

"Mm. You're probably right."

"I know," Jason said, moving his whole body with the controller. The two didnt take their eyes off their game as they spoke. "You gonna help her move?"

"They already had it all up here before they told me."

"Oh. Who's her roommate?"

"Uh, Ashley... something... starts with an 'M', maybe?"

"Munshi?," Jason asked, in interest, "Ashley Munshi?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's in my psych class," he replied, "I kind of know her."

"Well, is she cool, or..."

"I don't know that much," Jason sighed, "her, uh, her dad was born in Syria. He brought her and her sister here so they wouldn't have to be afraid in their own country. He nearly died doing it. He's in the military now. I respect that."

"Oh," Danny nodded, then looked at his phone. "Oh, _shoot!"_

"What?," Jason paused the game.

"I've got Cinema with Eve, five minutes," he bolted up, and put his stuff together, "I was supposed to pick her up!"

"Oh, c'mon, man," Jason protested, "I mean, we just started." He gestured to the screen.

"Five minutes, Jason," he repeated, and did a quick once-over in the mirror. Then, he did it again, and this time, he worked on his hair.

"Dude, have you guys even been on a real date?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning not 'maybe-a-quick-bite-before-the-meeting' dates or whatever you do."

"Uh, no."

"Well, why not? It's been almost a month since you started hanging out, and it's obvious you like each other-" he was interrupted by a knock. Danny opened it.

"Hey," Eve said, glancing at Jason, who she hadn't met yet, "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm good," Danny replied, and grabbed his bag. "See you, Jason!"

"I'm not waiting up," he replied, as always, and resumed his now single player game.

...

Danny walked with Eve, his hand on his messenger bag strap.

"I'm sorry," he said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I lost track of time. I forgot it was Monday."

"Oh, it's fine," she assured him. "Really, it is. I wasn't even sure if you were going. It was a long day for everyone. What with the family visits."

"Yeah," he agreed, "it was... eventful."

"We didn't have classes though," she pointed out, "so that's cool."

"True," Danny said, with a smile. It fell as he muttered, "hey, Eve?"

"Yeah?," she asked nervously, detecting the urgent tone in his voice.

"What are we?"

"Oh, we're-we're having this talk?," she asked in shock. "Like, now?"

"It's just... I mean, we've been going to these meetings together for almost a month," he pointed out, "and we've studied some, hung out, you know... but, I think there's _something_ there. Something-"

"A 'more than friends' something?," she finished.

He hesitated, then replied, "yeah."

"So... you like me?"

"Yes."

"Good. I like you too."

"Oh," he sighed in relief, "good. So, um, you wanna go on an actual date, sometime?"

"I'm good Friday at eight?," she suggested.

"Friday at...," he thought about his schedule, "yeah, that'll work."

"Ok," she said, smiling. "Friday at eight."

* * *

When Charlie woke up the next morning, she was alone. Her roommate, Ashley, and her had no problems with each other. But Ashley's classes started at eight. Charlie's didn't start until eleven. She had mostly evening classes.

She opened the minifridge and saw that there was nothing to drink. Sighing, she closed the door. There wouldn't be time to go shopping now. She'd have to wait for the weekend. But for now, it looked like a vending machine was her only option. The only thing was, she didn't know where to find one.

Charlie figured her brother would probably know, so she grabbed her key card and left the room. She found her way to the elevator, and pressed the button. She got inside and pushed the '2'.

"Hold the door, please!," someone called. Charlie stuck her hand out to stop the door, and the person ran in. "Oh, thank you," he said.

"No problem," she muttered, suddenly annoyed that she left her dorm without changing out of her pajamas.

"You're... Charlie, right?," he asked.

"...yes," she replied slowly. "Have we... met?" They hadn't as far as she could remember.

"Yeah, that sounded weird, sorry," he laughed, "you're my girlfriend's roommate."

"You're Sam," she noted. "Your first day too, then?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. Nervous?"

"Um, sort of."

"Me too," he smiled, "your brother is upstairs, right?"

"That's who I'm going to see," she nodded.

"That must be cool," he said, "going to school with your brother."

"You have brothers?"

"Yep," he sighed, "they're all in 'preacher teacher' schools, though." The elevator door opened and they stepped out.

"Ah," Charlie smiled, "not for you?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I have no interest in being a preacher, but... I'm a religious studies major."

"Oh, that's cool. Why that, though?"

"The guy that basically raised me was a Catholic priest."

"Hm," she said, genuinely interested. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Sam."

"You too," he nodded. They shook hands. "See you around."

Charlie walked down the hallway, looking at the paper she had written Danny's room number on. She found it and knocked. The door was slightly open though, and slowly widened. She walked inside, about to knock on the frame, when she saw Jason.

He was looking though a book, urgently, as if he was looking for life saving information. And he was shirtless. He picked up a pill bottle, took one, and swallowed it with water. He sighed, as he screwed the cap back on, and put a long sleeved blue shirt on, that was a _little_ too tight. Then, he smiled.

"You know, he said aloud, then turned to Charlie, "most people just say good morning."

"I-I was just..." she stopped, surprised at him catching her. She smiled a little. "Good morning."

"What are you doing here, Charlie?," he asked, with a cocky smile, almost like he wanted to impress her he remembered her name.

"None of your business, Nate," she cocked an eyebrow.

"It's Jason," he pointed out, disappointed.

"I know," she smiled with something like a smirk. He laughed as he realized she was teasing him.

"Ok, then," he chuckled.

"I'm just... going to get some water," she shrugged, "do you know where there's a machine?"

"Yeah, next to the ice," he replied, "it's, uh, around that corner. That's where your brother is, actually."

"Oh, ok, thanks," she smiled. "See you around, Jason."

"Hey, Charlie!"

"Yeah?"

"You free at twelve?"

"Um, yeah," she thought, "I'm pretty sure."

"You wanna meet me and your brother at the dinner across the street for lunch?"

"Sure," she looked away for a moment, blushing lightly, "sure, yeah. That'd be cool. See you then."

"Yeah," he sighed, as she walked out, "see you."

* * *

**Author's note: ahhhh! I can't stop making cheesy references to actual things that happened on the show! It's an addiction at this point, it really is. :D But then, this whole college AU, kinda is a cheesy reference to the show in itself lol, so... enjoy it (and review)! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie struggled down the hallway, several things in her hands. She knocked on Danny's door with her elbow, making sure she didn't drop or spill the boxes of Chinese food in her hands and arms.

"Come in," her brother called.

"Uh, I can't," she replied. The sounds of some action game stopped, and then the door opened.

"Hey," he said, looking at the food, "what is that for?"

"Um, _dinner,"_ she said, as if it should've been obvious. "It's, like, five-thirty."

"Yeah, and we were about to meet you at the diner," Danny pointed out.

"We've eaten there every day since I got here," she said incredulously, "and that was a week and a half ago. Do you always eat there?"

"Usually," he admitted, with a shrug.

"Danny," she stated, as she put the food on his desk. "You are in college. You live on a fairly large college campus, the ultimate center of food variety. And you eat at the same, generic 50s style diner every day? You can't do that." Se shoved chopsticks into his hand, "Branch out."

He sighed, but then smiled. "Ok, fine," he allowed, "what'd you get?"

"Pretty much every thing," she laughed. "Where's Jason?"

"He's, um," his eyes darted to the bathroom door and back, "he just got out of the shower."

"Oh," she said in surprise. Almost a if he was on cue, Jason came out of the steaming bathroom, a pair of sweatpants on and nothing else.

"Hey, Danny," he said, not noticing Charlie, who was partially hidden in the shadow of the bunk bed. He rifled through his dresser drawer. "What time is it?"

"Five-thirty," Charlie answered. Jason spun around.

"Charlie! Hey," he breathed im surprise.

"I got Chinese," she nodded to it.

"I... can see that," he said, with a nervous chuckle. "But what's up? Is the diner closed?"

"Oh my God," she groaned, putting her face in her hand, and saying, muffled, "here we go again."

"What?," Jason asked innocently, looking at Danny. He shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Jason," she said calmly, "the diner was- and _is-_ a lovely place to eat. But you eat there _every_ day. And other people have started to do it too. It's getting too loud and crowded."

"So... you'd rather eat here? In a dorm room?"

"I mean, it could be anywhere," she shrugged, "the rec room, the cafeteria, under a tree, wherever. Just not some boring diner where loud frat boys hang out."

"Ok," Jason said slowly, then added, "you didn't have to buy dinner for us, though."

"Well, I got it this time," she argued, "I figured, since we're eating out now, one of us will buy it each time."

"So we'll take turns?," Danny rephrased.

"Yeah," she grinned, and threw chopsticks wrapped in plastic at Jason, "now shut up, both of you, and eat."

...

"So, have either of you figured out a major yet?," Danny asked, circling something in his book. The three of them were simultaneously eating and doing English homework, the one class they all had together.

"Uh, no," Charlie said, with a 'duh' tone.

"Well, is it impossible to have one, Charlie?," he snapped back. "I mean, what if I wanted to have one picked out by now?"

"No one's stopping you," she said, nonchalantly.

"I'm just saying," he sighed, "Lots of freshmen have their majors picked out."

"Yeah, and they change them, like, ten times," she pointed out.

"Now you're just exaggerating," he muttered. There was a pause.

"I think I might do psych," Jason blurted quietly. The two Mathesons looked at him.

"Well, that's cool," Charlie said, "Why that?"

"I want to help people with the same... problem as me," he replied simply, then turned back to his book. Charlie looked at him curiously. _What problem does he have?,_ she wondered, _is it about those pills I saw him pop?_

"That's a good idea, man," Danny replied, "You'll do good in that."

"Thanks," Jason said, without raising his eyes.

"See?," Danny turned back to his sister, "Jason's figured it out."

"Oh, he said he _thinks,"_ she snapped.

"Better than nothing. And Eve is already declared for nursing, by the way."

"Well, _Eve_ can kiss my- wait," she looked up, "who's Eve?"

"Dude, you haven't told her about Eve?," Jason asked, still writing, and eating.

"No, he _hasn't!,"_ Charlie said excitedly, putting down her box and chopsticks, "Who's Eve?" Danny shrugged, so she snorted, then said, " "Danny, tell me!"

"Ok, uh," he put his box done, and shrugged, "she's just some girl I've been hanging out with... f-for a while."

"Aw, Danny,"Charlie smiled, "How will I know if she's not _fully_ your girlfriend or not?"

"Just st-"

"Use your imagination," Jason said, then looked up and smiled at her.

"Well, I think..."

Danny tuned them out, and then opened his phone and hurriedly texted the words he couldn't say. Not with Charlie here. He closed his device and started working on homework. A minute or so later, Jason's buzzed.

He ignored it, so Danny assumed he'd get in within the next ten minutes. He and Charlie kept talking, and laughing. Jason preferred to work alone, usually. Even with Danny.

"Danny?," a soft voice called. He looked up, confused, then found her.

"Eve? Hey!," he exclaimed and stood up. "Hey, what are you-"

"Oh, _this_ is Eve?," Charlie commented.

"...yes," Eve said slowly.

"I'm Charlie," she said, "Danny's older sister."

"Oh, right," she nodded, "um, I'm really sorry everyone, but I have to talk to Danny alone. So..."

"Of-of course," Danny nodded, "Sure, let's go out here." He closed the front door behind him and Charlie ate some Chinese food.

"Did she seem grouchy to you?," she asked, turning to Jason. But he wasn't where he was before. "Jason?"

"I'm sure she's fine, Charlie," Jason said, and came out of the bathroom, swallowing water. "She's having a bad day, that's all."

"A lotta bad days more like it," she muttered.

"Charlie," he laughed, "stop. It's fine." He leaned against the bed post. Charlie glanced into the bathroom and saw the open pill bottle. She stood.

"Jason? This-this is personal."

"Oh. Um, what?"

"You've been taking pills, yeah? Is that... my brother knows, right?"

"You thought- oh, my God!," he laughed, then shook his head, and said, "they're pills for my PTSD."

"PTSD? Like, in the army?"

"Yeah," he nodded, emotion gone, "like the army."

"Oh," she murmured, "I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"No, it's ok. You're not...," he paused, then said, "I don't usually tell people I met a week ago that stuff. Well, besides your brother, but he found out because... I just... I don't talk about it with anyone. Except you, I guess."

"You can tell me things, Jason," she said, quietly, walking towards him. "I'll listen. It's ok."

"You don't understand," he insisted, and uncrossed his arms, starting to move away.

"No, I don't," she agreed, "but you could make me. Make me understand, Jason."

"Charlie, I can't. I can't have a relationship with anyone. Don't you get that? I-I could go crazy and hurt you or... I'm not meant to _be_ with anyone."

"You can be with me," she whispered, and came to stand in front of him. She looked down at her hands, and slowly fit hers inside his. He looked at her, then wrapped his hands around hers, but looked away. She didn't say anything, but move her face to reach his lips, and she leaned toward his lips.

"Charlie," he whispered, trying to stop her.

"Jason," she retorted softly, "just let this happen. I want it. Don't you?"

"Charlie, please," he begged, in such a strained voice that she moved away from him a little. "Just back away. I'm _begging."_ She let her hands fall out of his and moved away from him.

"I'm sorry," she said finally.

"I do... want that," he admitted, "but I'm not ready to have a relationship yet, and if you think I'm just going to screw you and forget about it, you're wrong. Charlie, I... I like you. I like you a lot. And because I like you a lot, I'm not going to one night stand you. But I'm not going to date you either. I am not ready for that. Please understand that I am not _ready."_ She was quiet for a long time.

Then, she finally said, "We're not gonna tell Danny about this."

* * *

Danny shook his head, leaning against the wall, as he and Eve argued.

"I'm not avoiding you!," he told her firmly.

"Don't twist my words, Danny, I never said you were."

"Oh, so you're just pissed I'm not with you every second of every day?"

"No!," she groaned, "Danny, look, I'm just saying that since your sister got here, I hardly see you anymore! You've missed the last two cinema club meetings, and I went to see you at the diner today, and you weren't there."

"I've been busy, alright?"

"Too busy to go to class?," she inquired, in an almost worried voice.

"One time, Eve, it was _one_ time. I overslept is all."

"But it's not _like_ you to skip class!"

"Not like me?," he echoed in disbelief, "Eve, you barely know me. My sister, she knows me."

"I just want you to be the person I invited to Cinema club on the first day of class. Danny, I get it. I do. This was your turf first, and you want to seem cool for your sister. That's ok, but don't do it by skipping class and ignoring your girlfriend."

_"Girlfriend?,"_ he asked, taken aback. Eve's face turned red.

"I-I mean... yes, Danny. I guess I think of you a as my boyfriend. Is that ok?"

"I...", he contemplated it, "yeah, that's great."

She smiled, "So no more skipping class?"

"No, no more, "he agreed. "I promise."

"Ok, I'll see you, then," she murmured, and before he could do anything, she stretched up and kissed him on the lips. "Bye, Danny." She walked away, slightly embarrassed. It was the first time they'd kissed.

Danny walked back into the room to see Charlie and Jason sitting, just as he'd left them. He didn't notice the look they exchanged with each other when he looked away.

"Hey, wait," Charlie said, and Danny detected a sense of urgency in her voice. She didn't want too much silence. _That's unlike her,_ Danny thought,_ she likes the quiet._ "The grades for our first English paper should be up by now!"

"Oh, God, you're right!," Jason noted. The three grabbed their laptops and typed away. After a few seconds, they were at the site, and all their faces fell.

"Oh, my God...," Charlie whispered.

"I thought I did better than _that!,"_ Danny exclaimed.

"What the hell did I do wrong?," Jason questioned.

"So... what'd you guys make?," Charlie asked.

"Uh, you first."

"No way, Danny, you guys go."

"Charlie, I'd rather not-"

"I got a D." Jason said, slamming his laptop shut.

"Me too," Charlie said quietly. "Danny?" He said nothing. "What is it, Danny? Not an F? It's not an-"

"I got a C," he looked up, eyes wide. "I got a_ C_."

"Well, you did better than us," Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's only the first grade."

"But I did so good on all my papers in high school."

"Yeah, well, me too," Jason grumbled. "But this is college."

"Well, that rules out an English major," Charlie said calmly, crossing her legs. "Anyone gonna eat this won-ton soup?" No one answered, so she grabbed one with her chopsticks and ate it.

"How are you so calm about this?," Danny demanded.

"Uh, it's the _first_ grade," she pointed out, mouth full.

"Yeah, but-"

"Danny, relax," she laughed. "It's fine. And besides, I was joking about the no English major thing, if that's what your worried about."

"What? No. I wasn't even considering a...," he shook his head, "it's not what I was going for."

"Hmm, I don't know," she shrugged, "maybe I should do something easy. Like, political science."

"Political science? That's easy?"

"I assume so. It's what all the frat kids do."

That made even Jason stop working and laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A few months later**

Danny marked the day on the calendar tacked next to his bed, and then groaned.

"Oh, man," he whined to Jason, "one week left til break."

"Wait, really?," Jason looked up from his book.

"Yeah," Danny replied, "It's the twenty-ninth. Last day's December sixth."

"And that's... _bad?"_

"Well, no," he sighed, "it wouldn't be if we didn't have exams."

"Oh, right."

"You haven't started studying yet?!"

"Dude, calm down."

"How many do you have?"

"Well, six classes, so probably six."

"Oh, my G..." he ran a hand through his hair. Danny had been studying since October. He was just a little stressed. "Well, I'll tell you one thing: Charlie's studying her ass off."

"Since when does she care?," Jason inquired, reaching for leftover pizza.

"Since her grades have dropped a lot," he replied, "she really shouldn't have blew off the bad English grade. I mean, yeah, it was the first one. But, after that, she kept saying the same thing: 'it's still early, it doesn't matter'. And now she has to get at least a high 'B' on these exams to pass."

"Bad grades pile up."

"Yeah."

"But, hey," Jason shrugged, "some dumb exams, and then our first Christmas break."

"True," Danny muttered. He eyed Jason carefully, then slowly asked, "do you... what are you doing for Christmas?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they close all the resident halls, you gotta go somewhere," he sighed, "where will you go?" He knew his dad would never allow him to come home.

"Figured I'd contact someone," he said nonchalantly, "see some of my army buddies."

"Jason, c'mon," Danny said, "really, what's your plan?"

"I'll get a motel, alright?" Jason sighed, "a-a hotel, or something."

"Jason, you can't- you can't spend Christmas in a hotel."

"Don't have another choice, Danny."

"Yeah, you do," Danny said, almost insistently, "Come home with me and Charlie."

* * *

"Hey, mom," Danny hugged his mother, smiling. She squeezed him tightly before hugging Charlie. After all the reuniting was finished, she turned to Jason.

"Hi, Jason," she smiled, "welcome to our home."

"Thank you, Mrs. Matheson," he nodded to her.

"Rachel, please," she corrected. Jason nodded politely.

"Hey, the kids are home!," Miles called, coming into the room. Bass and Lindsay were right behind and him and Danny largely suspected the latter was the reason for Miles being there at all.

"Hey, Uncle Miles," Charlie said, grinning. "This is Jason, Danny's roommate."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Jason shook his hand.

"Sir? You hear that?," Bass joked, "dude, you're old." Lindsay hit him lightly on the wrist, smiling.

"You're the same age, dumb ass," Miles snapped.

"Miles! Watch y-"

"Ben," Rachel said softly, "calm-"

"Watch your mouth in my house," Ben snapped. He glanced at Rachel, and no one but her heard him, when he muttered, "don't defend him." He walked away. Everyone dispersed but the three students. Danny turned to Jason.

"I am so sorry, man," he said, blowing air through his mouth. "It's not always like this."

"When Miles is around, yeah, it pretty much is," Charlie argued.

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "It's... messed up."

"Hey, it's cool," Jason said with a chuckle, "still better than my family."

...

Rachel Matheson kept her mouth shut and her back pressed to the wall as her husband and former lover argued.

"I say a swear word and I'm a bad influence?", Miles asked incredulously.

Rachel wasn't surprised.

"Jesus, Ben, they're in college! They hear worse than 'dumb ass' from their professors, probably!"

They always fought.

"Right, because you've experienced _so_ much college life!"

She couldn't say anything when they did.

"Oh, excuse me! I was busy risking my life in Iraq three damn times!"

Because it was her fault they fought.

"Yeah, I'm not saying that's bad or anything. I'm just saying, don't assume my kids are pot smoking dropouts to be!"

It was _all_ her fault.

"I'm sorry, I said nothing about weed!"

Her fault that her kids barely knew their uncle.

"Miles, just stop-"

"Stop _what,_ Ben?! What am I doing?! _You_ invited me here! You told me to stop cussing, I did. I said sorry. Why are you so pissed?!"

Her fault that her husband hated his brother, who he was once so close with.

"You really think it's about the cussing, Miles, _really?"_

"Ben, you can't even bring that up. We apologized, we stopped a long time before that, don't act like we've been doing it this whole time!"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. She had started it. It wasn't Miles who went to her house late at night.

"You had an affair with my _wife!,"_ Ben roared, "You're supposed to be my wife, and you slept with my wife! Yeah, I'm gonna be just a little pissed about that!"

_She_ kissed _him._ He tried to stop her.

"Then just _say_ that! Don't chastise me like a damn child for swearing!"

She had done it anyway. She was drunk.

"Miles, stop. You don't get to talk to me like that."

She begged him. All he did was say yes.

"Tell me you never made a mistake, Ben. I know you think you're perfect and all, but honestly? Tell me you never screwed up."

She was in the wrong. So much wrong that felt so damn right all at the same time.

"I don't claim to be perfect, Miles, but I never made a mistake as big as screwing my brother's wife!"

Rachel hated listening to it.

"How about screwing up your marriage?," Miles asled calmly.

That was the end of it. Because Ben punched his brother right in the face.

"Ben!," Rachel cried. Both men looked at her in shock. The few times they'd seen each other, when they fought, she always kept her mouth shut and her back pressed against the wall.

"Of _course_ you'd defend him," Ben snarled.

"Yes, I would!," she snapped. "Because you're preaching about bad influences corrupting our children and then you go around hitting people- your own _brother!?"_

"Rachel," he took her hands, "I'm sorry."

"I need to talk to Miles," she said softly, and pulled away. "Alone."

"No, Rachel, I don't think-"

"Ben, really," she whispered, "I'm not going to kiss him the second you turn away." Ben glared at Miles, and made no move to leave.

"Ben?," Lindsay called, after opening the door. "Danny is looking for you." Ben didn't move. "In the kitchen?" He threw a glance at Rachel, then left. Rachel turned to her sister-in-law.

"Thank you," she whispered. Lindsay nodded, then closed the door softly, and walked away. Rachel turned to Miles.

"You know, Ben was always the brain," he said, touching his lip to check for blood, "but he can, uh, pack a punch."

"Miles," Rachel said softly.

"I guess he actually listened when I taught him self defense."

"Miles."

"Never thought he'd use it on me, but-"

_"Miles!"_

"What, Rachel?," he asked with a heavy sigh.

"It's my fault, and I know it," she said, "but you need to back off. Ben isn't-"

"It's not _all_ your fault, Rachel. It takes two to screw."

"I kissed you. I went to your house _drunk._ I-"

"You were there for _him,_ though," he defended her, "I wasn't lying. If he hadn't been a terrible husband, you never would've been with me."

"We had a lot of problems," she agreed, then added, "on both sides."

"Yeah, well, I never saw you working late."

"I was impatient, and unsympathetic-"

"and _worried,_ Rachel," he insisted, "you wanted the marriage to work. No one blames you."

"That's the problem!," she hissed, "it's my fault, but Ben only blames _you!_ He's forgiven me!"

"It ended. That's what matters."

"Miles, what if you had never shipped out? Would we still be sleeping together behind his back?"

"Nah, he would've found out by now."

"Miles!"

"It was a long time ago, Rachel," he said heavily, "you're happy, with Ben. And I'm... I'm doing good."

"You should be happy," she whispered. "With someone else."

"I can't. Can't do that, Rachel. I'm not..." he sighed. Rachel could tell, he had something he needed to ask. She was afraid, but her curiosity was stronger.

"What is it, Miles?"

"Is she mine?," he blurted.

"What?!"

"Charlie: is she my kid?"

"No. She's Ben's," Rachel answered simply. She was as white as a sheet by now.

"I know that, but, like, _biologically..._ is she mine?"

"How dare you ask such a thing," she whispered.

"It's not impossible, Rachel," he said, quietly, calmly, "she was born at a point where it could be mine or Ben's. And since Ben was always working late, I'm kind of thinking Charlie's my kid."

"Mom?"

Both spun around to see Danny standing there, in shock. His eyes were wide, his hand still on the door knob.

"Danny, this-this isn't what it looks like," Rachel said quickly, "baby, just-just finish unpacking, ok? It's ok."

"What does it look like?," he asked, staring at his Uncle Miles.

"Danny, please, just go unpack, please, ok?," Rachel begged, "everything is ok. You heard wrong, alright? Uncle Miles was just- he wasn't... oh, God."

"Did you have an affair?," he accused, "with-with Uncle Miles?"

"No!," she exclaimed quickly, "no, I-I-"

"Rachel," Miles interrupted her stuttering, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rachel pushed back the shivers that his touch still sent up her spine, and stood up straight.

"Go get your sister," she said to Danny. He nodded, still shocked, and left, the door still open. Rachel turned to Miles and said, under her breath, "it doesn't matter who's blood she has. She is _Ben's_ daughter."

Miles didn't say anything.

After a few moments, Rachel could hear her children's voices coming closer.

"Yeah, I got that, bur what does she want?"

"She just said to go and get you, Charlie. Geez."

"I was having a conversation with Jason."

"You can have it later. C'mon."

Charlie pushed past him to get into the room first, then stood in front of her mother, crossing her arms. She glanced up her uncle

"What's up?," she asked.

"Charlie, honey, I need you to sit down, please," Rachel said, fighting with her mind to keep her voice calm. "You too, Danny, please." Everyone, including Rachel, noticed that she said 'please' way more than necessary.

"What's going on, mom?," Charlie asked.

"Charlie, Danny, your-your father doesn't like to talk about this," she started, checking to see if Ben was nearby. "So he's not going to know we had this conversation, ok? Ok. Um," she sighed heavily, "before either of you were even born, after your father and I were married, we-"

"Oh, God, is this a sex talk?," Charlie asked in horror. Danny, who knew what this was about, rolled his eyes.

"What? No, it's not a sex talk!," Rachel said, exasperated. "No, it's... ok. Shortly after getting married, your father and I started having problems. He was always working late, and I got fed up too easily. We stopped talking. We almost spent some time apart. Well, um, I wanted to fix things. I really did. So I went to your Uncle Miles' house. He was his brother, he'd know how to fix things. I was drunk, when I knocked on his door. That's one thing, kids, don't ever get drunk. It screws your mind up, and you do things you never would so sober. It's a horrible thing-"

"Mom," Danny interrupted.

"Right. Sorry," she shook her head, and continued, "anyway. I was drunk, and we started talking. And, because I was drunk, I kissed him."

"Uncle Miles?!," Charlie asked, in pure shock.

"Yes," Rachel confirmed, loathing herself. "I kissed him, and he said to stop. But I did it anyway. And next thing I knew, we-we, um..."

"We had sex," Miles said for her. She could only nod, eyes closed.

"Wait, _what!?,"_ Charlie demanded.

"Yes."

"What did _dad_ do?"

"Your father didn't find out... for a while."

"But it was a one time thing, right?," Danny asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"No," Rachel choked out, "it went on for over a year."

"A _year?!,"_ both kids asked.

"Yes. It stopped when your uncle left with the Marines."

"And then dad found out? You-you told him, right?," Charlie was about to scream. This was too much. How could she ever look at her mom or uncle again?

But then, it's not like they betrayed her or anything. This happened before she was even born. This has nothing to do with her. Sure, it's kind of a huge secret. And yeah, she nearly lost all contact with her favourite uncle because of it. But really, this wouldn't affect her at all

"Do you remember your freshman year, Charlie?," she asked. "When-when your father and I and Miles got in that huge fight?"

_"That's_ what that was about?!," Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Dad found out?"

"Yes."

"How?," Charlue demanded.

"Miles told him."

"Why?"

"I had too much guilt," Miles said.

"So... you didn't, mom?"

"No, of course I did! But, it was so hard to say... Miles was just braver than I was."

Charlie stood up.

"Charlie, _please!_ Don't hate me or your uncle!"

"I don't."

"Charlie, just sit down! Please! We can talk this out!"

"What more is there to say?!," Charlie spit, "is there any more secrets that we need to know? Or is that it?"

"No, nothing else happened." Besides the fact that Rachel was pretty sure she was still in love with Miles. Oh, and that Charlie might be his blood.

"Then there's nothing left to say," Charlie said, walking toward the door.

"Charlie, please!"

"I am not going to sit down and tell you how this makes me _feel,_ mom," she spun around, "because, right now, I don't _know_ how I feel!" She walked out the door, and slammed it behind her. Then, everyone was quiet for a while.

"You're not going to tell her?," Danny asked quietly. Rachel and Miles turned back to him.

"What?," she asked.

"That she may be his," he nodded to Miles. Rachel made up her mind quickly.

"She's not. If there was the slightest chance she was, I would've told her. I promise."

Miles didn't say anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie stomped through the hallway of her parents' house. She hoped to God her mother wasn't following her. Telling her something like that was one thing, but expecting her to discuss it... that was just not going to happen.

She knocked on the guest bedroom door, and waited impatiently. No one answered. She knocked again.

"Jason!," she called, and knocked again. The door opened, and she saw Jason, his slightly longer hair messed up. He yawned.

"Yeah?," he asked.

"Can I come in?," she pleaded. He noticed the distress in her voice and nodded.

"Yeah," he said, clearing his mind of his exhaustion, "yeah, sure, come in." She walked past him and sat on the small couch. He went into the bathroom, swallowed his pills, and splashed water on his face to wake himself up. When he went back out, Charlie was crying.

He was shocked. He'd never seen her cry. It was worrisome. He stood in front of her. She hated crying and you could tell. Her hand was over her mouth and she kept blinking.

"Charlie?," Jason asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My mom had an affair with my uncle," she blurted.

"Oh!," Jason said. He didn't know these people well, but it was still shocking.

"She just told me," she continued, sniffing. Finally, the tears went away. "And I know I shouldn't be so upset about it, but... just that they kept this from me..."

"It's ok, Charlie," he said, "you can be upset."

"I just... I don't understand! Why? Why would she cheat on my dad? I know she loves him."

"Sounds like she loved Miles too."

"You think? Or do you think it was just about sex?"

"I don't know, Charlie."

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"You've gotten better," she pointed out, and stood up.

"Um, yeah," he nodded, not looking her in the eye, "Yeah, I guess. The meds help. And... yeah, I'm good."

"You said we couldn't be together because you weren't ready."

"Charlie-"

"That was three months ago, Jason."

"Charlie."

"Please, tell me you're ready."

"Charlie, it's not that I can't. It's that I shouldn't. I shouldn't sleep with you and-"

"You think all I want from you is sex?," she asked, sounding hurt. "Jason, I don't want to just screw you. I want a relationship. I want to kiss you and hold your hand, and watch movies with you, and Jason, I want you. I want to be with you. _Please_ tell me you can do that." He was quiet for a long time.

Finally, he said, "Ok. I want that too." She nodded and sniffed.

"And I am _not_ just crying because of my mom's affair," she said.

"I know."

"I'm crying because I may have just flunked my first semester of college," she said, her voice shaky, "and I already have books to read and papers to write for the next one. And I can't find a damn job, and I can't pay all my bills, but I don't want to ask my parents for help. And, yeah, because my mom's been keeping this huge secret, and my uncle and I were so close when I was a kid, but because of this stupid mistake, I never see him, and my dad-"

"Charlie. I know," Jason looked her in the eye, "I understand. It's ok."

"You know how I said I didn't want just sex?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's true. But I do want sex now. _Right_ now."

"Charlie-"

"Stop saying my name, Jason!," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly, "I'm just saying. We haven't been dating for five minutes. I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Jason, please," she whispered. She came closer to him, and moved his arms so he was holding her. Then she put her hands on his shoulders. "Please. I know you want this. Please, give me this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very, very sure."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Jason?," she breathed, her eyes closed.

"Are you a virgin?," he asked. Her eyes opened.

"Does that matter?"

"Yes," he said. He didn't want to say why. But he was afraid that if she was, he would be too rough. If she had never done it before, if he was her first, he had to be very gentle with her.

"Yes, I am," she said. "Does that change things for you?" She was so calm. Almost accusing.

"No. No, I still-still want this."

"Ok."

She leaned forward and kissed him.

...

Danny sat at the desk in his old bedroom, reading the back of the book for his history class next semester. He'd read it five times already. He tried to start it. It wasn't bad. A little slow maybe, but it was supposed to pick up. It was about the flag raisers at Iwo Jima.

But he couldn't focus. His mind was on how his dad must have felt when he found out. And why it happened in the first place. And was Charlie only his half sister?

He put down the book, and walked out. He didn't know how he'd act when he saw his father. Or his mother and uncle for that matter. Christmas was in a week. They'd all be together for a lot of family dinners and stuff.

And who all knew? Was it just he and Charlie in the dark? Did their grandparents know? Obviously Bass and Lindsay know. Would they ever tell his dad that they knew.

Danny stopped at Charlie's door and knocked. She may not want to, but they- _he_ had to talk about this. Not with his mom, no, but with Charlie. He didn't know why. He just always talked to wasn't any different.

"Charlie," he called softly. No answer. He knocked again. "Charlie? I-I need to talk to you." No answer. "I'm coming in, Charlie." He opened the door, and she wasn't there. He sighed and turned around, figuring she went to talk to Jason. It all happened about an hour and a half ago, she'd be past shocked by now, and pissed off.

He stopped in front of the guest bedroom door. He didn't bother knocking. It was just like at college, right? He didn't have to knock to get into Jason's room then. He opened the door, and looked around the room. His eyes landed on the bed, where a shirtless Jason was a holding a snoozing, and shirtless Charlie. Jason looked up, and his eyes widened.

"Danny," he said, nearly pleading. Danny shut the door, then stared at him.

"What the _hell?!,"_ he shouted. That made Charlie stir.

_"Shh!,"_ Jason hissed, then sat up a little. Charlie was still sleeping, but both boys noticed the way her hand curled, gripping Jason's shoulder, willing him closer.

"Jason," Danny said, sounding pissed. "What the _damn_ hell are you doing in bed with my sister?"

"Danny, I know y-"

"With my _sister,_ Jason!"

"I know," he whispered, putting his hands up, "I know, ok? You're pissed. I get it. She came to me, she asked for it."

"And you just said 'ok'!?," Danny demanded, "Jason she's a teenage girl, you can't just-"

"No, she's not," Jason interrupted.

"What?"

"She's not a teenager," Jason said firmly, "she is older than you. She is not a teenager. She's twenty-two. She's more than capable of making her own decisions."

"Is she?"

"Look, she wasn't drunk," he continued, "she wasn't high. Extremely angry, maybe. But her head was very clear. She wasn't confused, or incapable of making good decisions. She came in here, very aware of what she was doing, and what she wanted."

"And she wanted you to screw her?"

"Yes. I wouldn't that harsh a term to talk about a woman I happen to respect very much," he looked at Danny accusingly, angered that he was talking about Charlie like that, regardless of his anger. "But yes. She asked me to. I made sure _she_ was sure, and ready, and I said ok. Tell me, Danny, what's wrong with that?"

"She's my _sister!,"_ he hissed.

"Lots of girls are someone's sister," Jason said calmly.

"Oh my G-" Danny cut himself off in disbelief. He put his palm on his forhead, and started pacing angrily.

"Would you just _listen?_ I have a point here," Jason was so calm.

"I can't believe this."

"Take your mom for example."

"I honestly can't believe this."

"I'm sure your mom's brother wasn't too happy about her-"

"My mom doesn't have a brother!," Danny snapped.

"Jesus, Danny, just think," Jason grew exasperated, "somewhere down the line, your grandma, or great grandma, or _someone_ had a brother who was not too happy about them having sex. But, if they never did, you wouldn't be here, now would you?"

"Jason, how are you defending yourself right now?!"

"At least I'm not some deadbeat druggie or something!," he snapped, "I am a good guy, Danny. You _know_ that. I am a good guy who respects and cares about your sister."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"My sister. Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I like her. I like her a lot."

"That's not what I asked."

"Danny, it's too early to know if it's love. This isn't some love at first sight, Disney movie romance."

"Look, I just found out that my mom cheated on my dad because she loved someone else," Danny said slowly, "I think she'll always kind of love my dad. But, some part of her will always wonder if it had been best if she'd left him for that someone else. So you tell me, Jason, tell me you're not going to leave her for someone else."

"Danny, I'm not intending to marry your sister. Not right now anyway. Could I see myself marrying her, spending my life with her, after dating her for a while?," he looked down at her, "yeah. I think I could. I don't know. Maybe I do love her. But it's too early to recognize it or not. Especially because... because I've never _been_ in love. But I promise, I'm not going to cheat on her. Not if we get married, or date for years, or even just for a few months. I'm not going to leave her for someone else."

"If you had to say-"

"Danny," Jason cautioned, knowing where he was going.

"_If you had to say_," he repeated firmly, "do you think you are -or are going to eventually be- in love with her?"

"I... I think so," Jason said, honestly, "This is going to sound dumb, but I feel differently about her than I've felt about other girls I've dated. I woke up with other girls beside me before, and she's the only one ever that I didn't wonder if I regretted it or not. I feel right. I feel like everything is where and how it's supposed to be. Except that you're not ok with it."

"How many?"

"What?"

"You said there were other girls. How many other girls?"

"Dude!"

"No, tell me."

"Why is that you're business?"

"Because you're sleeping with my sister! I want to know what kind of guy she's dating."

"You know me, Danny. Better than anyone."

"Then why can't you tell me? Guys talk about this stuff. If we're as close as you say, then you should be able to tell me."

"Danny-"

"And if we're not, then you shouldn't be dating my sister." Jason just stared at him incredulously. "What, you don't remember? Did you lose count?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"That's the number."

"Three. Ok. And, of those three, were any of them prostitutes?"

"Dude!"

"I didn't hear an answer."

"I'm not going to explain my sexual history to you!"

"I want to make sure you're not going to give my sister an STD or AIDs or something!"

"I think AIDs is a _type_ of STD," Jason pointed out.

"No, there are other ways of getting it, but it can be. And a _really_ high percentage of prostitutes have it. Like, sixty, _seventy_ percent or something."

"Why do you even know that, man?"

"The university's sex week was last week," he explained, shrugging and sighing with agitation, "my cultural anthropology teacher made us learn about it."

_"Ok,_ then," Jason said, with a slight chuckle.

"But, hey! No! Answer the question! Have you had sex with any prostitutes?!"

"No!," Jason exclaimed, laughing at how intense Danny was getting. He grew serious, and added, "No, ok? I've never slept with a prostitute. Just normal girls. Their names were Tracy, Danielle, and Mary. Tracy was first, when I was eighteen. We dated for a month before we did it. We broke up three months before I shipped out. I met Danielle in the service. Nothing serious. And Mary I met and dated the summer after my first tour. She cheated on me after I was relocated. That was two and a half years ago. None of them had STDs. And I don't. Because I had to get tested several times for the army. There. Satisfied?" Danny grumbled out some sort of 'ok' or something of that nature. Jasom shook his head. "Look, I'm not going to hurt your sister in anyway. I care about Charlie and I'm going to take care of her." She stirred and then opened her eyes, blinking a couple times. She looked up at Jason and smiled.

"Hey," she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Um, hey," he said, worried, "how, uh, how long have you been up?"

"Few seconds," she replied. "why? What's going on?"

"Well, your brother's here," Jason nodded in his direction. She gasped, and pulled the sheet up to her chin. Everything was pretty much covered anyway, though.

_"Danny!,"_ she exclaimed, looking over at him. "Danny, I know you're going to be pissed, but-"

"Save it, Charlie," he muttered, "Jason already said everything I needed to hear."

He left, not slamming the door, but not shutting it gently either. Charlie didn't know, and Jason wasn't sure he did either, that Danny's parting words weren't meant badly. Jason had proved the one thing Danny had needed to know: Charlie was going to be ok. Jason would make her happy and she'd be ok. And after talking to Jason thoroughly, Danny was reassured. But... they didn't need to know that.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he kept glancing back in the mirror at Jason and Charlie. They were making out passionately. That's all they ever did. The second his parents, were gone, they went at it again.

"Hey, guys?," he called uncomfortably. They kept at it. "Guys. Oh my God. Jason!" They jumped apart. They hadn't even heard him the first two times.

"Yeah?," Jason asked, out of breath considerably.

"Ok, look, I know I said I was cool with this," he began, "but I'm not." He had finally given up and told them he 'gave his blessing or whatever', the day after Christmas. That was exactly two weeks ago.

"What happened?," Charlie asked defensively.

"If you guys wanna date or whatever, that's great, cool, I don't care," he shrugged, "but could you not make out right in front of me."

"Uh, technically, we're right behind you," Jason pointed out. Charlie giggled in a very un-Charlie like way.

"Dude, I'm serious."

"Oh, c'mon," Charlie rolled her eyes, "What if it was you and Eve?"

"Ooh, don't bring up Eve," Jason cautioned.

"Why? What happened?"

"We broke up," Danny said, keeping his eyes trained on the road.

"What?," she asked, genuine sadness lacing her voice. She didn't particularly like or dislike Eve, but she made Danny happy. And the fact that he didn't even tell her bugged her. "I thought things were going so well?"

"Yeah, well, so did I," he sighed, "ok, that's not true, really."

"Pull over."

"What? No. Why?"

"Just do it," she commanded. He sighed, and turned the wheel, pulling to the side of the road. "Jason, you drive." Jason understood, and unbuckled his belt, then got out, and stood in front of Danny's car door.

"It's ok, man, just get out," he said softly. Danny didn't want to talk about this, but he knew Charlie would be persistent until he did , so he threw off his belt, and sat in Jason's seat. Jason got behind the wheel, and adjusted the music so only he could hear it, and nothing else, giving them privacy to talk. He began driving.

"Tell me what happened."

"She texted me about a week ago," he said, "said she couldn't see it going anywhere."

"She broke up with you with a text? What a _bitch."_

"Charlie," he reprimanded.

"Oh, come on," she said, "she broke up with you over a text."

"It had been going south for a while," he insisted, "honestly, it was best that way. It would've been uglier in person."

"What happened?"

"It's just... we never saw each other, you know?," he shrugged, "except class, and Cinema, we never made an effort to hang out. Sometimes we never wanted to. I don't know."

"Weren't you guys happy?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But sometimes we weren't. It's hard to describe."

"Why didn't you tell me?," she asked. Danny was shocked at how hurt she sounded.

"You seemed busy all the time. It wasn't your problem."

"Danny, you're my brother," she said softly, "your problems are my problems.

"I just... it happens, you know? It was my first relationship. I knew it probably wouldn't last forever." He gave a small chuckle. "I mean, c'mon, I'm not so naive as to think the first girl I date will be the one I'm going to happily spend my life with."

She smiled, "Not everyone has that kind of logic, you know."

"I guess I'm just lucky," he shrugged , yawning before the words were out of his mouth.

"You should sleep," she said quietly.

"I'm fine," he shrugged it off.

"You've been driving for five hours, since seven a.m."

"Mm," he said, his eyes struggling to stay all the way open, "traffic's bad."

"I know. Go to sleep."

"I'm fine, Charlie."

"Danny, you need to sleep."

"You don't have to take care of me anymore."

"I know," she repeated, "but you _still_ have to sleep."

He yawned again, then said, "Ok, fine. I'll sleep."

"Ok, good. I'll move up front, give you more room."

"K," he said, expecting her to have Jasom stop. But she didn't. She started snaking her way over the seats and armrests. It was not a large car. The room was scarce. Danny opened his eyes, and then bolted up. "Charlie!" Jason looked back.

"Charlie, stop!," he shouted.

"Oh, I'm fine," she rolled her eyes.

"Sit down!," Danny ordered. She ignored them, reaching for the button that flipped the seat back forward.

"Damn it, Charlie, I'm _flying_ down the highway!"

"So watch the road," she challenged. He did as she said, but kept shouting at her.

"Sit _down!"_

"What do you think I'm trying to do, you idiot?" Once she had the back forward, she climbed over it, practically sitting on the dashboard.

"Charlie!"

"Charlie, there's a cop! I'm gonna be passing him in... ten seconds, _maybe._ Sit your ass down! _Now!"_ She kicked the back to it's upright position, then spun around and planted herself into the seat. She buckled her belt a split second before passing the cop. She even nodded to him, and smiled, before they sped away, a little slower than the limit, because Jason had slowed down. She then looked at the two boy's horrified faces and laughed.

"You guys look ridiculous," she chuckled, and put her sunglasses on. "Calm the hell down."

"Charlie, I swear to _God,_ if you do anything like that again..."

"Oh, God, Jason, c'mon," she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back, and out of the arm of the glasses. "I'm fine, you're fine, it's all fine."

"I'm not fine! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, psh," she blew out of her mouth, "calm down." She twisted her body and leaned forward.

"What are you- no!," he exclaimed, and moved away from her. "No! You can't kiss me when I'm driving, Charlie! Especially after that!"

"Oh, God...," she sat back, and sighed, "you're no fun, you know that, Jason?"

"And you're going to get yourself hurt having 'fun', Charlie. The way _you_ define it, fun's bad."

...

As she realized the sun was gone, Charlie pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. She thought about fixing her hair, but decided it wasn't worth it. Although, she thought, it probably looks like crap.

"We should've been there hours ago," she muttered.

"Well, Charlie, we stopped for lunch, _and_ dinner, and it's the end of the holidays, traffic sucks," he sighed, agitated, "and we changed a tire. Crap's happened."

"You're still pissed at me?," she asked. He said nothing. "Jason, c'mon, I said I was sorry." He stayed silent. She looked back at Danny, who was half laying in his seat, sleeping soundly. He glanced at her.

"You look beautiful," he said quietly. She was almost sure he didn't say it.

"What?," she looked at him.

"With your hair pushed up, like that," he said, eyes never leaving the road, "you look beautiful."

"Shut up," she chuckled.

"I mean it," he said. They were quiet for a long time.

"You know, it makes sense now."

"What's that?"

"Why my parents were gone all the time," she replied, looking at her brother through the mirror. "My dad, he always worked late. I mean, they had the same job, but my mom worked less. To stay with us. Then, my uncle came to live in Chicago for a while. I remember thinking we were all supposed to be thrilled. I was only about ten. Danny was, like, six. Maybe seven already. I don't know. I mean, he was family. We're supposed to be happy when family came home." She paused to laugh bitterly, with her mouth closed. "But, instead, my mom started working a lot. I only got why now."

"You think she was having another affair?"

"No," she shifted in her seat, "I think she was working a lot. To avoid having another affair. Well, apparently, ten was old enough to babysit from three until nine or ten every night. I put Danny to bed. I made him dinner. I...," she sighed, "he will kill me if he finds out I'm telling you this."

"I won't tell him," Jason promised.

"Danny... has asthma."

"Ok?," he said. That wasn't that bad a thing. "That's ok."

"No, like, really bad asthma," she said, "he... almost died. As a-as a baby. And as a fetus. There was a new procedure. Experimental, but his only hope at that point. I don't know what it was, but it worked. And so, yay, sure. Only sometimes, it would falter. You partner that with the asthma... it was bad. Like, ok, yeah. Sometimes, it was just normal, routine asthma. Give him an inhaler, he's good. But sometimes, sometimes it was _awful."_ She was quiet for a few moments. "You saw my house. It's not a small house. I had my own room. But a lot of the time, I slept in his. I told him I was just there until he fell asleep, but really, I'd be there all night. Sometimes, I'd wake up in my bed. My parents had moved me. That went on until he was eleven."

"What happened?"

"He... got pissed, told me he was old enough to use his inhaler, calm himself down, you know...," she shook her head, "I still insisted that I have a closer room. Because, by that point, there was so much work, they had to stay late. And I kept taking care of Danny. True, the attacks got better as he grew up but, even when I was travelling, I video chatted him every night, made sure he took his meds. I made mom stop working so much... I was terrified the day he left for college." She was quiet some more. "Have you ever seen _Footloose?"_

"Um, no," he said, confused, pulling onto the exit lane. "Why? Is it a favourite?"

"Actually, no, I don't care for it. My mom liked it a lot. One of the few times she stayed home, I was around fourteen, we watched it. I don't remember much of it. Except that the girl, like, stretched herself between two moving cars to kiss her boyfriend."

"Well, that was stupid of her."

"Yeah, well, I never had the chance to do those things. I don't think I ever would've, if I _could_ have, you know? Just... the fact that I never was _able_ to..." she shook her head and sighed, then continued, "I didn't have friends. I had people that I sat with at lunch. But I didn't go out. Maybe I was overdoing it, sure. But I couldn't help it. What if the _one_ time I left him alone... what if that was when he had an attack? I couldn't leave him. So, yeah, I know I'm twenty-two. And I'm supposed to be grown up, and make good decisions. But I never got to be a teenager, Jason. I didn't have that opportunity. And I guess, today, I saw that opportunity and I grabbed it while I could. While I had someone I knew was going to take care of me, instead of having someone I knew I had to take care of." After a few seconds of silence, she hit something, and groaned.

"What? What is it?"

"I hate talking about my brother like that. It makes him seem weak. He's not, Jason. He's really not. And makes me seem like I'm fed up with him. I'm not, I promise. I know, I sound horrible-"

"You don't," he interrupted, pulling up in front of their building. "You sound like the best sister he could possibly ask for." She smiled, and then he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Jason?," she whispered, once they pulled apart.

"Yeah?"

"I... I hope you have a good night."

He smiled, because he knew why she had just said such an odd wording of such a normal departure. And he knew what she had almost said.

"You too. Good night, Charlie."

"Night, Jason," she murmured. She got out, popped the trunk before he could think to help her, and walked into the building. He unbuckled the seat belt.

"Danny," he called. "Danny, c'mon, wake up." He stirred, then sat up. "We're home, man, let's go."

...

Danny immediately regretted their decision to drive back only a day before classes started. The second he woke up, he wished they had came home a week ago. But he splashed water on his face, and got dressed. Jason was still sleeping, and he envied his late starting schedule.

The first class for Danny's new schedule was _Biology 101._ He couldn't say he was excited. Biology wasn't his favourite. But he grabbed his bag, and shut the door, walking to the elevator. He got in, rode down, and walked to the coffee shop on the corner.

After buying a regular coffee, and putting the creamer and sugar in, he walked to the right building, glancing at the paper. It would be on the fifth floor. He stepped into the elevator. On only the second floor, the lift stopped, and someone stepped in. Danny held back a groan when he saw who it was.

"Oh, hi," Eve said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," he said, keeping his eyes forward.

"How was your Christmas?"

"Fine."

"Good," she attempted a chuckle. "You have a class in this building?"

"Yes."

"Oh," she was quiet for a while. "So, um, have you taken an interest in any major yet?"

"No." He sipped his coffee.

"Oh, well, that's ok. I'm still doing nursing. I have a couple classes in here. Oh, are you taking Anatomy?"

"No."

"Well, I am," she shrugged. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor. "This is me, actually." He said nothing. "Bye, Danny. Have a good first day."

"Yeah," he said shortly. She got out, and walked away, glancing back at him just once. The second the door closed, Danny breathed again.

...

Charlie finished unpacking her stuff, a task she had put off until the morning. Thinking was another one. But now that the sun was shining, her roommate was gone, and her head cleared by a good night's sleep, she had to do it.

She almost said 'I love you' to Jason. That's ridiculous! You don't say 'I love you' to boys you've been dating for less than a month, do you? But, she thought, I've known him for six, technically. But still, it was crazy.

On the other hand, she was ninety percent sure if she had said it, he would've said it back. What did that mean? Were they 'in love'? Did she love Jason? She loved being with Jason, that's for sure. And not just the sex, which was great. But also just sitting with him, hanging out. She had meant what she said. She wanted to hold his hand and be alone just to watch movies together. But, that hadn't happened at all during break. Not with her family there all the time.

A thought struck her, and she grabbed her laptop. She began downloading a movie, and, because they had great wi-fi all over campus, it was done with ten minutes. She walked to Jason's room, ignoring the elevator, and knocked.

"Come in," he called. She opened the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey!," he replied, sounding happy. "What's up?"

"Sit down," she intersected, then put the laptop on the counter and pressed play. "We're going to watch _Footloose."_


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie knocked on Jason's door, hoping he'd be awake. She didn't have to wait long because he threw open the door, pulled her inside, and kicked the door closed. Before either of them had a word in, they started kissing.

Charlie tried to pull away long enough to form words, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she spoke between breaths.

"What... time... mm...," she sighed in pleasure, as he started kissing her neck, and working up her shirt. "Oh, Jason... what time... do you have class?"

"Twelve," he choked out. She barely had time to look at an alarm clock before he spun her around.

"Bunk beds suck," she pouted, as he lifted her shirt over her head.

"No other choice," he said, kneeling down to kiss her stomach.

"Oh, my _God...,"_ she panted. He decided a bed wasn't necessary, and pulled her down to the floor, while she giggle screamed. "Jason!"

"I... do not... want... to wait," he said between kissing, starting at her stomach and ending at her lips.

"Alright, then," she agreed, and they started making out again. They barely broke for air, while they pulled at each other's clothing. Neither got much done though before a phone vibrated.

"Yours?," he asked, kissing her collarbone, mingling his kisses with tiny flicks of his tongue.

"Mm, no," she replied, moving her hands on his back, grappling with his shirt. He pulled away, and reached for his phone. "Oh, Jason, c'mon."

"Just... ok?," he insisted, glancing at it. His face turned white as it kept vibrating.

"Jason?," Charlie asked, pushing herself up, into a half laying position. "What's wrong?"

"It's my mom," he replied. He grabbed his shirt, pulled it on, and looked at her apologetically. "I have to take this. I'm sorry." He ran out.

Charlie put her shirt back on, and stood up. What the hell was that? She knew she probably should just wait for him, but she contemplated eavesdropping. But, she decided that would be disrespectful to Jason. So she stayed put.

...

Jason couldn't believe it. The phone rang again. _Answer it!,_ he told himself. His mother would hang up soon, he knew. _Just answer it!_ He could barely breathe. He hadn't spoken to his mother in six months, nearly. He blew out a big breath, then opened the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello?," he asked breathlessly, "Mom?"

"Jason?," his mother sounded frantic.

"I'm-I'm here, mom, what is it?"

"Jason, there's-there's,"she sniffed. She was obviously crying. "There's been an incident."

"What happened?," he demanded. Jason swore to God in his mind, if his dad had hit his mother, he would go there and call the cops himself.

"Your father got in a fight," she said, making her voice calm. "He almost killed a man."

"What? Why?," he said.

"I-I'm not sure."

"What happened?" She didn't answer. "Mom?"

"He was drunk," she admitted. Jason swore and sighed. He should've known.

"Ok. What can I do?"

"He's in jail," she said, and gave a small sob. "And I need you to bail him out."

"Mom, you can't honestly expect me to-"

"Jason, please!," she cried. "He'll be there for _months_ if you don't! I can't sleep at night with him in jail!" Jason didn't think it would be quite that long.

"Mom-"

"He's your _father,_ Jason! Please, help him!"

"Does he know you called me?"

There was a pause, then a quiet "no."

"He wouldn't want my help. He told me to stay the hell away."

"I know, sweetie, but-"

"He told me to never come home or talk to him again unless I was ready to be a man."

"Jason, I know, he was wrong, but-"

"He told me I was a coward, mom! A _coward,_ for almost dying!"

"Do it for _me _then, please!," she begged, "I know you have the money. I... I need him, Jason." Jason thought long and hard.

He asked, "Has he hurt you?"

"What?"

"Did he ever hit you?"

"N-no, of course not," she said, and he believed her. "No, Jason. He's never laid a hand on me that wasn't welcome. I swear. Please, Jason. Come home, and bail him out."

"I'll... I'll see what I can do, mom," he sighed. "I'll call you later."

"Thank you, Jason," she breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom," he said, with a small smile.

"Jason?"

"Hmm?," he asked, his eyes closed, his head against the wall, "what?"

"Your father loves you, too, he just doesn't-"

"Gotta go, mom. Bye," he said, and hung up. He didn't want to hear lies that neither of them believed.

He shoved his phone in his pocket, and walked back to his room. He reached for his keycard, and realized he left it in the room. He knocked. It opened quickly.

"Hey," Charlie said, closing the door after he walked inside, "What's up?"

"Not much," he sighed, and sunk into his chair.

"Well, is everything ok?"

"It's fine," he said, playing with a paper clip.

"Was your mom-"

"I said it's _fine,_ Charlie," he snapped, and stood up. He went into the bathroom, and took his pills.

He looked at himself long and hard in the mirror, waiting for his brain to calm down. He knew the effects of the drug weren't instant, but taking them made him calm down right away, just as a placebo, really. So, he took another. And it helped a little. He waited for the door to slam as he watched the panic leave his eyes. It did, but the door never slammed.

When he came out, Charlie was in her bra and underwear, standing in front of the bathroom door. "Charlie..."

"Look, you don't want to talk about it," she said, then shrugged, "I get it. It's ok. So we don't talk."

"Charlie..."

"We don't _talk,_ Jason," she repeated. She grabbed his hands, and led him away from the bathroom, then turned and pushed him into the chair. She straddled him. "Just do this." She lifted his shirt over his head, and kissed his muscles, then his chest, and his neck, ending at his lips. He didn't respond, and that's when she got worried. "Jason," she murmured, against his lips. She pulled away. "What is it?"

"It's not your problem," he replied.

"I tried not talking, but you couldn't," she said slowly, "so talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

"Charlie."

"Don't _do_ that!," she said angrily, and stood up. "I absolutely hate that! When you say my name over and over again because you don't want to talk about it! Why do you do that?!"

He started to say her name again, then stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Don't do that either," she said, softly now.

"My dad...," he started. "is in jail." Charlie gasped. "Not like, prison, or anything. He's just... probably in a holding cell, somewhere. He got damn near close to a long sentence though. He got in a fight. Don't know what about, don't know with who... probably that Rob guy. Our neighbor? He never got along well with my dad. Anyway, my mom wants me to, uh, bail him out."

"Oh," Charlie said softly. "And, what do _you_ think?" She sat on the bed, next to his chair, and put on her clothes.

"What do I... what do _I_ think?," he repeated, "I think it's awful. After everything he's done to me, you know? And she wants me to bail him out? It's crazy."

"Well... do you have to go there?"

"I think so."

"Jason, no."

"He's my dad, Charlie."

"I know, but you said it yourself. Everything he's done-"

"He's still my father! I don't want him leaving my mom alone, sitting in a cell for a while."

"It won't be long," she said. "fights don't get you life sentences."

"He almost killed the guy. He's probably going to press charges. And my dad will probably come off as guilty or mentally unstable. Either way, it's a mess. I should help."

"You think he'll thank you?," she asked sternly, "you think he'll forgive you, give you a pat on the back? He won't, Jason. He'll only screw you over again. Bail him out if you want to. Send the money to your mom. But don't let him back into your life."

"It's not that simple," he stated, shaking his head.

"Yes, it _is_," she insisted, "put the money in an envelope, and send it. You don't have to see him, or talk to him. Please, Jason. I don't want to see you get hurt." He looked at her for a while.

"Get me an envelope, please," he said quietly.

...

Danny walked out of the dimly lit building, sheilding his eyes from the sun. He put his book back into his bag, and walked. He wasn't sure where he was going. He had an hour until his next class, but he didn't know what to do with it.

He very nearly called Eve, just out of habit, but caught himself. He'd see her the next day, at Cinema Club anyway. He'd gotten an email that had informed him that meetings had been moved to Tuesday nights.

His dorm building was only five to ten minutes away, but he was scared to go back there. Not until Jason went to class. He was very worried he'd walk in on him and Charlie.

He realized that he couldn't avoid them forever, so he walked towards the building, and processed this. They were dating. Didn't they realize how awkward everything will be if they broke up? It would be terrible. But Jason did have a point. Danny would much rather Charlie be with him, than some druggie she met somewhere.

He just didn't like the thought of his sister sleeping with anyone. And it hurt a little to see them all happy and together, when he really missed Eve. He found himself wishing he'd run into her in the elevator, or that she'd cal him or something, even if it's just to give him back his jacket or something. But he had never even given it to her. She always had a jacket, she'd never seemed cold or anything. And she never _asked_ to wear his jacket... That whole tradition seemed weird to him now.

He opened the door to his room when he got there, and was worried. But all he saw was Charlie, on Jason's bed, by herself.

"Hey," he said, throwing his stuff onto his own bed. "Where's Jason?"

"Mailing a letter."

"You got class today?"

"No."

"What's wrong?," he asked, noting her distraught expression.

"Uh, Jason," she replied, finally looking at him. "Is bailing his father out of jail."

"Wait, wh- what happened?"

"He nearly killed a man," Charlie told him, "he was drunk, and now he's in jail, or something. Jason's mom called him, wanted him to go bail him out." She sighed heavily, then asked, "am I terrible for not letting him go?"

"What?," Danny was confused.

"I said no. I told him not to go home, but just send money. He... he's sending it now. Am I a bad girlfriend?"

"I don't think so," he replied, sitting on his bed, "you just don't want him to get hurt again."

"Yeah, well, that's not all," she admitted. "We got grades back. For the exams."

"Yeah, I know. How'd you do?"

"One A, two B's, three C's," she put her head on the back of the chair, "that's overall, not just the exams. I did bad, Danny."

"No, you didn't," he insisted.

"C'mon, Danny, I did worse than we thought I'd do."

"Charlie, don't beat yourself up over this."

It's not just that, either," she snorted, "he won't admit it, but he took an extra pill today."

"It's not always the same, I don't think," Danny defended, "it varies with the symptoms."

"Yeah, I figured, and I was thinking, like, ok, whatever," she shrugged, "but, then, uh, I looked at the clock and realized he should've taken them two hours earlier."

"So what? He took them late. Not a big deal."

"Except he had this guilt written all over his face when he came out," she pointed out. Well, you know, before he saw her nearly naked. "And, I don't know, I have a bad feeling."

"Should he have been back by now?," Danny asked. She looked over at the clock.

"Nah, he has class."

"Are we- or, are _you_ meeting him for lunch?"

"I don't know," she replied, with a shrug. She was quiet for a minute, then looked at him. "We never talked about it."

"What, lunch?"

"Huh?"

"You said-"

"Oh, no, not me and Jason," she shook her head, "me and you. We never talked about the affair."

"Oh," he said softly, "that."

"Can you believe them?," she asked. "Mom and Uncle Miles? I mean, how does something like that happen?"

"People make mistakes, I don't know," he shrugged.

"Do you think she still loves him?"

"Dad or Uncle Miles?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "both, I guess."

"I don't think she ever didn't love dad," he replied, "she just... just..."

"Loved Miles more," she finished.

"I don't know if she loved him more, or just as much, but... if she didn't love dad, she would've left him."

"And we never would've been born," she agreed. Danny thought about how his uncle thought he was Charlie's father.

"Yeah," he said, after a moment.

"Did mom say anything more, after I left?"

"No."

"You'd tell me if you knew more than me, right?," she asked, searching his eyes. He remembered his mother's words: _if there was any chance she was his, I would've told her_.

"Of course."

"You're a good brother, Danny," she said, "I'm sorry about Eve."

"It's fine. She's...," he sighed, and shrugged, then smiled, "she's just a girl, you know?"

"But you miss her," Charlie pointed out. "don't you?"

"A little," he admitted. "But, um, I'll find someone else."

"My roommate Ashley and Sam just broke up," she offered.

He laughed, "Me dating your roommate, while you're dating mine? I think that'd be too weird."

"It doesn't matter," she smiled, "not if you love them."

"Do you love Jason?," he asked, in surprise. They'd been dating only three weeks.

"Um, I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "I think so." Danny hid a laugh. "What?"

"It's just unlike you to be so... I don't know, lovey, I guess."

"Things change," she said, "people do. Until Jason, I never cared to date anyone, you know? And, from almost the moment I met him, I thought, 'hey, I wouldn't mind being in an actual relationship with this guy'."

"So you're happy?"

"Yeah, I am," she said, then her smile sort of fell, "that's why I don't want him letting his dad in, you know. I know, that if he does, he won't come back for awhile. His dad will manipulate him into staying. I don't want him to leave."

"I get it," Danny assured her. There was an almost hesitant sounding knock, and Charlie looked at her brother.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"No," he shook his head, "it's probably just Jason. He must've left his card." Charlie nodded in agreement, as Danny got up to get the door. He opened it to see it was Jason at all.

"Uncle Miles?," he asked in surprise.

Miles looked uncomfortable and nervous but happy to see them.

"Hey, guys."


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie stood up and walked over to stand beside her brother.

"Uncle Miles? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, can I come in?," he asked, hands in his pockets.

"Oh, uh, Danny?"

"What? Oh, right, sure," he said, numbly, and stepped aside. Miles came in, and Danny closed the door.

"So, what are you doing here?," Charlie asked.

"I, uh, stopped by to see my sister," he said, "and I thought I'd come see you."

"Ok," she said slowly, "Why?"

"Cause you live ten minutes away, and I don't see you much."

"No, why were you visiting Aunt Lindsay in the first place?"

"Because she's lonely," he shrugged.

"Uh, where's her husband?"

"Um, in Mexico," he said slowly.

"What? Why?"

"Family business," he waved it off. "Anyway, I'll be staying at a hotel here for a week."

"Uncle Miles, don't you have a job?," Danny asked.

"Not currently, no," he replied. "But hey, more time for family." Just then, the door opened, and Jason walked in.

"Uh, hey, guys," he said, looking at Miles, then at Charlie and Danny. "I found your aunt in the hallway. And she keeps asking me about my interest in various historical figures." He looked over his shoulder. "So, when she comes in here, please distract her from that. Because I don't really want to tell her that I don't care that Thomas Jefferson ended the Golden Age of... something..."

"Piracy," Miles, Charlie, and Danny all finished for him. They'd all heard it before.

"Hey, guys," Lindsay came in. "Oh, Miles, you're already up here."

"Yep," he nodded.

"So, do you guys want to get some lunch?"

"Uh, sure," Charlie replied, "we could go to the, uh, diner?"

"Sounds good," Miles agreed. Danny just eyed him distrustfully.

...

After they ate, the group, including Jason, decided to walk through the park. Danny walked a little slower, and then made his way to his uncle.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Hey, kid," Miles said back.

"Are you really just here for Lindsay?"

"Yes, why else would I come?"

"I thought... I thought you might be here for Charlie. Because you still think she's yoir daughter or something."

Miles sighed, "Have you told her?"

"Is there anything _to_ tell?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "But no, I promise, that's not why I'm here."

"She's not yours."

"Danny-"

"She's my dad's daughter," Danny said firmly, "she is my sister."

"Danny, no one's taking your sister away from you," he said firmly, "I'm here for Lindsay."

"So... you wanna tell me what the family situation in Mexico is?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, Lindsay _is_ his wife," he pointed out, "shouldn't she be involved in a family situation?"

"Your Uncle Bass has a son," Miles admitted, louder so everyone could hear. They all turned.

"What?," Charlie asked, as Lindsay froze.

"Bass has a son," he repeated, "he got a girl pregnant in high school-"

"Who just _happened_ to be your fiancee," Lindsay said.

"Yeah," Miles nodded awkwardly, "and her parents wouldn't let her tell him."

"Where is she?," Danny asked.

"She's, uh, she's dead," he said. "She got sick, a while ago. And she died. But, Bass just found out about his kid, uh, Connor. He's around your age, and he's in Mexico. We're not sure why." Everyone was quiet for a while.

"Well, alright, then," Charlie said.

"I've got some paperwork I've gotta do," Lindsay announced, and started walking away.

"You want me to come with you?," Miles asked.

"No," she called over her shoulder and hurried off.

"Oops," Miles murmured. They walked back the way they'd come, and passed the park bench. On it, was a bag.

"Oh, man, she left her purse," Danny noticed. He picked it up. "I'll take it to her."

"Ok," Charlie said, "We'll meet up with you later. See you."

"See you," he repeated, and walked away from them. Miles continued walking, and Charlie turned to Jason.

"Your uncle... he's a character," he said quietly. Charlie laughed a little.

"He's a bit of a deadbeat," she confided, "half the time, dude lives in a motel. My grandparents' house is technically his now, but... he doesn't like living in a small, friendly town. He's got no job, he's damn near being an alcoholic-"

"You said he was in the Marines?"

"Yeah, he was," she replied, "he got back four, five years ago, maybe? Hasn't really done anything since."

"Maybe he can't," Jason argued, "some people can't adjust when they come back."

"You did," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wasn't in as long," he said softly. "Don't blame him for what he's gone through, ok?"

"Alright," she murmured, and reached up to kiss him. She heard Miles clear his throat uncomfortably, and looked over.

"I didn't realize you two were... _involved,"_ he noted. Jason chuckled and kiss the top of her head.

"C'mon, let's get back in time for night classes," he said. He and Charlie held hands, and began to talk, but were interrupted by the sound of several dogs barking. Close.

"There aren't feral dogs here, are there?," Charlie asked Jason.

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied, "must've just- woah!" he pulled Charlie behind him in a second, as the dogs rushed past them, nearly ramming into her.

"What the _hell_ was that?!," she panted, looking after them, running off, nipping at each other.

"Looked like four or five," Miles commented. "Come on, let's clear out of here." They started walking, quicker than before, back to the city, when they heard the barking get louder again.

"What the hell?!," Jason demanded, seeing the dogs turn towards them.

"It's almost like they're on command," Miles muttered, more to himself. "Come on, there's a building over there." Charlie looked skeptical, but then the dogs starting running towards them. _What is happening?!_ Miles hit her shoulder. "Come on!," he ordered, and they ran into the brick building.

It appeared to be some sort of gathering or meeting hall, with tables, and a fireplace, and a kitchen. There were fliers for various attractions around the city.

"Uh, how old is this park?," Miles asked.

They both shrugged.

"What the hell was up with those dogs?," Charlie asked, sitting up on the window that opened into the kitchen. Jason went over to her.

"This is why we don't go to park, isn't it?"

"Crazy ass dogs and awkward uncles?," she asked, with a chuckle, "yeah, that's why I hate all parks." Jason laughed. He went over to the window, and looked out, hoping Danny wouldn't come back, not with those dogs out there. Miles poked at the ash in the fireplace with a stick.

Out of nowhere, Jason heard a muffled cry. He whipped around to see Charlie being dragged through the kitchen window, a hand around her mouth. He barely caught a glimpse of the man.

"Charlie!," he screamed, his heart beating out of his ears.

"What happened?!," Miles ran over, looking through the window. Jason tried the kitchen door, but it was locked. "Who was it? What the hell happ-"

"Miles! Miles, hey!," he called, "heavily armed, multiple knives. Hauled her through the kitchen. Last look, she was still alive."

"We don't have time to get help," he noted.

Jason shook his head. "No."

"Let's go."

The two took off, jumping through the window and pulling out knives they both carried. They didn't want to scream for her. Both of their minds were on what could be happening to her right now. Jason wasn't sure if he should call 9-1-1 or what, he was following Miles' lead.

Miles kicked open a door, and peered inside. He swore when they found it empty. Luckily, there was only two other doors here. That one was a bathroom, as was the next. The third they could only guess was storage. Just then, they heard faint barking.

"Miles," Jason held up a hand to stop him, "those dogs. I'd bet my entire bank account that he owns them."

"Which means he probably doesn't live here," Miles added.

"No."

"What would you guess?"

"Some place with lots of room," he replied, "near the park, away from the city... I say we kick open that door, he's not there, we go for the woods."

"Nice job, private," he muttered, almost in passing. They kicked open the door. Nothing. So they ran out, and Miles pulled out a gun. They beelined for the forest, and kept running, looking and listening for something, anything.

...

After twenty or thirty long minutes, they still had nothing.

"She could be anywhere," Miles muttered. "We don't know which way he went."

"Hold on," Jason said, removing his foot from something he just stepped on. He kneeled down, and whispered, "it's hers..."

"What?," Miles asked. Jason stood and held up the blue beaded bracelet.

"It's her bracelet," he said, "Charlie always wear three bracelets. And a necklace with a feather. I don't know why. But she just does." They kept on, and Jason scoured the ground as they walked.

"I think there's another one," Miles called, picking it up.

"Yes!," Jason breathed. "Yes, that's one! Look for the third." They did so, and Jason found it. "It's a trail, Miles!" He held the three bracelets.

"There's the necklace," Miles said, recognizing it, and feeling an unexpected pang of guilt. He wasn't sure why. This wasn't his fault! He took it off the low hanging branch where it hung and put it in his pocket. "Anything else to look for?"

"Nothing I can think of," Jason replied, a thought striking him. Suddenly, he was very scared of see a shirt lying on the ground, or a pair of jeans. Maybe this wasn't a trail. Maybe she'd lost these things, as the man pulled her clothes off.

His thoughts were interrupted by barking, close by. He and Miles ran toward the noise, and then they saw a wooden structure. They ducked as they saw a man walk away from a cabin.

"That's him," Jason whispered.

"Wait until he leaves?,"Miles asked.

"Yeah," Jason scanned the man's body, "no blood."

"So she's either ok, or he's very good."

"...yeah... same number of knives?"

"What? I don't know. Why does that matter?"

"Charlie's smart," Jason whispered, "she could've gotten one off him." The man stood for a long while, feeding his dogs.

"Come _on!,"_ Miles whispered, and swore. Finally, the man called the dogs and they ran after him, disappearing into the trees. Jason and Miles sprang into action and bolted toward the house. They heard the muffled screaming.

"Charlie? You in there?"

"Jason!," Charlie screamed, muffled.

"She's gagged," Jason told Miles.

"Yeah."

"Do we yell? That psycho-"

"Charlie!," Miles hissed.

"Miles!," she called, muffled, "Miles, don't..." the rest was incoherent.

"Charlie, it's ok," Miles assured her, "I'm gonna break down the door."

"No!," she screamed, and they understood that. Miles looked at Jason.

"It's a trap," he whispered, then turned to the door, "Charlie? I won't be able to understand you, so just listen: wiggle your feet to one side as much as you can, away from whatever's pointing at you. When you're there, shout my name. Good. Ok. Go!" They heard the sound of creaking floors, and her struggles.

"Jason, I c-"

"Ok, now!," Jason, grabbed the door knob and turned, just as Charlie dove to the side, her body still in the chair, on the ground. She looked up at Jason, fear lacing her eyes. "Oh, my God, Charlie!" He ran over and dropped to his knees to ungag her mouth. She just kept whimpering. Then, he untied her feet and hands, releasing her from the chair.

"Is-is he... is the man..."

"He's gone, Charlie, it's alright," Jason said. He pulled her upright to a standing position, but she still clung to him.

"Uh, guys," Miles called out, "company."

"Oh, shoot!"

"What? Is it that guy?!"

"It's ok, Charlie," he reassured, "Miles!?"

"I know," he got out his gun. Jason turned to check Charlie's cuts so she wouldn't see, but there were a few dogs. Miles shot them all. Then came the guy. "Jason, call 9-1-1. Now." Jason let go of Charlie, but she clasped onto his hand.

"Hello? Yes, there's been an accident. Mmhmm. Just outside of Woodley Park, in the forest. Yeah. GSW to the chest. And a kidnapping. No, no, no, she's alright now. Just, the kidnapper is bleeding out. Ok. Yeah. Thank you. Bye."

"I'll hang around here," Miles said, "Wait until they come back. You take her back to get some rest."

"Ok," Jason whispered. "Come on, Charlie." He took her hand, but she wouldn't budge, then she started crying again. "Miles..."

"What?"

"I can't get her out of this house," he said, "because her captor is right on the front porch."

"Oh, right," he mumbled, and dragged the body away.

"Come on, Charlie," Jason repeated. He took her hand, and they walked back into town, Charlie shaking the whole way.

...

"You shot this man?," the officer asked Miles.

"Yes, sir," he nodded curtly.

"And was this _during_ the kidnapping?"

"No. What happened was, my niece was kidnapped, and her boyfriend and I ran to get her. He had tied her up in this house. We got her out, and cut her loose. Then, out of nowhere, the kidnapper showed up. It was self defense."

"Ok," he wrote it down, "so, the niece and the boyfriend... where are they?"

"I had him take her home to get some rest."

"We would like to speak with them, both."

"Excuse me?," Miles asked in disbelief, "No. No way! Jason, yeah, whatever, I'm sure he'd be all for it. But Charlie? No _freaking_ way."

"Sir, we just-"

"She is twenty-two years old, and you want to make her tell you step-by-step what he did to her?!"

"Well, sir, you weren't there. We need every moment documented. Aren't you curious as to what your niece went through?"

"If she wants to tell me, she'll tell me. And there's no damn way I'm gonna make her."

"Sir-"

"Isn't there a law against this or something? She doesn't have to testify. It isn't written in the Constitution or anything that she has to testify, is it?"

"No, technically, it's not. But, if you let us do our-"

"Look, kid," Miles said quietly, because that's what he was: a kid. He was maybe twenty-five. "I'm sure you're a great cop, or whatever. But this is my family, and I'll ask if she wants to testify, but if she says no, you go the hell away."

"May I at least have the names of those involved?"

"You got mine, and my niece's name is Charlie. Charlie Matheson. And her boyfriend is Jason Neville."

"Thank you," the cop said, and wrote it down.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and call her parents."

...

"Charlie, it's ok," Jason said repeatedly. Anytime time he moved, she whimpered or something. She wasn't doing well at all. Her eyes were still wide, but she was tired. She had leaves in her hair, dirt on her body. The man had dragged her, clearly. "Charlie, would you like to take a bath?" She just shivered. "Charlie-"

"Yes," she said finally.

"Ok," he murmured, but she didn't move. He half carried her to the bathroom, and started running the water. He began undressing her, peeling her filthy clothes off, and throwing them into the hamper. He lifted her and lowered her into the tub. She was nearly deadweight by that point. "Not too hot?" She didn't answer him. He just got a cup and began washing the leaves out of her hair. He played the events that must have happened in his mind.

The man grabbed her through the window, and the dogs took a snip at her, that's why that cut is on her ankle. He called them off. And maybe she had a bag over her head. He kept dragging her through the forest. She probably screamed, but he found ways of keeping her quiet. When they got to the cabin, he tied her up in front of a crossbow, wired to go off if someone turned the handle. Then he left. But why? Why did he do all that? And what happened_ in_ the cabin?

"Charlie," he began, running a washcloth over her back. "I know, you don't want to talk about it. But I need to know if he did anything to you." She was quiet. "Are there any injuries I can't see or..." he did not want to say it.

"Don't worry," she croaked. "He didn't rape me. I don't know if he would've eventually but..." He was taken aback by her bluntness.

"Ok. Ok, good," he murmured after a while, thanking God. "Thank you." He continued washing her.

Cleaning the cut was particularly difficult, but after that, it was over. He picked up a towel, and held it open.

"Do you want me to help you?," he asked. She looked like she hated herself for it, but she nodded. "Ok," he whispered, "Ok, I can do that." She started to cry. "It's ok," he assured her. "Charlie, it's ok."

"You shouldn't have to treat me like I'm a baby," she whispered. "But I can't move, Jason! I can't... I'm scared. And it's stupid that I am, I know-"

"Charlie, it's not stupid."

"I just didn't know what he was going to do," she said, "not knowing if he was going to let me go or hit me or... did you see the cut on my forehead?"

"Yes."

"He cut me," she said, pulling the towel closer to her body, "I guess because I struggled too much. I think he saw you guys coming, that's why he left. But if he hadn't... what he might have done...," her voice cracked again and she cried a little.

"It's ok, Charlie."

"It's not! I'm not a weak, helpless person! But now I feel worthless and powerless and-"

"Hey, it's ok," he insisted, "Charlie, it's ok. I know. You feel like there's nothing you can do, like you're helpless. I get it, ok? But it'll be ok. You won't feel like that forever. But, hey, you did something. You dropped your bracelet. I know that wasn't random. You helped us find you. _You_ saved you." He paused. "You're not worthless."

"You found them?," she asked. He nodded, and pulled out the bracelets. He poured them into her cupped hand, and she slid them on. "My necklace?"

"I think... I think Miles has it," he said softly. She nodded. "Come on, let's get you dressed." He helped her put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. It was much like dressing a doll, with having to move her arms and legs for her. But she did look into his eyes, searching them while he did so.

"You get it," she whispered.

"What?"

"You get how I feel."

"Uh... yeah," he said quietly, kneeling down to pull her pants up.

"Did you ever... when you were... overseas..."

"Was I a POW?," he asked. She nodded. "No. Just lots of training in case I ever was."

"Oh."

"Come on," he said, pulling her up by her hands. "Let's get you into bed." He had no idea how he was going to get her into a bunk bed. "Unless you'd rather go into your own room?"

"No!," she said quickly. "No, I want to stay with you. I don't want to leave you!"

"Ok," he said softly, quickly, "ok, you can stay with me." He walked her over to the ladder. She put her hand on the rung, and stepped onto the first one. She lost her grip, and screamed, as she fell back into his arms. He knew what it reminded her of: falling backwards into the kitchen, through the window, when the man grabbed her. "It's alright," he whispered, "I've got you, it's ok." He sat her in his chair. "Wait right there. It's ok." He climbed up, and pulled the mattress up, and slid it so it was hanging over the edge, but not enough so that it would fall.

Charlie looked up at the matress than at Jason, as he climbed back down the ladder. He walked next to her.

"Excuse me," he murmured, kindly, "I need to stand there." She nodded, and stood up, and walked to stand by Danny's bed. Jason reached up and lifted the mattress up, and slowly guided it down, and dropped it on the floor. He grabbed the blankets that had fallen and made up the bed. "Here," he said, panting slightly. He gestured to the mattress. "Go ahead, lay down." She did as he said, and he tucked her in. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Just try and sleep."

"It's still light outside."

"Are you tired, though?," he asked. She smiled slightly.

"Yes."

"Then go to sleep," he chuckled, getting up and turning off the light. She nodded, and layed her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes. He sat back down next to her She fidgeted a bit, but finally, her breathing slowed and she was sleeping.

Jason pushed back her hair that had fallen onto her face to make sure she was asleep. He sat by her side, and waited for her to have a nightmare. He knew there was a good chance she would.

The door burst open and Danny stormed in.

"I just heard," he said, out of breath eyes wide. They landed on the abnormally placed mattress. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine," Jason said quietly.

"I have to talk to her," he said, "I need to make sure-"

"No, Danny, she's sleeping."

"Jason, I have- I have to _talk_ to my sister," he said and his voice broke.

"In the hallway, please, now," he said softly, and stood up, grabbing his keycard. He went into the hallway, and Danny followed. He shut the door.

"What the hell happened?," he demanded. Jason blinked in the sudden change of light.

"We were running from a pack of dogs," he started, "when a guy grabbed her."

"Why? Who? Who was he?!"

"I don't know. He's dead now. Your uncle shot him."

"Is she ok, did he _hurt_ her?!"

"She's ok, she's fine," he put up his hands up to calm Danny down, "he cut her forehead, and one the dogs bit her ankle, but it's ok. I cleaned it and dressed it."

"But- but did he... did he... was she..."

"No," he shook his head, "he didn't do anything."

"He would've," Danny spit.

"Most likely, yes," Jason agreed, "but he didn't."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I've been busy," he replied tiredly.

"She's _my sister,_ Jason, you should've called me!"

"I'm not trying to have boyfriend superiority, Danny," he snapped, "I brought her here, cleaned her up, and-"

"Moved your mattress?," Danny asked skeptically.

"I had to," he replied, "she couldn't grip the bars. She lost function on the first one."

Danny sighed. "I'm being awful, aren't I?"

"It's ok."

"But I am."

"Yeah, but it's ok. You're worried. I get it. It's alright."

"Thanks, man. Thanks for taking care of her."

"No problem."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I don-," he sighed, "I don't know. I don't care. I'll... sleep on some blankets on the floor. I don't care."

"Is she gonna be ok?," his voice cracked again.

"Oh, Danny... yes. She'll be... shooken up for awhile. But she'll be ok."

"Ok... how can I help?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Three days later...**

Jason ignored the clerk as he eyed him with a smirk, scanning the box of pads.

"Girlfriend's got you wrapped around her finger, huh?," he asked. Jason looked up, barely containing his anger.

"Just give me the damn total," he snapped. The clerk raised his eyebrows.

"Touchy," he muttered, then the total popped up on the screen. "Thirty-two ninety." Jason paid, grabbed his bags, and started walking out.

"Jason!," a voice called. He turned to see Miles, coming out of the building too.

"Miles, hey," Jason replied, shifting the weight of the bags.

"You don't have class?"

"It's Saturday," he pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"Is your sister's husband not back yet?"

"No, yeah, he is," Miles muttered, "I just, um... I didn't want to leave without seeing Charlie again. How, uh, how is she?"

"She's... doing better," Jason replied, "not sleeping on the floor anymore, she can climb up the ladder." It's getting her down that was the problem. Jason remembered how the first two nights, he had to hold her hand to keep her from freaking out. Even when she was sleeping.

"She's eating ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "yeah, that hasn't been a problem. She doesn't really talk, and she won't eat if you don't give her food, but she, you know, she eats it if you do. So..." they were quiet for a bit as they walked towards the building.

"Jason, I _have_ meant to come see her," he said. Jason stayed silent, seriously doubting that. "I came by Thursday, but Danny said she was asleep."

"She's asleep most of the time," Jason said. "Or pretending to be."

"I called last night. She was throwing up."

"I didn't know you had called."

"Danny said it was a bad time."

"Do you still have that necklace?," Jason asked suddenly.

"Yes. Yeah, I do."

"You wanna give it back?"

"Well, I mean, I don't have it with me. It's back at the hotel."

"No, I got that. I-I figured," he nodded, "but if you wanna run by and get it, you can bring it to her."

"Ok," he nodded. "I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah," he nodded. They started to part ways. "Oh, Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't bring up... anything to do with the incident. At all."

"Ok," he agreed. Jason turned, carrying his bags, and walked away.

...

"Hey," Jason greeted Danny, as he closed the door softly, while balancing the bags.

"Hey," Danny said, closing his laptop and getting up to help Jason put the stuff away.

"How is she?," Jason asked, putting the pads under the sink, along with the 'girly' shampoo and 'girly' soap.

"Um, sleeping," he replied, glancing up at her in Jason's bed. Jason looked up there too as he put away the ramen noodles.

_"Actually_ sleeping?"

"Pretty sure."

"Good," he nodded. "How long?"

"Thirty, forty-five minutes, maybe."

"Well... good. Any freak outs?"

"Nope."

"Did... she eat?"

"Uh, no, not since last night. I asked her, and she did say 'no thanks', so she's getting better."

Jason finally allowed himself to smile.

"Hey, you were out a little later yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

"Uh, don't worry about it," he smiled, and pat Danny's shoulder.

"Jason?," he asked, detecting the lie.

"Your, uh, uncle is coming by," he said, changing the subject. "To give her the necklace back."

"Oh, good. That'll be good for her. He's leaving today, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he shrugged. He put a bag of rice in the rice maker. "They were close, weren't they? Charlie and your uncle?"

"When she was little, yeah," he nodded. "He came over all the time, and take her for days at the park and stuff. I guess I was too sick to..." he stopped. "He just liked Charlie better," he said instead, and gave a nervous chuckle.

"I think he wishes they were still that close," Jason noted. Again, Danny thought about Charlie's questionable heredity.

"Yeah, well, kids grow up, you know? Don't need their uncles anymore."

"Yeah... guess so."

After a few minutes of silence, interrupted only by a shift in Charlie's breathing or the clacking of keys, the rice maker gave a little sound. Jason stood, and emptied the contents into some Tupperware. He then scooped some of it into a bowl. He stood on his desk chair so he was eye level with Charlie.

"Charlie?," he murmured softly, moving the strands of hair away from her face. "Charlie, hey. C'mon, you gotta get up." She just shifted, and pulled the blankets tighter. Jason smiled. "Come on, Charlie. You need to eat." Still nothing. He shook her shoulder lightly. The hair fell again, and he moved it, his knuckles brushing her forehead. She bolted up.

"Stop!," she screamed, her arms flailing, nearly knocking over the bowl of rice. "Get off of me! Please!" Danny looked up at her, and Jason just stood there, the free hand raised in surrender.

"Charlie, I'm sorry," he said slowly and softly. "I am, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Ok? It's just me. It's just Jason." She shuddered, and then nodded.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Ok," he repeated. He could feel Danny's eyes on him, but he ignored it. It wasn't important now. He held up the bowl. "I made you rice," he said, "it's not much, I know, but you haven't been holding down much, so I figured we should keep it simple. Ok?" She nodded. "Do you want to eat?"

"Jason?," she whispered, her face flaming red.

"Yeah?," he asked. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer. He nearly lost his balance on the desk chair. "What is it?"

"I... I just peed," she said, not meeting his eyes. Hers darted over to Danny, to make sure he couldn't hear, then she continued, "not, like, now, but... in my sleep, I think." She started to cry.

"Oh, Charlie," he put a hand on her shoulder, "that's ok. It's alright. That happens. We'll, uh, get you into the bathroom, clean you up. Ok?" She nodded again. He moved to behind the ladder. "Ok, come on down." She swung her legs over, and started to climb down with shaky legs. He stood with outstretched arms, ready to catch her. But he didn't have to. He got her clothes out of the suitcase he'd packed days earlier, and walked her into the bathroom.

"I can... I can do it," she told him.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured.

"Ok," he agreed, and handed her the t-shirt and jeans. "And then you'll eat?"

"Yes."

"Ok," he smiled, "Good." she bit her lip for a moment, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," he said, smiling at her. She shut the door, and he leaned against the wall, and let out a yawn.

He had gotten up early that day, maybe around six. Charlie had woken up, thinking she had to puke. She didn't. She went back to sleep, but Jason couldn't bring himself to go to bed again. When Danny woke up, he gave him time to really wake up, eat, shower, and all that. Then he said he was going to the store.

He stood now against the wall, and another yawn came out. He pinched himself to wake up, and went to his dresser drawer, pulled out his pill bottle, and opened it. It was empty.

"Damn it," he muttered, and threw it back down.

"Hey," Danny said, "what, uh, what happened there? Why'd she freak?" Jason rubbed his nose for a while, then said, eyes closed, head against the wall:

"The, uh, cut," he cleared his throat, "on her forehead. I touched it by accident. I guess she thought I was hurting her."

"Oh," Danny murmured. Jason sat down at his desk, and opened his laptop. He typed away, and then shook his head.

"What the hell...," he groaned. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down. He put a bunch of papers in a folder, and labeled it. Then he shoved it in his backpack, and sent an email.

"I knew it," Danny muttered. Jason looked up to see him looking over his shoulder.

"What do you want, man?"

"You're doing her homework," he said. "How long have you been doing her homework?"

"Since the kidnapping."

"Since _Wednesday?_ And how long are you gonna keep doing it?"

"Until she can do it herself," he stood up.

"Just talk to her professors! They'll understand."

"No!," he said, then lowered his voice, "Miles and I have both jumped through a _lot_ of hoops to make sure this stays quiet. The investigative unit knows, your parents know, but the media does not. Now, if the guy was still out there, it'd be another thing. I'd have his picture on the news, in the paper, on milk cartons, lamp posts, everywhere. But he's dead. He's gone. And I want this whole event put behind her. She wants it put behind her.

And if you think she can... look, I don't want her professors giving her pity looks or extensions because of this. She will hate it. She will feel horrible about herself, and I don't want that. Do you?"

"No."

"Exactly. So we're not gonna-"

"Jason, I'm worried about you," he said suddenly.

"What? _Me?"_

"That pill bottle was half full last week," he said quietly, "you're supposed to take two a day... you shouldn't be out yet."

"Are you accusing me of OD-ing?"

"Either that or you're giving them to Charlie. But I'm choosing not to believe that." Though, that would explain the over sleeping, he thought to himself.

"I'm not slipping them to Charlie," he said, firmly, "and I am not taking more than I need."

"But you're taking more than you're supposed to?"

"Danny, the label says two a day, I got that," he said angrily, "but I know what I need. And when my girlfriend is going through PTSD and having nightmares and there's nothing I can do, my nerves get shot, and so, yes, I need three, or maybe four."

"Ever done five?"

"What?"

"Well, I'm just saying, you do three, then four," Danny said, "why not five? Or six, or seven, eight... you know what? Why not the _whole_ damn bottle?"

"Shut up," Jason snarled, "you shut the hell up. Don't get all 'holier than thou' to me. You don't know what the hell I'm going through, what's _she's_ going through." He pointed to the bathroom door. "So don't pretend to know what's best for me." He poked himself in the chest, before letting his hand fall.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Jason," he said quietly. "Or addicted to pills. That's all. I'm sorry." Jason let himself cool down, then sighed deeply.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have flipped out. I... am tired, and, yeah, out of pills, and worried and... you know what? I have to do laundry. I'm sorry." He walked over and stripped his bed of the slightly wet sheets, and Danny took them from him.

"I'll do it."

"Danny-"

"It's ok," he murmured. "I've got it. And give me her English assignment when I get back." Jason opened his mouth. "Don't argue. I'm a lot better than English than you. We want her to do good, right?" He smiled the tiniest bit. "Call me when my uncle gets here, ok? I'd like to talk to him before he leaves. And, um... just take care of her, ok?"

"Ok," he nodded. "Thank you." After Danny had left, Charlie opened the door. "Hey," Jason said, and took her dirty pajamas, throwing them into the basket. "Ready to eat?" She nodded. He smiled, and had her sit down at his desk, then put the bowl of rice in front of her. "Now, you just eat as much as you want, and if you don't want much, that's ok."

"Does he know?," she whispered.

"Who?"

"My brother. Danny."

"Know... what?"

"How bad I am? How big of a mess?"

"Charlie, you're not-"

"It's ok," she stopped him, "you don't have to lie to me. I know I'm a mess. I just want to know if _he_ does."

"Um, he doesn't... understand," Jason said slowly, "he doesn't understand the whole trauma experience and all that. So, he actually thinks it's worse than it really is."

"Thank you," she murmured, then started eating. Jason was really impressed, and he went to get her tooth brush ready, and also started running the bath water. He heard the chair roll across the floor, then nothing. He heard a knock on the door. He stopped the water. When he went out, he saw Charlie standing there, looking at the door. She looked over at Jason.

"What's wrong?," he asked, noting how wide her eyes were.

"I was going to get it," she said softly, "the door. But, then, as I took a step towards it, I could just see that... that guy standing there. And I... I can't open it!"

"Charlie," he said firmly, as he could see the panic fill her eyes. The panic he was accustomed to feeling. He walked in front of her, and put his hands on her shoulders, so she could only focus on him. "Charlie, look at me. He is gone. Ok? He can't get you. He's dead. Alright?" She nodded, once, slowly, then a few more times, quickly.

"Ok," she said.

"I'll get the door," he said, as the person knocked again. "Sit down and eat." She did so, and he kissed the top of her head, and walked to the door. He opened it.

"Hey," Miles said.

"Hey," Jason repeated.

"How is-"

"Jason, who is it?," Charlie called. Miles noted how different she sounded. He voice wasn't it's normally nonchalant, at times sarcastic. It was more feeble. But still, he could tell, she had made amazing progress.

"It's your uncle," Jason replied, and opened the door wider, so Miles could step in.

"Uncle Miles?," she asked, standing up.

"No, you don't have to stand," he said, and looked at Jason, who had crossed the room to lean against the bed post behind Charlie.

"It's ok," he mouthed. Miles nodded.

"So how are you doing, kid?"

"I'm...," she looked back at Jason, who only dipped his head inquisitively, as if to inform her that he is just as interested in the answer. "I'm... doing better."

"Good," Miles said, looking around awkwardly, "So, um, I have something for you."

"My necklace?!," she guessed, her eyes hopeful.

"Uh, yeah," he said in surprise, pulling it out. "I've got it right here." Charlie shot a glance at Jason before reaching out for it. Miles put it into her cupped hands, and stroked the small feather thoughtfully.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It means... it means a lot..."

"I'll give you guys some privacy," Jason said, and moved out of the room silently. The door shut, and Miles looked up at Charlie.

"Charlie?," he murmured, "why does that necklace mean so much to you? Do you even know who gave it to you?"

"Of course," she said, and lifted her eyes from it to look at him. "You did."

"Oh, wow," he said, "I didn't think you'd remember that."

"How could I forget?," she asked. "I was five, and you took me for a ride in your car again. And I found this feather in the backseat. You told me it was something someone had given you when you were in the army." Miles couldn't be sure, but he guessed this was the most she'd talked at one time since Wednesday. "I saw how much it meant to you, so I guess that made it important to me too." She chuckled slightly at ger five-year-old logic, and continued, "I didn't put it down the whole day. And then, the day before you shipped out, you came to say goodbye, and gave me this."

"I didn't think you'd remember _all_ that."

"I didn't for a while," she replied. "I just kind of new it was important. And every time I saw a story on the news about someone overseas, I kind of gripped it. And I thought about you, because I knew you had given it to me. I don't really remember when the whole story came to me." She lost herself in thought, trying to remember.

"Charlie?," Miles asked, watching her concentration show on her face.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?," he questioned. That broke her concentration, and she looked up.

"What?"

"Are you ok?," he repeated, "and Jason's not here, so you don't have to lie to make him feel better."

"I wouldn't-"

"Yes, you would," he argued. "You would do that, and I'm sure you have done that. So now you're gonna tell the truth. Are you ok?" She just looked at him for a while.

"I'm... scared," she said finally, "all the time."

* * *

Jason stood in the hallway, fighting with himself. He wanted to know what they were saying, but wanted to respect their privacy at the same time. It was killing him. She could be getting better just by holding that necklace, or she could be crying her eyes out, having a flashback. He didn't know.

He hadn't called Danny yet, though he knew he should've. The thing was, he left his phone in the room. He shook his head at himself. Then, Danny came around the corner.

"Hey," he said, "what's going on?"

"Your uncle is in there."

"Oh!"

"Yeah."

Their eyes never left that door.

"What are they..."

"I don't know, I left to give them privacy."

"Oh, ok," he looked down, then back, "was she ok, when you left?"

"Yeah," he said, "she was fine."

"Ok, good."

"She'll be ok, Danny," Jason said, looking at him.

He looked back, and said, "I know."

* * *

"And I know that's ridiculous, because I know he's dead, and I know he can't get me. And it's not like he kept me captive for years and beat me everyday or... did something like that. He didn't do anything to me. I think he would have, yeah, but he didn't. I just... I can't stop feeling the ropes around my wrists, or the blindfold over my eyes. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I can smell the forest, smell his sweat, and my blood, and the dogs, and... and I can hear..."

"Did he say anything to you?," Miles asked suddenly. If he made any sort of lewd comment... well, he was already dead...

"Not much," she shook her head, "he told me to be quiet sometimes, and to 'be a good little girl'... he said _that_ a lot. After a while, though, he just yelled at me to shut up, or that he'd hit me if I didn't. And he did, for a while." Her voice broke.

"Did he touch you at all?," Miles asked softly. He immediately regretted it, because her face screwed up and she started crying. "Charlie, you don't-"

"No," she choked out, "No, he didn't. Not in the way you're thinking. Just... when he was tying me up, he looked at me with that look in his eyes, and he kept touching my face and just... I don't...," she trailed off and tried to control her crying. She had to say something she hadn't been able to put into words until now. "I'm just scared... because I didn't know... what was going to happen. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," he replied, with a nod.

She went on anyway, "I didn't know what he was going to do. He could've killed me or... or done what you and Jason and Danny and everyone have been so worried he might have done," she couldn't bring herself to say the actual words. "I was blindfolded most of the time, so I didn't know where I was going, where you guys were, when he was going to hit me. And when he talked to me, like I told you, I didn't know where he was... it just scared me not to know, and I don't know how to explain it other than that. I just didn't know."

"Charlie, that's ok, that makes sense," he assured her. "It's alright."

"Uncle Miles, were you ever a POW?"

"Um, what?"

"I asked Jason, and he never was," she said, "were you? Do you know what I'm going through?"

"Um, sort of," he said, with. little cringe, "I was. One time. Uh, yeah, I was taken in the middle of the night. And I was in a POW camp for about a week." He didn't explain rhe conditions of the camp to her. "So, yeah, I get the not knowing. When I got back, your Uncle Bass was in the hospital. That made it worse."

"What happened?"

"He got too close to a grenade is all," he shrugged, "he was fine. Left him with some eye damage, that's it. He thinks I don't know, but..." he shrugged.

"No, I mean, what happened to you?"

"Uh..." he ran a hand through his hair. He felt like he should ask Jason if he was allowed to tell her this. But he knew that would only make her more dependent on him. "I had a couple of fractures in my arms. A broken leg, that's really it." He hoped she wouldn't ask more, and she didn't. His phone beeped, and he looked at it. It was Ben, asking him what time he'd be at the airport. "Charlie, you've talked to your parents, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "they called a couple of days ago, worried as hell," Miles noticed some of her old voice slip back. "I told them I was fine, told them not to come and see me... was that awful? Should I let them come and see me?"

"Not if you don't want to," he said. "Look, if you want me to stick around for a while, I can."

"No," she shrugged, then smiled, "go get a job."

"Ok," he chuckled. "Well, I've got a flight to catch. See you." She hugged him suddenly. He was surprised, but hugged back.

"Thank you, Miles," she whispered.

"Anytime, kid," he said back. She let him go.

"Have a safe trip."

"I'll try," he said, then added, "Charlie, Jason's a good kid. I mean, he's a really good guy. So, if you like him, don't let him get away. Got it?"

"Do you feel like you let my mom get away?," she asked.

"Sometimes," he admitted. "But, hey, she ended up better without me." And he left, letting Jason back in. Jason stood there for a second, and let Miles leave.

"Bye, Miles. Danny's in the hallway, wants to say goodbye."

"Alright. Bye, Jason. Take care of my niece."

"Will do," he smiled, and Miles left. Jason turned to Charlie. "You ok?"

"Jason?"

"Yeah?" he said. She seemed nervous, so he went over, slightly worried, and looked her. "What?" She put her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered.

And for the first time since Wednesday, they kissed. They kisses for a long time. One of those movie moment kisses. At least, that's how it felt for them. They pulled away, and Jason smiled, and looked at her.

"I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

**One month later...**

Charlie checked the date on her phone, and smiled to herself. It was the first day of walked through the busy street, attempting to get to class.

Someone bumped into her, harshly, and her hand instinctively went to the side pocket of her bag. Jason had put a cannister of pepper spray and a knife there. She stopped walking and, though people shot her dirty looks, closed her eyes and breathed. She waited for the panicky feeling to pass. Eventually it did. She kept on walking.

She hated that she had to do that. Stop and calm down. She was nowhere near as bad as she was the first week and a half after the... incident. It was all a blur to her.

The blur consisted of Jason's worried face, intense periods of fear, the man's face, soup spilling all over her clothes, waking up in sweat, and some other things. In and amongst the blurriness were these memories she could actually remember. Saying 'I love you' to Jason, and hearing it back. Her uncle visiting, giving her the necklace back. She remembered eating rice a lot, and Jason reading to her from Anna Karenina, the book they were supposed to be reading for English.

That was another thing. Her homework was all done. There were printed notes waiting for her when she... was ready to go back. The only thing she could figure was that Jason had talked to her professors. But not one of them gave her pity looks, which she appreciated. She guessed he told them not to, and they listened.

She finally made it to the right building, and took the elevator to the right room, and sat down in the right seat. She turned her phone down, and waited for her last class before spring break to start.

...

Jason and Danny walked along the busy street, on their way home from their last class. Now it was time for Spring break.

"You coming home with us?," Danny asked. Jason shrugged. They hadn't really discussed it.

"If you don't mind," he said.

"No, of course not," Danny replied. "My parents adore you. After they found out all you did for Charlie, they think you're a god."

"Well, tell them I'm not."

"You don't... you don't think she's going to freak out again, do you?," he asked, "like, while we're at home?"

"Um, I don't know," he sighed, "I don't think so, but... I dunno. She's a lot better. She doesn't need me anymore."

"Yes, she does."

"No, I meant... like she did. You know."

"Oh, ok," he nodded. Jason's phone buzzed, and he fished it out of his bag.

"What...," he opened it, "Mom?"

"Jason," she started.

"Mom, what now?," he asked. He hated phrasing it like that, but the last time he'd spoken to his mother...

"Your father had another... incident."

"Did he get drunk again?," Jason demanded. Danny side glanced at him.

"I have to go do something," he whispered. "I'll see you." Jason nodded, and Danny hurried away.

"Mom, did he get drunk?"

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

He paused, hesitant, then asked, "Did he hit you?"

There was a long pause.

"Mom?"

"Jason, don't freak out-"

"He _hit_ you?!"

"He didn't...," she sighed, "he was reaching for his bottle, and I tried to stop him. I grabbed hs arm. He pulled back... his hand hit my face. He didn't mean to."

"What did he do after?"

"What?"

"Did he apologize? Or did he just pick up the bottle?," he asked, as he reached the building.

"Jason..."

"Where is he now, mom? Is he in jail?"

"No. He's at home."

"After he hit you?," Jason demanded, disbelief colouring his voice.

"I'm at my sister's," she said, fighting to stay calm, "he won't leave."

"He won't- what happened? What'd you do?"

"I told him he needed to get help, and go for a while," she replied. So far so good, Jason thought. "And he said it was _his_ house, and _he_ wasn't going anywhere. He lost his job, he's depressed. He's drinking a lot. Don't judge him too harshly."

"Just tell me what happened."

"He grabbed me, just to get me away. He grabbed me and pushed me away. He sat on the couch and told me to get him another bottle. I said no. He glared at me and told me if I didn't like being around him, that I had to leave. So... so I did."

"And... ok," he huffed as he opened the door, staying calm for her, "Alright, what do you want now?"

"It's gotten so bad," she whispered. "I think he needs to go to rehab."

"Rehab?"

"Yes."

"Can you stand to send him, mom?"

"Jason, not on my own," she said sadly, "I can't get him out of the house. I need your help."

"Mom-"

"Jason, please, come get him out," she begged.

He was quiet for a long time.

"Jason-"

"Ok," he said finally, "Ok. I'll... I'll drive tonight. Come see you. Ok?"

"Jason, _thank_ you!"

"It'll be ok," he said slowly, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Jason," she murmured. "Bye." He hung up. He banged his head once on the bed posr before groaning.

"Why?," he muttered to himself. He knew how pissed Charlie would be if he went. She didn't want him to go before. But it was Spring Break. She would be home. She didn't need him when she had her family, right?

...

Charlie slid Danny's card into the slot, and entered the room. She got home before Danny, and so they had given her the keycard. She had basically moved into their room. She rarely slept in her own dorm, and when she did, Jason slept with her. That was the thing about her room. It had a regular bed, not a bunk bed. They'd bought a chair that could fold out into a bed. Jason slept here sometimes. Sometimes Charlie did. Sometimes they both did. But they hadn't had sex at all.

She missed it. Jason was afraid, and she was afraid, too. But she wanted to do it. Maybe they would when they went back to Chicago. She assumed he'd be coming with her.

She tossed her stuff into Jason's open closet and looked for him.

"Jason?"

"I'm up here," he called, looking down from the bunk bed. "Hey, how was class?"

"Uh, pathetic and useless as always," she quipped.

"And yet you pay how much money a semester?," he asked jokingly. He climbed down, and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Hm," she murmured against his lips, "just my left arm." He chuckled and started to pull away. She applied pressure to hid shoulders, signalling for him to stay. _Screw it_, she thought,_ let's do it now._

"What are you doing?," he chuckled.

"I'm... kissing you," she teased, doing so, "and now I'm... kissing your neck, and taking off your jacket," each phrase was accompanied by it's literal action. "And now, I'm unbuttoning your shirt-"

"Charlie-"

"And you're taking off mine," she said, smiling, and moving his hands so they glided her shirt over her skin. He stopped abruptly, and pushed her shirt back down.

"Charlie, stop," he moved out of her embrace. "We shouldn't-"

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes with a smile, "you're being careful. But I want this, Jason. I want you." She took a step towards him.

"No," he said softly, "we can't. I have to talk to you."

"Jason, c'mon," she pleaded, plopping down onto the chair. "You're not done with me, are you?" She knew that wasn't it at all. She just wanted an answer out of him.

"It's not that!"

"So, what? You think I'm not emotionally stable enough for sex? Is that it?," she demanded, asking her real question. "You can't treat me like a China doll forever, Jason!"

"Charlie, that's not-," he sighed, "I'm not saying I'm scared I'll... break you or whatever. I'm just saying, I don't know how well you're decision making skills are right now."

"Oh, ok," she said, angrily, "so, because I was kidnapped a month ago, I can't make the decision to have sex with you?!"

"I didn't say that."

"But you pretty much did, Jason," she snapped, then said, softly, "look, I get it. Something terrible happened to me, and you're worried. And, Jason, I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me. For all the crap I put you through. But I'm better. And now I just want you to love me. To not treat me like a fragile glass object."

"Charlie, I do love you," he whispered, "and you may be right. Maybe I have been treating you with fragility. Maybe I have been too worried about you. But that's not all. I have to talk to you."

"About what?," she asked, noting the conflict in his voice, eyes, and posture. "Jason, what's up?"

"My mom called," he admitted, attempting to run his hand through his too short hair. "My dad... got drunk... and she needs my help."

"Jason, we talked about this last time," she said softly, "don't let him back in-"

"He hit her," he blurted, "he got drunk... and he hit her. My _mother,_ Charlie, he hit my mother. And now she wants to send him to rehab, but he won't get out of the house. And I don't want her going near him. So, I have to go."

"What if he hits _you?"_

"I can take it."l

"What if he insults you, or yells at you?"

"I can take it, Charlie."

"What if he tricks you into thinking he's right?," she asked, and her voice broke. She noted how pathetic she sounded to herself. A month ago, she would've lied to both herself and Jason. She would've said she didn't care, that he could what he wanted. But now, she needed him. "What if he makes you think you have to go back?"

"Charlie, I'm not going back," he promised, sitting on the chair beside her, "I served and now I'm done. Four years was the deal. I did it, it's over. I'm not going back, ok? I'm staying here. I'm staying with you."

"So you're gonna go?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"And then you're driving to Chicago?"

"What?"

"To my house," she said softly, "you're spending break with me, right?"

"I don't know how long I'll be, but, yeah, of course. As soon as I'm done, I'll come to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he murmured, and kissed her softly. "I have to go soon."

"Ok," she whispered, putting her forehead on his.

"Will you be alright?"

"I'll be ok," she assured him. "Danny will take care of me."

"Call me if you need anything," he said quietly, and got up. She waited quietly while he packed his bag. The second he was done, she shot up from her seat, grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately.

"You don't have to go right now," she gasped, after he pulled away.

"Soon," he argued, kissing her back.

"Not before this," she insisted, pulling his shirt over his head. "One more time before you leave, Jason. Please. Just one more time." She smiled. "Lots of people have sex over Spring break. Well, you're not gonna be their the first night of ours. So let's do it now."

"Ok."

...

"Do you want to drive?," Danny asked, driving out of the campus.

"Do _you_ want me to?," Charlie replied, "Because I can, if you-"

"No," he said quickly, pulling onto the highway, "No, it's fine. I'm good. I just wanted to know if you wanted to."

"Oh, um," she sighed, thinking of how tired she was, and how she missed Jason, and she knew that tonight, when they got home, would be the first time of sleeping without Jason being a floor or less away. She was scared. But she was trying not to be, so she put on her sunglasses, and put her feet on the dashboard. "Not now. I'll let you know, ok?"

"Ok," he said softly, glancing at her. Then he sighed. "C'mon, take your feet off the dash."

"Oh, c'mon, really? Danny, seriously?"

"I just cleaned it out," he defended. "And your boots aren't exactly dirt free."

"Ok, fine," she said, and put her foot down, "but I need music, at least." She turned the radio on and leaned back as it scanned stations. "How long will this drive take?"

"In all? About six hours," he replied. She groaned. "I know, I know. But just... relax, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Charlie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you- uh, nevermind."

"What?"

"No, don't worry about it."

She sat up straight, turned the radio down, and pushed her sunglasses up to reveal her eyes.

"Danny, what's up?"

"When we get home," he said quietly, "mom and dad are going to go overboard. Trying to help you out and all."

"I know," she sighed, looking at the yellow rectangles painted on the road.

"And what will you do?"

"I guess I'll... I'll tell them the truth. I'll say 'hey, you know, thanks. But I'm ok now.' and let that be that. You know?"

"Yeah," he said, then asked, "are you really? Ok, I mean."

"Better than I was."

"I know that, but-"

"You want to know if I'll be ok without Jason."

"...yeah."

"Look, I get it," she shrugged, "I did really depend on him for that first week or two. But, you know, I'm ok now. I am. I was a mess. But Jason cleaned me up, and you did, and then... I guess Miles kind of pushed me to clean myself up. And I'm fine, now, for the most part."

"I just-"

"You don't have to worry about me anymore," she said quietly. "I'm ok."

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you too, Danny," she said, then smiled. She waited a bit, then asked, "have you talked to Eve?"

"Uh, no," he said shortly. "I saw her in an elevator a while ago. But not since."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean, you liked her."

"Yeah, I liked her," he said, "we already talked about this. Can we just drop it?"

"I just want you to be happy," she replied.

"Well, I am," he said, "Eve and I were both busy, and we just... we didn't work. You know? It was my first relationship. I told you. It's fine, really." He kept his eyes on the road, as he thought about all the times he should've been a better boyfriend.

...

The two Matheson kids got home later than they'd wanted. It was already dark. But their family was up and waiting for them. As soon as they walked in the door, they were met with a. chorus of 'welcome homes!'s.

They smiled and hugged their parents. Everything looked the same as it had during Christmas. Ben and Rachel were standing close, Miles was on the opposite side of the room. Bass and Lindsay were standing together, arms around each other, as if they ever let go. But there was one new thing.

In the corner of the kitchen, drinking a beer, was a very attractive kid with very curly hair and very a criticizing smirk. He looked to be in his mid twenties. Charlie noticed him first. Her eyes drifted over to where he was, and they made eye contact. He held it, and raised his eyebrows in greeting.

Bass noticed her looking at him, and looked back at him. He gestured to him and spoke.

"Uh, Charlie, Danny," he said, clearing his throat, "this is my, uh-"

"Connor," he called, and strode forward, not moving his eyes from Charlie, "Bennett. Apparently, I'm his son."

"Oh! You were in Mexico!," Danny remembered.

"Yeah," he said passingly, holding out his hand to Charlie. She shook it, out of mere not knowing what else to do, and he squeezed it once and let go. Then, finally, he looked to Danny. "Mexico City, actually." He looked around the home in distaste, "I, uh, liked it there better."

"Connor-," Lindsay started, but he cut her off.

"Better sights, if you know what I mean," he continued, his eyes on the ceiling. He flicked them down and they danced over Charlie's face, "but maybe I just haven't seen the right ones yet." She blushed and looked away.

"They actually just got here a couple hours ago," Ben said politely, "we haven't gotten to know Connor well ourselves."

"Consider it a privilege," he said, and glanced back at him. "I'm going back to Mexico soon anyway."

"The hell you are," Bass snapped.

"Yeah, because you have a right to say a damn thing about my life."

"I do, actually, Connor. I'm your father."

"You're my... oh my God," he laughed, and turned to face Bass, his hands on his hips, "you're completely absent for the first twenty-five years of my life, and then you say you're my father and you control my life?"

"I didn't know Emma had you!," he defended. Everyone's eyes flicked back and forth like they were watching a tennis match, "You know that!"

"Well, you just left her, so you wouldn't."

"I joined the Marines!," he said, "She knew I was, and she didn't tell me. I came home, and she said she never wanted to see me again. And, you know what? You left her too!"

"Oh, shut up," Connor rolled his eyes.

"You wanna blame someone for just leaving? _You_ left! _You_ went to Mexico, just vanished, and left her with no one. She got sick, where were you? She died, where were you? You wanna be pissed at me? Try being at the woman you once loved's funeral and being asked where your son is!" Everyone froze in shock as they heard how Bass learned of his son's existence.

"Yeah, I should've been there, alright? I get it. I didn't know. I didn't get the calls, I didn't get the letters. But, even if I had, I kind of was in complicated predicaments at the time-"

"Complicated predicaments?," he repeated, "you were in a _cartel,_ Connor!"

"You were what?!," Charlie asked.

"A cartel, sweetheart," he looked at her over his shoulder, "is a group of elite men who-"

"Elite, please," Bass snorted, "that Nunez douche picked you up off the street."

"And became the father you should've been."

"When I got there, he had a _knife_ to your throat. For what? Not killing someone?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"I don't think it is," he said. Bass broke away from his wife and stood in front of him, "I have not been the world's greatest father, I get that. But I did not hold a knife to your throat, and I did not make you join a cartel. You gotta give me that, at least." He took Lindsay's hand and they walked away.

Rachel and Ben looked between each other, and then to Charlie and Danny. They just shook their heads, wide eyed. And then Rachel broke the silence.

"So, do you like your classes better this semester?," she asked.

"_Me voy de aquí_," Connor grumbled, and slammed the door behind him.

"Uh, I do," Danny said, and they went to sit at the dining table, "well, they're easier, at least..."

"Mine are about the same," Charlie shrugged.

The family chatted for a bit, and waited for the awkwardness to fade away.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason knocked on the door, and waited impatiently. No one answered and he knocked again. Finally, his mother opened it.

"Jason!," she exclaimed, a smile breaking her face. She hugged her som that she hadn't seen in over a year, and then pulled away, "oh, I _missed_ you," she whispered, her hand on his face.

"I missed you too, mom," he said, with a soft smile, "how are you?"

"I'm alright," she said, and went to the kitchenette. She started pouring some tea.

"Where's Aunt Theresa?"

"She's at work," she replied, getting a cup out of the cabinet, "I've been thinking about that, you know. Getting a job? Rehab costs money and... it would give me something to do. So I'm not lonely and at home by myself all day."

"What would you want to do?," he asked, coming up behind her.

"I might do nursing," she said, "I actually went to some school, did you know that?"

"No. How old was I?"

"You were around five, I guess," she replied, stirring sugar into the tea. "I went for three semesters. Then it got too hard and I quit. But, I could do volunteering, get some experience... be a surgeon, even." She laughed, and put the teacup and saucer into his hand. "Can you imagine me as a surgeon?"

"You'd be a good surgeon, mom," he said, with a smile. "You care enough, you're determined, smart. You could do it. You know, I've got a buddy, at a hospital nearby. He was a medic in my unit. I could talk to him, give him a call. He's Chief of Surgery now."

"Oh, would you?," she asked, hopefully.

"Of course, it's no trouble," he insisted.

"Thank you," she said, sipping her tea, "I'd do cardio, I think. Fix hearts? That'd be nice." He nodded. "Actually, I'd do ribs, too. Cardiothoracic region." She sat down, and crossed her legs. She used her forefinger to move her hair back, "Or trauma, maybe. I could do-"

"Mom, what is that?," Jason asked, noticing a dark spot on her cheek. He put his plate and cup down and sat next to her. "Mom... is that a bruise?"

"What?," she asked innocently, "oh, that. Don't worry. It's nothing!"

"Mom-"

"I told you what happened," she said.

"I didn't realize he did it hard enough to make a bruise," he said softly. She inhaled deeply, and then choked out words.

"I just want him to be... the man... I married, she said, and her voice cracked. She started crying pretty hard.

"I know," Jason said quietly, and hugged his mother's shaking body, "I know, mom." They hugged for a few seconds, and then he pulled away, and looked her in the eye, "I'm gonna take care of it. Don't worry. It'll be ok. You'll be ok."

"But he-"

"He'll be ok, too," he promised. "We'll all be alright." He stood up, and put on his jacket. "Tell Aunt Theresa I'll be back later tonight, ok?"

"Jason," she called.

"Yeah?," he sighed, turning around, dreading her pleas not to hurt his father.

"Be careful," she said.

"Will do, mom," he said, "can I have the key to the house?"

"On the table," she pointed to the table beside the door. He grabbed them.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Bye." He got in his car, and started driving, dialing the number of the closest rehabilitation center.

...

Charlie sat at the table, and ate her cereal slowly. Danny came into the room, his hair messed up from sleep, and got out a bowl.

"Morning," he mumbled, sitting across from her.

"Morning," she repeated, putting a spoonful of Captain Crunch into her mouth. Danny slid the box over and poured his own bowl, and filled it with milk.

"Where are mom and dad?," he asked. She shrugged.

"Dunno," Charlie muttered. They ate in silence for a while, when Danny's phone buzzed. He smiled. "What?"

"Jason just texted me," he replied, "said for you to check your damn phone. And also, he made it home safe last night." Charlie grabbed her phone off the coffee table where she'd left it the night before.

"Oh," she looked at the messages, "I see that."

Their parents walked in, chatting quietly. Rachel laughed about something and they walked over to the table.

"Hey, guys," Ben greeted his kids.

"Hey," Charlie replied.

"We doing anything today?," Danny asked, out of curiosity.

"Nothing that I'm aware of," Ben shrugged.

"Cool, I'm watching tv," Charlie announced, after putting her bowl in the sink. She sat on the couch and started flipping channels. She stopped at some news channel because her phone buzzed. She checked it as the program came back.

"Today's top stories include a car chase through the lower Chicago area, a new spa that might make you reconsider your plans this weekend, and more. Up next, how a kidnapping has changed the life of a student forever."

"This," the coancher said, "is News Channel 3 at ten."

Ben and Rachel exchanged uncomfortable glances at the last story description. Their gazes drifted over to Charlie, but she was still texting. The story began, and showed the picture of a girl around nineteen or twenty, amd the picture of a man with a large beard, and bored, uncaring eyes.

"...in Springfield today," the woman said, "a girl was on her way home for her Spring break. She was seen stopping at a gas station, conversing with a man in fhe convenience store," Charlie put down her phone, "A few minutes later, the boy who worked there said he heard a struggle. He went around back, and saw the man dragging the girl off into the woods-" it stopped because Rachel started flipping stations as casually as she could.

"Uh, what are you doing?," Charlie asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trying to find something more pleasant to watch," she shrugged, but her posture was rigid and her eyes darted over to her daughter frequently.

"Oh, ok," Charlie said, glancing over at Danny, "I get it. But I was watching that. Could you put it back on, please?"

"Charlie, don't you want to watch something more... something not so..."

"Not so similar to what happened to me?," she finished softly. "Ok, mom, dad, look," she stood up, "I appreciate the concern. Really, I do. But I'm fine. I know that the last time we spoke I was... worrisome. But that was a month ago. I've gotten a lot better. I can watch the news. It's ok." Rachel pursed her lips, but nodded and handed Charlie the remote.

...

Jason knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, and then peered through the window. His father was on the couch, seemingly passed out. He tried the handle to find it was locked. He unlocked it and walked in.

"Dad," he called. Nothing. "Dad. C'mon, wake up." He sighed, and picked up a beer can and smashed it against the table, "Dad!" Tom Neville jumped and opened his eyes. He looked around lazily, until his eyes rested on his son.

"Jason," he said, in his slow, gravelly voice.

"Hey, dad." Jason said, not meeting his eye.

"I remember very clearly," Tom started, standing up, "telling you to not come home again."

"Dad-"

"So, why are you here?"

"Mom called me," he replied, "I saw her. She told me you had gotten drunk, and... you hurt her, dad."

"I lost my job," he growled.

"That's no excuse."

"I lost my job," he repeated, "and I have a coward as a son."

"How can you call me a coward?," Jason whispered, "I went overseas, dad. I fought. I almost died. I've seen people die. People I cared about...," his voice broke, and he took a breath and went on, "You can't imagine going through what I did, what grandpa did. Because you were too much of a coward to do it yourself!"

"You better shut your mouth-"

"I should," he agreed, "because I didn't come here to argue with you. I'm here because you hurt my mother, and she asked me to come and help you get into rehab."

"Rehab," he repeated, _"you're_ gonna send me to rehab."

"Yes," he said. He pointed to the door, the keys still in his hand, "There are, uh, men out there who will put you in the backseat of what looks like a police car. Or, you can get in the front seat of mt car, and I'll drive you there myself. It's your choice."

"My _choice?,"_ he spat, "you're giving me options now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You're my father," he shrugged, "much as you might dislike me, or not care about me... I want to make sure you're safe. Now you can ride with me, or I can just drive away."

"I could kill you if I wanted to."

"If mom wasn't alive, I don't doubt you would," Jason said calmly. But, he did get a little angry. "But thank _God,_ you just settled for hitting her, huh?"

"I oughtta beat the he'll out of you, boy," Neville said dangerously.

"Just get in the car, dad," Jason said softly. He followed his father out the door, and into the car. The door on the either side of him flapped closed. "How much have you had to drink?," he asked, trying to figure out which way to go. The rehab people turned and he turned and followed them.

"Does that matter?"

"It does, yeah," Jason insisted, "because one of the first questions they ask will be that."

"Just today I've had... I don't know... five or six."

"And it's noon."

"Judge me all you want, kid."

"I'm not," he said, with a light shrug.

They stopped outside a rehabilitation center. Jason got out, and walked his father toward the front desk.

"Dad, I have to thank you."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"You haven't put up a fight this whole time. You got in the car, you didn't complain. Thanks."

Tom grunted.

"I love you, dad," he murmured, then turned to the lady at the front desk, "Hello?"

She looked up.

"Hi," he called, politely, "I called in about thirty minutes ago. Neville?" She blushed when she looked down, surprised at how attractive he was.

"Um, right," she murmured, pulling out a file, "it's right here. Um, you'll find yourself in there, room five." She pointed it out, and Jason nodded.

"Thank you," he nodded, and guided his dad closer to the room, but his dad jerked his arm away.

"I can do this, Jason," he growled.

"Dad-"

"I meant what I said," he snapped, "you're disappointment to me. But... tell your mother I love her." Jason contemplated it.

"Alright," Jason agreed. The door slammed in his face. "Love you, dad." He turned and walked back down the hallway. He bumped into one of the guys who had driven the cop like car. "Hey, he, uh, wouldn't let me in. If you'd go in, check things out...," he slid a ten into his hand, "I'd sleep easier."

"Sure thing, sir," he nodded, and headed that way.

Jason kept going on, and stopped at the front desk. He looked around, and let out a yawn, involuntarily.

"So I have to sign something, right?," he asked the girl, who he'd noticed had taken off her glasses.

"Yep," she smiled, and handed him a clipboard, "just sign right here." He did. "Thank you. And here's the company card, in case you need to get in touch. And," she looked somewhat shy, "my number's on the back." Jason flipped it over, and smiled. She had cute handwriting.

"Thank you, really," he said to her, "but I have a girlfriend."

"Ugh, of course," she sat back down.

"You don't wanna date me," he shrugged. "you've seen what I come from." He nodded to his dad's new room. She laughed.

"Well, alright," she chuckled, "see you around."

"I doubt it, but thanks," he nodded.

...

**Two days later...**

Charlie wrote something down, actually doing her homework, when her phone vibrated. She knew it was somewhere on her bed, and she ran her hand along the covers, looking for it. Her fingers landed on it, and she picked it up.

"Jason!," she gasped, "it's Jason!" They hadn't heard from him yet. He was supposed to call before now. "Danny!," she shouted, and ran from her room. She opened Danny's door but his room was empty. "Danny!"

"What," he called, "Charlie, what is it?" They met in the hallway. "Are you ok?!"

"It's Jason," she held up her phone. "He called." They were in the living room at this point. "He's calling _now!"_

"Well, answer it," he laughed. She nodded, and opened her phone.

"Jason?," she asked.

"Hey, Charlie," he said, smiling.

"How's it going? Did you find your dad?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied, "yeah, I found him."

"So, he's ok, and you're ok?"

"Everyone's ok."

"And now you're coming here, right?"

"Charlie, look...," he started. Charlie looked at Danny apologetically, and went back to her room. "I don't know if I'm going to Chicago."

"At all?"

"At all."

"But... Jason...," she sighed, "I need you."

"You're not... you're ok, right?"

"For the most part," she replied, "but... at night... it's hard. I dread going to sleep because I'm afraid of bad dreams, and you're not there, and I want someone to be there and..." she sighed, "I don't know, Jason."

"Charlie, my mom needs me," he said, "I'm so sorry, but she needs me a lot right now. If I'm not here, she's alone. She can't stand it. At least you've got your family."

"Ok, ok," she pushed back her hair, "um, well, I guess I'll see you in five days. When break's over."

"Um, Charlie," he said, sounding guilty, "I don't know about that."

"W-what do you mean? Another week? Two?"

"I don't know that I'll be back at all," he admitted, "at least not this semester."

"Jason...," she whispered, "you can't be serious...?"

"I am, Charlie," he said softly, "my mom needs me until she can get back on her feet. And my dad will be out of rehab in five months. I can't just let him go. I need to stay, and make sure he's really ok."

"So we're talking more than five months?!"

"I don't know how long we're talking."

"Well, what about _me,_ Jason?! What do you expect me to do?!"

"Enjoy your break," he suggested, "go to school, do good, then enjoy your summer."

"You're not coming back, are you?," she asked, numbly.

"I will, eventually, I just-"

"I knew it!," she shouted, "I knew it, and I _told_ you! He'd somehow get you to stay! I told you if you went there you'd leave me!"

"I'm not leaving you," he said quietly.

"You're not gonna come back!"

"I am! I just... don't know when," he admitted. "But I promise, we will call, and text, and video chat whenever possible. And-" she hung up.

Charlie couldn't believe it! He had promised this wouldn't happen! And now, here she was. Alone. And she had to tell Danny. She went out into the living room.

"Charlie, what happened?," he asked, as she forced tears away.

"He is, uh, he's not coming back," she said, and shrugged, "he's staying with his mom."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"Well, is he gonna finish college?"

"I don't- I don't know," she said, and her voice cracked. She recalled what she'd told Miles a month ago. That since the kidnapping, she hated not knowing. And now... with something like this... "Oh, God! I don't know! I don't _know!_ I don't..." Danny hugged her, and she hugged back tightly.

"It's ok," he promised, "it's gonna be ok." She pulled away, and sniffed, then wiped away tears with the side of her hand.

"Where are, uh, mom and dad?," she asked.

"Already in bed," he replied.

"Ok," she whispered. "Uh, you-you go on to bed, alright?" She smiled. "I'm ok. I'm just gonna stay up, watch some _SNL_ on Netlfix. Ok?"

"You don't want me to stay up with you a little while?"

"No," she shook her head, "I just wanna be alone right now. Ok?"

"Ok," he nodded, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she sniffed, "yeah, good night."

"Night," he murmured, and went to his room.

After the door had shut, she sat on the couch. And she cried. Not loud. But hard. And a lot. The end of her long shirt sleeve was wet with tears.

The door opened, and Connor Bennett walked in, a brown paper bag in his arm, a bottle of tequila inside. He noticed her and raised his eyebrows. Then he dropped his keys in the bowl on the table, so she'd acknowledge him. She did and looked up.

"Oh, I'm, uh," she sniffed, and wiped tears away, "I'm sorry. I thought everyone... was in... bed, I didn't realize-"

"Hey, it's cool," he put his free hand up, "you want some tequila?"

"Um," she hesitated. She realized that, all this time, she'd never been drunk. She'd drinken some, but never gotten drunk. Jason hadn't let her. How pissed he'd be..., she thought. "Yeah, sure." Connor brought it over, and uncorked it. "I'll get cups," she offered, and started to get up. Connor put a hand on her arm.

"I drink it straight," he said, and shrugged, "it's more fun that way."

"Ah," she sniffed again, and smiled, "cartel trade secret?"

"You could say that," he shrugged, with a laugh. "But, then, again... fragile girl like you... you need a glass?"

"I'm not fragile," she argued. He glanced at the slightly damp pillow on the couch. "I'm not usually... like that. But I'm sure everyone says that."

"I believe you," he said, "But is this your first time drinking?"

"Drinking? No. Tequila? Um, yeah."

"Yeah, we're getting glasses " he chuckled, "don't worry, I'll use them too. Wouldn't want you to not be able to keep up." He stood and silently found two shot glasses. He brought them back and sat down. He poured them. "Wow, actual shots. Haven't done that in a while." He laughed. He handed one to Charlie. "On three." She looked doubtful. "Ok, look, how about... I ask you a question, you answer it. You ask me one, I answer it. Then we drink."

"I don't know if I want to tell you anything personal," she said skeptically, "I barely know you, Connor."

He laughed, "Sweetheart, by the time we're done here, we'll be so drunk we won't remember what the other one says." She snorted, but said what the hell to herself, and nodded.

"Ok, go."

"Alright," he grinned, "was all of this," he gestured to the couch and wet pillow and all, "because of a boy?"

"Yes."

"Figures," he snorted. She gave him a look. "Your turn."

"When'd you go to Mexico?," she decided.

"When I was eighteen," he said nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"Uh-uh," he reprimanded, "now we drink."

They drank the shots. He was an expert at it, but she wasn't sure how to tip it so fast, and it looked clumsy. Then she recoiled a little at the taste. He laughed, and poured more.

"Ok," he said, thinking, "what are you majoring in?"

"Undeclared," she replied. "Why'd you go to Mexico?"

"I wanted to get away from small town life," he said, "and my mom and I got in a fight over my dad. I had a friend who was going there on vacation. Tagged along, said what the hell, and I stayed there."

Then they drink. Charlie still had trouble, he still laughed and poured more.

"How long does this go on? Oops, wait, does that one count as my question?"

"Nah, I'll give it to you," he laughed. Already the effects of the liquor were setting in. "We do this until we run out of tequila. Besides, it was my turn. But go ahead."

"Ok, then... how'd you get into the cartel business?"

"Um... hell...," he ran a hand through his curly hair. Charlie noticed how... well, absolutely gorgeous he was. "Well, I was living on the street at some point. And Nunez found me. Took me in. I was twenty."

Then they drank. Charlie was starting to get it now. They were running out. And they were technically drunk by this point, if only a little.

"Go."

"It's your turn, Connor," she said, her words slurring a little.

"Oh, right," he searched for words, "why are you so interested in my time in Mexico?"

"I just don't understand why people do bad things."

"You think I've done bad things?"

"Unless your cartel was the odd one out, yes, I do. But it was my turn."

"Right," he muttered, and grabbed the bottle.

"Do you know? About my kidnapping?"

"Yep," he popped the 'p'. "It was like... training to be allowed to live here for a week. 'Don't bring up the kidnapping', 'don't bring up the affair'... you guys have issues."

"At least we're not cartel guys," she snapped, and grabbed the bottle. She took a swig.

"Yeah, ok? I've... killed people, I've done bad things," he muttered, "but I had to. They were all I had."

"Find something else."

"You don't think I tried? You don't think I...," he sighed, "when you get in a cartel, you're in for life. For life, Charlie. You screw up, they kill you. You try to leave, they kill you. You can't get out."

"But you did," she said.

"But I did," he agreed, "because my dad e-mailed me. And I wanted to meet him. Then, he shows up. And before I could explain a damn thing, I've got a knife to my throat, and the guy that was supposed to be my father figure was holding it. So...," he trailed off, then cracked a smile, "we are playing this game so wrong. Ask a question."

"You ask one," she said, her mind too clouded.

"Are we going to have sex tonight?," he asked, drunk now.

"How are we already out of alcohol?," she asked, and lifted up the bottle.

"You didn't answer my question," he pointed out.

"I have a boyfriend," she said softly.

"Who just broke your heart, it looks like."

Charlie contemplated that. He dis basically just leave her, didn't he? Or maybe... she was too drunk to think. Everything was incoherent to her. She just looked at Connor. At how pretty he was.

"I shouldn't."

"_Por supuesto_," he muttered, "fine, then. I'm going to bed."

"Connor, wait," she said, as he stood. She followed suit. "I...don't...," the alcohol was clouding..., "I don't know..."

"Are you asking me to persuade you?," he asked, smiling. He turned around sharply, and planted his lips on hers. She backed up his surprise, but he moved with her, and she ended up pressed against the kitchen island. She started kissing back, and she liked it. She liked it a lot. But then she felt guilty. She pulled away, and gasped for air. Assuming that was the only reason she pulled away at all, Connor started to go for it again. But she turned her head and backed up, giving her room to get out from under him.

"Connor," she said softly. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Can't because it's too early for you to be with someone else?," he asked, "or can't because you're waiting for him to come back to you at his earliest convenience?"

"Can't because I don't want to sleep with you just because I'm drunk and I miss him," she said.

"Well, that's better, at least," he grabbed the evidence of their drinking and started up the steps. He didn't look at her as he called, "Good night, Charlie."

"Good night," she muttered, more to herself at that point, and found her way to room.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason put another dish away, as his mother came out of her room. She was dressed to go out.

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"I'm going out," she replied, grabbing her purse.

"Um, going out where?," he asked, drying his hands. "Tell me you're not going to see him."

"Jason, we signed up for visiting privileges," she said, "I'm well within my rights as his wife-"

"I understand that," he said, "but you should give it another week or so."

"Jason, listen," she said, putting in earrings, "I won't be long. But I can't sit around all day, here. I need something to do."

"Stay home," he insisted, "we'll look at my baby pictures or something." She smiled.

"I need to see my husband," she said, "I'll be back."

"I called the hospital," he called, "they'd love to have you."

"I'll go by on the way home," she said, "thank you, Jason. I love you."

"Love you, too," he muttered.

* * *

Charlie went into the kitchen, and stopped when she saw Connor.

"Mm," she groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Hangover?," he asked, with a chuckle.

"Shh!," she ordered, sitting down next to him. "My parents-"

"Ok, a," he said, "they're already at work. And b, you're _how_ old?"

"twenty-two," she mumbled, "doesn't change that they'd freak."

"Do you remember _anything_ from last night?," he chuckled, and poured her some cereal.

"I remember... drinking," she replied, "and... talking about the cartel and then...," she looked at him, and then laid her head on the table. "and then you kissed me."

"And you kissed back," he reminded her.

"And I kissed _back,"_ she said, then groaned. "Oh, God... what did I do?"

"Don't worry, we didn't have sex."

"Yeah, I know. But still... I kissed you, and I have a boyfriend... and it's _you,_ and..."

_"Gracias,"_ he muttered, eating. "What's so wrong with me?"

"You're kind of my cousin, for one," she said, "for two, you are a Mexican cartel... guy, and you've probably screwed lots of girls, then just forgot about them..."

"You _want_ a relationship?," he asked.

"What? _No,"_ she said, looking at him incredulously, "not with you. You're cute. I was bored. That's it. Actually, it might be better if you forget about me."

"That'll be kind of hard," he commented.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because I'll be living, like, ten minutes from you."

"What?!," she shouted, lifting her head. "Ow," she muttered, then went on, "wait, you're... you're gonna live with your dad?"

"Yup."

"On campus?"

"Yup."

"Why? I mean, you told me you were going back to Mexico."

"God, you really _don't_ remember last night," he snickered, "I can't go back to Mexico. It was a bluff. I go back there, I'll get killed by Nunez or some goon of his."

"Aren't _you_ a goon?"

_"Was,"_ he said, drinking milk. "I'm a changed man, darling."

"So, what? _You_ want to have a relationship or something?"

"Nah," he shrugged, and pushed out his lips nonchalantly, "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying...," he stood, and leaned on the island next to her, his face at her level. His words were in her ear, "you were really good kisser." She just rolled her eyes, as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To... get more tequila," he said.

"Is that all you _ever_ do?," she asked.

He bit down on his lower lip and smiled, in an almost seductive way, "For the record, you're much better at drinking it straight than at shots. But you could get better at shots." He left.

"But you- wait!," she called. Was he implying they'd drink together again? "Connor! Ugh..." she groaned, and put her head in her hands.

"Hey," Danny said. He was loud. He wasn't shouting, but he was loud to her. "What's up?"

"Danny, quiet, please," she put up a hand.

"Ok, sorry," he said, raising his eyebrows. Then, quietly, "where is everybody?"

"Mom and dad are at work," she sat up, and sniffed, leaning on her elbows, "and I have no idea where Bass and Lindsay are."

"Probably trying to get his son to- nevermind."

"What?," she asked.

"They're probably trying to get him to stop being such an, I don't know, jackass."

"Danny," she reprimanded.

"Oh, c'mon," he muttered, "it's true and you know it. The dude is such a jerk."

"He's going through a tough time," she defended.

"How is he... what?"

"His mother died."

"Like, two years ago."

"He just found out."

"He would've know sooner if he wasn't playing drug lord in Mexico!"

"He didn't know because they wouldn't let him talk to her."

"Oh, that's no- wait. How do you know that?"

"Just a guess," she said and drank some juice.

"No, really. How do you know?"

"Danny, look, cartels are generally very strict. If they wouldn't let him email his father, I'm willing to bet that they-"

"Wait, wait, wait," he put his hands up to stop her, "how do you know _that?_ Charlie, what's up?"

"I talked to him last night, ok?," she shrugged, "he came in after I had talked to Jason, and, well, I was upset. We talked for a while... and that's that."

"You just talked?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Where is he now?," he asked, a little too loud.

"Ow," she whimpered, "honestly, Danny, would you shut up?"

"What is wrong with-," he stopped himself with a gasp. She rolled her eyes. Here it comes. "You have a hangover, don't you?"

"Ugh, Danny, calm-"

"You got drunk? With-with _him?_ With Connor Monroe?"

"Bennett," she muttered.

"What?"

"Connor _Bennett,"_ she said, "that's his name. And so what if I did? He had tequila, I had issues I wanted out of my head. It worked for a while."

"Did you guys...? Oh, God, Charlie, tell me you didn't..."

"Have sex?," Charlie asked, "No, Danny. _God,_ no. He kissed me. Once. That was it."

"He kissed you?!"

"I am not talking about this anymore," she said, and stood up. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Someone's doing laundry, there's no hot water."

"Good!," she called, walking down the hallway, and out of sight. Danny just gaped after her.

"Ugh," he muttered, and put his forehead on the counter. Then, he whipped out his phone.

* * *

"Hello?," Jason said, without looking at the phone first.

"Hey, Jason, it's me."

"Danny, hey! What's up?"

"Uh, not much. How's it going?"

"Good, fine, I mean," he sighed, "not really. But you know. My mom's got a part time job, kind of, now. So I may come home sooner than I thought."

"Good, great," Danny said.

"You ok, man? You sound upset."

"Uh, I've been better," he said, "look, Jason, there's a... relationship problem."

"Oh, man, is this about Eve?"

"What? No. It's about-"

"Danny, Charlie and I both told you. It'll be ok. She's just a girl. You'll find someone else."

"Jason-"

"If you want, I can set you up with someone?"

"No! No way. Jason, it's not about me. It's about-"

"Who are you talking to?," he heard Charlie ask.

"Charlie?," he asked, "is that her? Put her on?"

"Uh, just a second," he said, "yes, it's Jason. Who else would it be?" Jason heard Charlie saying something.

"Danny-"

"Yeah, hold on, Jason."

* * *

"Hang up!," Charlie hissed.

"No!," he said, his hand over the speaker.

"Danny, I mean it. Don't tell him!"

"Why not?"

"Why would you call him?"

"Because, you-"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then why can't I tell him?!"

"It's none of his business!," she whispered. "It's none of your business!"

"Charlie, just-" he stopped as she lunged for the phone.

* * *

"Danny, would you please put Charlie on?"

"She's busy," he said, out of breath.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he said, a little too high pitched. He cleared his throat and said, normally, "yeah, it's fine."

* * *

"Charlie, stop!," he said hushed.

"Give me the phone!"

"No!"

She was still chasing him around the house, trying to get the phone.

"Charlie!," he gasped, "Charlie, stop."

"Then give it to me!"

"Stop! I'm having... an... attack," she stopped suddenly and realized he was right. He leaned against the couch and held his chest. He was breathing in short, ragged breaths, his body heaving.

"Where is it?," she asked, "Danny, where is it?!"

* * *

"Danny!," Jason asked, "Danny, what's happening?!" He was pulling into the driveway. He got out of the car. "Danny!"

* * *

"M-my bag!," he choked out.

Charlie leaped into action, and ran into his room. She ripped the buckle apart on his bag, and dug through it, until she found the smooth plastic of his inhaler. She ran back to the living.

"Sit down," she said, softly but frantically, "sit down, Danny, c'mon."

She sat him down so they were sitting with their backs against the back of the couch. She put the inhaler in his mouth. His hand was shaking as he reached to press the button. She wrapped her hand around his and pressed it with him.

"Just breathe," she whispered. He nodded slowly, and inhaled the medicine a couple of times. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a few seconds. "Give me the phone," she said calmly. He surrendered it to her palm. "Jason?"

* * *

"Charlie! What the hell happened?"

"He had an asthma attack," she said, her voice faint.

"What? What happ- did you- is he ok?"

"He's fine now," she said calmly. "He's ok."

"What was he talking about? He said there was something going on-"

"Eve called him," she said. "It's fine. She just wants to get back together, and he's not sure. It's ok."

"Ok," he said uncertainly. "Well, Charlie, look-"

"I've gotta go," she said abruptly.

"Ok," he said sadly, "I love you." She had already hung up.

* * *

"Why'd you lie?," Danny asked, his voice shaky.

"Because I don't know what I want right now," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"I love Jason," she said, "I do. For real. I could... see myself spending my life with him... or whatever. But he left me and I-"

"He didn't leave you," Danny interjected.

"He left and said he didn't know if he was coming back!," she looked at him, her head still touching the back of the couch. He did the same. "Am I supposed to just wait for him?"

"If you love him? Maybe you are."

"I just... ahh," she sighed, looking ahead again, "It's not fair. I still kind of need him, you know? It's just... he wasn't there, Connor was. He's really attractive... I don't know."

"Are you going to kiss him again?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "maybe."

"Will you sleep with him?"

"I don't know," she said again.

"Charlie..."

"I don't know when he's coming back!," she cried, "for all I know, he's never coming back!"

"He's coming back. He is."

"But when, Danny?," she fired, "I can't just... I can't wait for him to come back to me at his earliest convenience!"

"You can't just cheat on him, either."

"Don't tell me what to do," she muttered half-heartedly. Then she laughed. Once. Twice. Then a few chuckles. And then she couldn't stop.

"What?," he asked, looking at her. She kept going. "Charlie, what is so funny?"

"This. Us," she snorted. "We've done all this before. The chasing, the fighting, the asthma... except I was, like, eight, then." He caught on, and as she kept laughing, he gave a few weak chuckles. Then some more. His eyes closed, he kept chuckling weakly. He was tired.

"We're hopeless," he muttered, when they had calmed down.

"Entirely," she replied, letting another single chuckle out.

Their parents walked in then, and stopped short upon seeing them. They stayed frozen for a bit, then Rachel reacted. She dropped her purse on the steps, and ran to them.

"Danny!," she cried, "are you ok?!"

"I'm fine," he said, waving her off. "Mom, I'm fine. I am."

"Ok, Danny," Ben said, "you get into bed."

"Dad, honestly, I just woke up."

"And then you almost died," he said, "go back to sleep. Charlie, help him." She nodded, and helped him up.

"C'mon," she said quietly. He leaned on her until she laid him down and put the inhaler on his side table.

"Charlie, I'm not tired," he said.

"I know. But sleep anyway."

"I can't. I'm not tired. Give me my laptop. Shut off the lights. And I will pretend I'm sleeping. Please."

"Yeah," she sighed, "ok." She handed him the computer. "Take it easy, ok?"

"Sure."

"And I'm sorry I almost killed you."

"Charlie-"

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Then she left. She went back out into the living room. She remembered she never got around to taking her shower. She turned toward the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?," Ben demanded.

"I'm going to take a shower," she replied.

"No way. Sit down."

"Dad-"

"Sit. Down," he said firmly. She huffed, but sat down on the couch. "You're supposed to watch out for him."

"I _know._ I'm sorry."

"You are his sister! He could've died!"

"I said I was sorry! How many times do you want me to _say_ that?"

"Charlie-"

"What happened?," her mother asked.

"We had a fight about relationship problems."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah, we ended up running around, and that's it."

"Don't let it happen again," Rachel demanded.

"It won't," she said, "I promise."

"No, not good enough!"

"Ben-"

"No, Rachel! Our son almost _died,_ because she has boy problems!"

"What's going on? Are you and Jason...?"

"It's nothing, mom."

"You better tell us right now, young lady," Ben said.

"Jason isn't coming back!," she snapped, "he is staying with his mom and he isn't coming back! He says he is, but...," she sighed, and her voice cracked, "he basically left me. And Danny wants me to wait for him, and I don't... when is he going to come back? I don't know, he doesn't either. I just... ugh..." she put her face in her hands.

"It'll be alright, Charlie."

"And hopefully _Danny_ will be too," Ben snapped and stormed up the steps.

"Ben!," Rachel called. She gave Charlie an apologetic look. "Do you need me-"

"Do you think he'll come back?," she asked. "Do you think I should wait for him?"

"Sometimes... they leave... and," she sighed, and looked up at the stairs, toward Ben, "you have to move on. And sometimes they come back and...," she smiled, and looked her daughter, "you have to make your own decision, sweetie." She stood and went to talk with her husband.

...

Connor walked in, and saw Charlie. She was laying on the couch, crying softly. He cleared his throat, but she didn't look up.

"You want to drink?," he asked, holding up the bottle.

"Not as much as last night," she whispered, "hangovers suck."

"Yeah," he sighed, "they get easier."

"Hm," she said shortly, and sat up. He sat next to her. "Tequila?" She wiped her eyes.

"It's really all Nunez had," he said, looking at the bottle. "I got kind of used to it."

"But don't you drink to forget? To forget _him?"_

"I drink because for the past seven years that's all anyone around me has done." She looked over at him. "the guy I went down there with? Biggest drunk I ever met. Until I met Nunez. God, I hate cartels."

"I hate everything," she muttered.

"How's your guy?," he side glanced her.

"I'm not sure... he _is_ my guy, anymore."

"Huh."

"Huh," she repeated. They were quiet. "Open the bottle."

"Alright then," he muttered, and opened it. "Shots or straight?"

"Straight," she leaned back and closed her eyes. He handed her the bottle.

"You go first," he said. She took a swig and handed it back. It burned her throat again, and she declined it when he tried to give it to her.

"Let's just have sex," she said, sitting up.

"Uh, what?"

"Jason's not coming back," she shrugged, "even if he is, eventually... I can't wait for him. What's that gonna show him?"

"So, you wanna use me?"

"Oh, c'mon," she said, "I'm not using you. It's not like I'm gonna call him and be all 'hey, guess who I'm having sex with? Not you!'... but I do want to sleep with you. You're cute and you're not just a shallow drug lord, and-"

"Charlie, look," he said, and put the bottle on the table, his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling. "You are... a very attractive girl-woman. And I have no doubt that sleeping with you is a very... enjoyable experience. You are smart, and funny, and so damn sexy... but, the more I talk to you... the more I don't want to take advantage of you. I'm not saying I want a relationship. But I shouldn't sleep with you if I don't."

"No. No, it's not taking advantage of me," she argued, "I want it. I'm asking. Look, I'm not even drunk! I want to have sex with you, Connor. We are having sex tonight. Ok? Awesome. Let's go to my room."

"You're sure?"

"Oh, my God," she huffed, and her lips crashed into his. He grabbed her and pulled her closer, their lips moving quickly.

"Ok, then."

* * *

Jason stood up as his mother came in the door.

"How was your interview?," he asked.

"Dr. Hunt was very nice," she said, "and I start on Monday!"

"Oh, mom, that's great!"

"And then, after that, after the first week or so, you should go."

"Mom, I can stay-"

"I know," she said, "but you should go. Go finish this semester." He looked doubtful. "Look, I heard you talking to your girlfriend. Charlie? You need her. Just... go back. Be with her. I'm a grown up, Jason. She needs you. And you need her. Go. Be with her."

"In a week?"

"Yes. You love her, Jason."

"Ok, then," he nodded, "I'll go back." He smiled. "She'll be happy. This is good. Thanks, mom."


	15. Chapter 15

**Nine days later...**

"Wow...," Connor breathed, rolling off of Charlie and onto his back, "That was... wow."

"You say that every time," she smirked, covering up, "or something like that."

"You are just so good," he looked at her.

"Mm," she shrugged. "Ok, get up. Leave. I have to go to class."

"Yeah, where's your roommate?"

"She is already in class."

"Ah," he said, "what do you study, anway?"

"Uh, I'm general, right now," she said, pulling on jeans, and a shirt. "I don't know what I want to do. And Danny's about to declare his major as something medical. So, I'm behind."

"I think college is pointless," Connor said.

"Oh, yeah? Your cartel buddies tell you that?"

"Oh, c'mon," he chuckled, propping himself up on his elbow, "are you ever going to get over that?"

"Well, if you keep saying things like 'college is pointless', yeah, I am. Have you seen my jacket?"

"No," he muttered, running a hand over his face.

"Shut up, you always know where it is."

"Uh, no, I don't. When have I ever known where the hell your jacket is?"

"Uh, every morn-," she stopped, realizing he was right. Connor wasn't the one who knew where her stuff was. Jason was. He was the organized one. He was the one she was used to wake up next to. Or sleep with before class. He was the one she wanted to sleep with before class. "Nevermind. Here," she tossed him his shirt, "be out before my roommate gets back."

"Alright then," he climbed down from the bunk bed, and got dressed. "You wanna do something later?"

"Depends how much homework I've got," she said. "If I've got time, I'll call you."

"Ok, cool. Because I don't know any good restaur-"

"Oh, Connor, woah," she turned to face him, "wait a second there. I didn't mean I want to go on a date, or something. I meant, I'll call you. For sex. If I have time."

"Charlie, what-"

"Look, this is, what? The fourth time we've had sex? And, like, the sixth time we've actually seen each other. I don't-"

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?," he asked. "Aren't you supposed to date three times, then have sex."

"Don't get all moral on me, cartel kid," she snapped.

"I told you I was done with them! I'm not that guy!"

"Ok, great," she said, "I don't care. If you don't want to have sex anymore, sure. Ok. But I don't want to date you. I don't want to date anyone!"

"Except Jason, huh?"

"We don't talk ab- _you_ don't talk about him," she said darkly, "what I had with him is none of your business. And, yes, if he were still here, I'd be going on dates and crap. But he's not. So I don't need emotional attachment to someone. So, just-," she sighed in frustration at herself, and at Jason, and at Connor. She went on, softer, "Just... let this be what this is, ok? I, uh, I'll call you later." She left.

* * *

Danny picked a type of toothpaste off the shelf at the drugstore, and went to pay for it. His phone buzzed with a text, and he opened it up to see Charlie asked him to buy shampoo while he was there.

He sighed, and went to the back of the store. He looked over the shampoos, and selected one at random. There's really no difference, is there? He read the back of it, trying to find if there was difference, besides scent, in girl's shampoo. Before he could look, up, the bottle was on the floor. He looked up to see a girl, looking at him, in surprise.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," he said, kneeling down to gather the fallen items. She did the same. He got the toothpaste.

"It's my fault," she said, softly, "I should've been looking where I was going."

"Well, same here," he said, with a chuckle. They handed each other items that were obviously the other's. He took the pack of batteries from her. Then, she giggled.

"Well," she looked at him, "huh." He looked down to see her holding two bottles of shampoo. His face reddened slightly.

"Uh, it's for my sister," he defended.

"Oh, ok," she said, "I _think_ this one's mine."

"Maybe," he agreed, and took the other one.

"Will your sister be upset if...?"

"Oh, no," Danny shrugged, "they're all the same, aren't they?"

"Yeah," she said, and gave a chuckle, "yeah, I guess they are." She stood up, and he did too. "I'm Becca, by the way," she said, extending her hand. "Rebecca O'Halloran."

"Danny Matheson," he shook her hand, both of them struggling to keep hold of their items. She smiled at him, and walked away. He started to do the same, but felt something with his foot, and picked it up. It was a pregnancy test. "Um, Becca?," he called.

"Yeah?," she turned around.

"Is, uh, is this yours?," he held it out. She blushed deeply, and grabbed it.

"It's-it's not mine," she said quickly, "it's for my roommate."

"Oh, ok," Danny said politely.

"I'm not pregnant," she said, "in case you were, like, judging or-"

"I wasn't," he assured her, "judging you, I mean."

"Oh, well, thanks," she said. The line moved, and she paid for her items. It only took a second. "Nice meeting you," she said, and hurried away.

"You too," he mumbled to himself. He looked after her for a second, then paid for his stuff, and left.

She was very pretty, with dark red hair and green eyes. Lots of freckles. He made his way back to his building, and thought that he should've gave her his number.

* * *

Jason waved to his mother one last time with the hand that wasn't on the wheel. Then he pulled out of the driveway. If it was up to him, he wouldn't be leaving yet. He was still worried about her. But she insisted. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

And he was very excited to see Charlie again. What he had thought would be five months, or more, ended up being not even two weeks. She'd be thrilled. He resisted the urge to call her. He wanted to surprise her. And, if he was lucky, he'd be there by the end of the day.

* * *

Charlie's phone buzzed.

"What do you want, Connor?," she asked, with a sigh.

"Well, hi to you too," he said.

"Unless you're calling me about what kind of alcohol to buy," she said shortly, "you shouldn't be calling me at all."

"Look, I just want to talk about this morning," he said.

"We already did," she pointed out, "this morning."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend, ok?," he snapped, "but, could we at least be friends?"

"Friends?," she asked skeptically, "as in friends with benefits?"

"Yes."

"Don't people end up falling in love in those things?"

He chuckled, "you watch too much tv. But, no, I'm not planning on falling in love with you. Or dating you. Not now, anyway."

"Not ever."

"But," he persisted, "I think we could still see each other when not engaged in sexual intercourse. Or at least not just screw and then say see you later."

"I don't know," she sighed. "Sounds like you want to start a relationship. Slowly, but still..."

"I just don't want to be your sex buddy and nothing else," he said, "it kind of sucks."

"Fine," she huffed. "Look, I gotta go. But, my roommate will be home all night."

"Well, that sucks."

"Yeah," she sighed, "oh, wait. I think Danny has a class at seven. We could do it in his room?"

"Uh, ok?," he said, uncertainly.

"See you then," she said, and hung up. She shook her head. She wouldn't tell him the truth.

Ever. She didn't necessarily like him in a way that would appropriate dating. But she liked having sex with him. And she didn't think he'd appreciate that. Honestly, she was worried that he liked her a little bit too much.

* * *

Danny walked home from his only night class, ready to drop and sleep for twenty-four hours straight. It was nearing nine by the time he saw his building.

He saw a familiar car park in the driveway, and then saw a familiar figure get out of it. He hurried toward them.

"Jason?," he called. Jason turned and spotted him.

"Danny, hey!," he greeted.

"Oh, my God, Jason! What are you doing here?!"

"My mom sent me away," he shrugged, and grinned "she's got a job now. So, I'm back."

"Dude, that's awesome!"

"Yeah," he agreed, as they went into the building. "I need to go put my crap up, and then I'm going to surprise your sister."

"Oh," Danny said, a little ominously. He was thinking of how upset Charlie was.

"How is she?," Jason asked.

"Uh, well, to be honest?," he said, "she's pissed at you. Really pissed."

"Yeah, I figured as much."

"But, she hasn't had any freak outs, so that's good."

"Well, good," Jason murmured. He smiled as they got to the door. "You never think you'd miss a tiny dorm room, but...," he pushed it open, and hung his bag in the closet. He heard a woman gasp and looked up to see Charlie, sitting up, holding the sheet over her chest. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at him.

"What's up?," Connor asked, sitting up, "Charlie? What's- oh...," his eyes found Jason. _"That's_ the boyfriend, isn't it?" He laid back down.

"Charlie, what the hell?," Jason demanded.

She stared down at him, and then choked out a single word, "Jason?"

"Who the hell is that?," he demanded.

"Connor," Connor said, "Connor Bennett."

"Oh, my God," Danny said, in exasperation, turning around.

"Connor Bennett... wait," Jason put his hands up, "you're Bass Monroe's kid?"

"Eh, biologically," he shrugged, "look, I can see you've got stuff to work out. So, I'll go. But you might want to leave, so you don't have to see my naked ass. Because, um," he chuckled, nonchalantly, "bunk bed." Jason stormed out of the dorm, pulling Danny with him.

"What the _hell_ is happening?," he growled, "did you _know_ about this?"

"No," Danny ran a hand through his hair, "No, I did not. I knew they kissed, but... this... _no._ No way."

"They kissed?," he asked, "and you didn't tell me?!"

"Um, remember when I called you and then had the asthma attack?"

"I thought that was about Eve!"

"Uh, no, Charlie lied. It was about the kiss."

"And you still didn't tell me."

"Because she begged me not to!"

"But you should have told me!," Jason insisted. He sighed, "How did this happen?"

"I-I'm guessing tequila?," Danny said, shrugging, one hand still on the back of his head, "Lots and lots of tequila..." The door opened, and Connor nodded to them both.

_"Adios, caballeros,"_ he said smugly, and walked away.

"What did he say?," Jason demanded.

"I don't know," Danny said quickly, "I'm in French, remember? Goodbye, something..."

"Ugh," he groaned, "ok, ok. Will you give me a few minutes?"

"Uh, sure, I'll go on a walk," he nodded, "but, Jason, don't, like, hit her or anything."

"I'm not gonna hit her!," Jason said, "I'm pissed but I'm not a monster."

"Ok, alright, sorry," Danny said, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Jason sighed. He waited for Danny to walk away, then slowly opened the door. Charlie was standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed.

"Ok, Jason, look-"

"What the hell, Charlie?," he asked darkly.

"Honestly, we're not dating or anything-"

"You're just having sex?," he asked, "Oh, that's _great,_ Charlie, that's fantastic. You're only having _sex_ with this guy! Oh, I'm so thrilled! That helps, really, it does."

"Don't talk to me like that," she said coolly.

"And you're doing it in _my_ bed!"

"Ok, _that,_ that was wrong, yeah," she said, with a tilt of her head, "that aspect of it was wrong. I'm sorry for that."

"Oh, _that_ was wrong," he said, with a bitter chuckle, "that was wrong. But, if you had screwed him _anywhere_ else, it would've been fine. And you're not even _drunk!"_

"Oh, so I can't make decisions?," she asked, "You think if someone gives me alcohol, I just hop into bed with them? Wow, Jason, nice."

"This isn't the first time this has happened," he realized, "it's not, is it?!"

"No," she shrugged.

"Did you just start screwing him the _second_ I left, or did you wait a bit?"

"Exactly!," she shouted, losing her cool. _"You_ left me! You _left,_ Jason! And you seriously expected me to sit around patiently and wait for you!?"

"I didn't think you'd move on this fast!"

"Move on? You think I moved on?," she stared at him, "Jason, I did this because I _couldn't_ move on!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I can't be alone!," she shouted, then looked a little shocked she'd said it, "I hate sleeping alone. I guess, maybe, I thought I could pretend he was you! That's why we don't go on dates! Because going on dates with him makes me remember he's _not_ you!"

"So, you just have sex to forget about me?"

"I didn't forget about you! But you tried to make me! You left me and said you didn't know if you were coming back! You can't do that!"

"My mother needed me-"

"_I_ needed you!," she cried, "I was going through hell! I got better, yeah, but you leaving put me back more than a few steps!"

"Danny said-"

"Said I was fine?," she asked, "Well, I'm not, Jason. I hide it. I hide it well. But, I'm not completely fixed."

"Do you love him?"

"No," she shook her head, tears forcing their way into her eyes.

"Do you think you would've?"

"No," she whispered, "I think I would've tried. I'm not this person. I'm not the person who gets hung up on a guy. Well, I thought I wasn't. Now, I don't... I don't know."

"I shouldn't have left," he admitted, sinking into the chair.

"You really shouldn't have," she whispered. He gave her an incredulous look, and she laughed in a sad way, "ok, fine. I shouldn't have slept with him."

"What now?"

"Do you want me back? Or am I unforgivable?"

"I... I don't know, Charlie."

"Jason, please," she begged. "Please, let us just start over. I want you back. Please."

"Charlie-"

"Forget about Connor!," she pleaded, "I did something wrong, but so did you! Can't we just forgive each other?"

"I don't know if-"

"I forgive you, Jason. I do. Please, forgive me, too." She looked at him, and he searched her eyes.

"Ok," he whispered, "Ok, I'll try to forgive you. Because I love you."

Her face split into a smile, "I love you too, Jason." He smiled a small smile.

"I've been driving all day," he said, "I'm exhausted. Come here." She walked over and sat down next to him. He pulled her into his arms and she nuzzled into his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Danny walked down the street, wishing he could go back to his room. He knew it would be awkward in there for a while, so he didn't want to.

Why did Charlie have to sleep with Connor? Why? Was it, like, a coping mechanism or something? And poor Jason... well, he did leave. It's not as if she cheated on him.

He sighed, and kept walking. He figured he'd go to the store and pick up some more ramen noodles. Just as he passed an alley, he heard a shout.

"Get the hell off of me!," someone screamed. Danny peered into the alley and saw a girl, trying to hit a man, much bigger and, by the looks of it, older than she was. He pinned her wrists above her, while she attempted to fight him off.

"Hey!," Danny shouted, suddenly, running into the narrow ally. He picked up a trash can lid, and repeated his exclamation, "Hey!"

The man looked over at him, the girl still helplessly trapped beneath him, her face down. He spit in Danny's general direction.

"Get the hell outta here," he snarled, "this ain't none of your damn business."

"Well, I guess not," he agreed, "but it might be the business of the police. Like, the one just around the corner," he nodded to the right, then held up his phone and shook it, "or the ones on the other end of 911."

"You wouldn't dare, you scrawny piece of-"

"I already did," Danny lied. There was a tense silence. Danny's heart was beating erratically. He could hear it. The man could very well turn and beat the crap out of him. "So how about you leave her alone, and get out of here before they come?"

"I see you again, kid, I'll kill you."

"I'll be sure to tell the police that," Danny said, looking over his shoulder as if he heard something. The man released the girl roughly, and she stumbled as he ran away. Danny exhaled, finally. Then, he jogged over to the girl.

"Hey," he said, while she scoured the ground, "hey, are you ok?"

"Yes," she panted, finding her purse and picking it up, "thank you. I'm fine. Thank you so much."

"Oh, God, it's- it's no problem," he said, "honestly, I was just on my way to the store-," he stopped, as the girl looked up, "Oh, my God... _Becca?"_ She looked at him.

"Danny!," she exclaimed. She held her hand to her head, feeling for injury, "Oh, my God, Danny, thank you."

"Yeah, sure," he said, "Are-are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," she nodded, then looked up at him, "... you didn't really call the cops did you?"

"No," he said, confused, "No, it was a bluff."

"And the one around the corner, he's...?"

"He's fake too," Danny said, with a little nod.

"Ok," she said, and breathed a little more evenly, "Ok."

"Why do you...?," he stopped, as he realized why she didn't want the police here, and why she was out here at all and why so much money was spilling from her purse. "Oh," he said aloud. She looked at him, and saw the realization on his face. "Oh, my God. You..."

"Yeah," she said. She looked in her purse, and then shut it. "Thank you, Danny. Really, thanks. But I have to go." She walked away.

"Becca, wait!," he called. She turned, and he saw something like desperation in her eyes, "do you... do you want to get something to eat?"

…

Charlie chuckled, as Jason rolled off of her, "Ok, that was... Oh, God, I missed that."

"Mm," he kissed her temple, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Is all forgiven?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "yeah, all's forgiven."

"Good," she smiled. Her phone buzzed and she held it above her, as she looked at the screen. Her smile fell. "Oh, God..."

"What?," Jason asked, looking at her.

"Connor keeps calling me," she groaned.

"Oh," Jason said, "him."

"You don't like him?," she teased.

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Aw," Charlie chuckled, "are you jealous?"

"Not jealous, no," he argued, "Connor just seems... like a douche."

"Oh, he's not that bad," she shrugged, "kind of clingy, though." She opened the phone, "Hey, Connor... um, yeah, I'm sort of busy," she smirked at Jason, then rolled her eyes, "yes. I'm with Jason... No, we're fine... um, meet you for coffee?," she glanced at Jason. He shrugged, and smiled. "Yeah, sure, I'll meet you tomorrow, at noon... ok. See you... yep. Bye."

"So, you're busy for lunch?," Jason joked.

"Ugh, yeah, sorry."

"Oh, it's fine," Jason waved it off, "you're basically breaking up with him, the least you can do is have coffee with him."

"Ha, yeah," she murmured. "Alright, we should get dressed before Danny gets back."

"Yeah, it's getting late," Jason remarked, "where is he?"

"Probably saving a baby bird," she said, with a grin. The two of them laughed.

...

The waitress brought them their drinks. They both ordered chocolate milkshakes. The waitress asked what they'd like to eat.

"A burger and fries, please," Danny said.

"Ok," the girl said, "and you?"

"Um, same... please," Becca said, quietly, scratching behind her ear. Danny could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Danny said. The girl nodded and walked off. He looked at Becca. "They have really good food here. I used to come here all the time with Jason, my roommate."

"Oh," she nodded, "good."

"Yeah, it's... you'll like it," he said, uncomfortably, "it's... good."

"Sounds good," she said, uncomfortably.

"Yeah," Danny shifted in his seat, "...good." There was a long, tense, awkward silence.

"You don't have to do this," Becca said, finally, "buy me food, or spend time with me. Because you feel sorry for me."

"No," he said, "I should've asked you out yesterday, at the store." She smiled.

"Why didn't you?"

"I was nervous," he admitted, "you're really pretty." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked down.

"I'm really not."

"Becca, of course you are," he said. Their food came, and she immediately started nibbling on the end of a french fry. Danny started eating one himself. He couldn't help but notice how hungry she was. She was skinny, too. She was wearing a short, revealing, one shouldered dress covered in black lace. She looked exhausted, too.

"Hey, have you, um," he cleared his throat, "have you ever dipped your french fries in a chocolate milkshake?"

"What?," she looked up at him.

"Like, you put your fries in your shake," he said, and did it, "and just eat it. Try it, it's good."

She realized that he was trying to ease the tension, so she smiled and did it, then slowly put the food in her mouth, and chewed.

"Oh, wow," she said, "that is... _surprisingly_ good."

"Right?," he said, "I'll show you something else," he went around to her side of the booth and sat next to her. "If you put the ketchup on first," he slid the bottle to her, "and then the tomatoes and pickles and all that, it actually makes it taste better."

"Really?"

"Well, I think so," he shrugged, his arms on top of each other, elbows on the table.

"But where does the mustard go?"

"Um," he smiled, "I don't actually know. I don't like mustard, so I have no idea."

"Well, then," Becca said, "let's find out." She reached for the mustard bottle, and Danny's eyes fell on her arm. It was covered with several red bumps, that looked like injection sites. When she looked at him, he quickly averted his eyes. But she had seen him looking. "It was mine, you know," she said softly.

"What was?," he asked.

"The pregnancy test," she said, "from the store. I took it this morning. I'm not... pregnant. But... I thought I was. I... God, I didn't even know who the _father_ was." She looked away, ashamed. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"It's ok," he assured her, though he was really uncomfortable.

"No, it's not," she sighed, "I'm not a whore. I mean, I guess, I am, technically, but... I... oh," she groaned a little.

"You don't have to...," he trailed off.

"Can I, though? I haven't exactly gotten to talk about it, with anyone. Is that ok, with you?"

"To-to tell me what happened?," he asked. She nodded, "Yeah, that's... that's fine."

"Ok," she said softly, and nodded a little, "Well, um... my parents are kind of over protective, and they wanted me to go to this little community college in town. But I wanted to go somewhere else, do my own thing, you know? I had scholarships, money saved up, I was almost covered. But my folks... well, they refused to pay the rest. Said they weren't wasting their money on what I probably couldn't do anyway." She laughed bitterly.

"That's horrible," Danny said sincerely. What kind of parent says that to their child?

"Well, it turns out they were right," she said, "The money I had saved up ran out last semester. I shouldn't be surprised, it got me to sophomore year, at least. My grades are good, I still have my scholarships, but... scholarships don't buy food. I guess it was around, um," she scratched behind her ear. Danny had noticed by now that she had a habit of doing that, "I guess October, probably. I was so hungry, and my rent was due,because my scholarships only paid half of rooming, and I was walking along the street, and this guy... approaches me."

Danny watched her while she remembered the memories. Her face was thoughtful, her words soft. She kept scratching behind her ear. Not even really scratching, though, more just like rubbing the skin with her finger.

"He told me he wanted to take me out, get some food," she looked at Danny, and he pulled his gaze away from her ear, and to her eyes, "I'm not an idiot, I knew what he wanted. But I was just so hungry. I was starving... so I went with him. And he took me to this Chinese place... best food I'd ever had. He let me eat as much as I want, and he just watched me while I did. It was scary. God, I was so scared, "she paused to look up at the ceiling, and make the tears go away. When she looked back down, it was at Danny, "you don't... have to listen to all this. I should probably just go to a therapist or something because of... confidentiality, or something... but, I don't- can't be wasting money on that, and..."

"It's ok, Becca," he said quietly, "I'll listen."

"No, you don't," she sighed im frustration, using her hand for emphasis, "you don't want to hear this." He slowly put his hand on top of her on the table, and looked into her green eyes.

"But you want to say it," he said softly.

"I don't, though," she whispered, "but... it's like I need to"

"I get it," he said.

"Ok," she took a deep breath, "I was scared, and... all the warning bells were going off in my head. But I was so hungry, and when I finished eating, and he paid the check... he told me I didn't have to be hungry again. And I just kind of stared at him. And he told me he could get me money, a steady inflow of money... and all I had to do... was spend the night with some guys. And at that point, I was ready to bolt.

I stood up, and started to go, but he grabbed my arm. He whispered to me, and asked me if I was really ready to go back to having that hollow feeling in my stomach... that waiting for the next meal. He gave me his number, but I left," she licked her lips and took a shaky breath, "I wasn't that desperate. But, then, two weeks came around, and I knew winter break would be starting soon. And I couldn't go home, and they'd be closing the dorms, and I didn't have a place to stay. And I was hungry again. And I start remembering how it felt to be full. So... I called him."

She looked at Danny, expecting him to bolt at any second. But he just looked back at her kindly.

"Have you ever given blood?," she asked suddenly.

"Um, yeah," he replied, "once, in junior year of high school."

"Well, you know how they asked you all those questions? Like, to determine if you're healthy enough to give blood?"

"Sure."

"Well, he did something like that," she said, looking down at her hands, "he asked me all these questions, and I answered them, and...," she shifted uncomfortably, and took her elbows off the table. "I don't... really wanna talk about this here."

"Oh," he said, "ok, sure. He put his money in the tray the waitress had set on the table and they stood up and walked out. Danny noticed it was cold, and her dress covered so little skin. He took off his jacket, and put it over her shoulders. She smiled and thanked him quietly, pulling it closer around her.

"Um," she cleared her throat, "anyway. I, uh, I answered his questions. We were in this-this dark room with just some chairs, and then after I told him everything, he took me into another room, with a bed, and gave me this some money. Not even a lot, just enough to feed myself for maybe a whole day." She gasped a little sob and said, "then I slept with him. I gave him my _virginity..._ and it was scary, and... rough, and when it was over, he gave me more money, and...," she shook her head, "and told me he'd call me when someone wanted me..." she took a deep breath, "I felt _so_ horrible. I mean, just... I felt like absolute crap. And I didn't want to do it again. I was just _so hungry."_ She collapsed into tears, pretty suddenly, and started to fall against the wall. Danny caught her.

"Hey," he said, "oh, God. It's ok. Hey, hey, it's alright."

"You must think I'm horrible!," she cried.

"No, it's ok," he whispered, "you were starving to death, you would've died. It's ok."

"You're a good guy, Danny," she said, "I wish everyone was like that." She held out her arm. "I tried to leave, once. I tried to get out of the whole damn business. And Drexel... that was his name, I guess I could've told you that earlier... he stuck me with a needle. He got me addicted to heroin." She looked at her arms.

"Oh," he said in surprise.

"I don't know if you've ever done heroin," she said, "but once you do, you can't stop. And when you get that next dose... it feels _so_ good. It is the best feeling in the world. And when everything in your life _sucks..._ you need that feeling. He gives me heroin, Danny, and money. Because I'm _good,"_ she spit the words out. She couldn't stop. He could tell that these were words she'd had to bottle up, and now she was letting them go. "Because I'm good, and people _want_ me. And that man, today... I wasn't... he recognized me. And I was on my way home. I felt sick, and I didn't want to... so, he attacked me... and..." she was quiet for a while.

"And, oh, God, if my parents found out," she choked a little, at the thought, "they've called me a couple times. But I can't answer. I can't tell them how I've been, what I've been up to... I can't..." She looked up, at the building, and stopped walking, "this is my building," she whispered, and gave him his jacket back, "thank you."

"Of course," he said, "Do you want to talk more or...?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "No, I-I've said _way_ too much, already. I am _so_ sorry-"

"Oh, it's ok."

"-for _dumping_ that on you."

"I don't mind."

"And for making you listen to all my crap," she continued, stepping onto the step above him.

"Really, it's ok."

"Honestly, you probably should've just left after that man ran away. I probably freaked you out so-"

"Becca," he said softly, looking up at her now. "It's ok."

"Why are you so ok with this?," she whispered, "with me?"

"I...," he trailed off. He didn't know. Yes, the whole night had been awkward as any night could possibly be. And he felt as if he was intruding into her personal thoughts by her telling all him this. But he couldn't say no. He couldn't say 'no, deal with this yourself, I don't wanna hear it.' Would most people do that? He looked up at her. "I don't know. Because I think that just because you did something... I think you're still a good person. You deserve to be able to talk to someone about it. And I hope I helped you."

"You did," she said, and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you around." She started to go into her building then turned.

"Do you want to go out again?," Danny asked. She laughed, and looked down, "What?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she replied. He chuckled. "Is tomorrow ok? For lunch?"

"That's perfect," he smiled, "noon?"

"Ok," she said, "I'll see you then."

"Yeah," she said, and went inside. Danny turned and started back home.

That was so weird. Wjy would she tell him all that? He didn't think she should have kept it to herself, but... well, people usually _did._ Like, people usually didn't want to talk about. But then, what people was he thinking of? Movies and tv show characters? That wasn't real. Maybe this was normal. Because Becca was real.

He went into his room, and looked at the clock. It was nearly eleven pm. He hadn't noticed how late it was. He saw Charlie and Jason, curled up on the chair in the middle of the room, asleep. He tried to shut the door quietly, but Charlie woke up.

"Hey," she said, when she saw him, and sat up. That woke Jason up.

"What's up?," he mumbled, moving around so she could sit up easily.

"Danny's home," she replied.

"Hey," Danny waved absently, as he hung up his jacket.

"Dude, where have you been?"

"Oh, you know," he sat in his chair and rubbed his face with both his hands. Then, they hung there, his elbows on his knees, and said, "sex and drugs."

"Ha," Charlie chuckled, "yeah, sure."

"Wait, what?," Jason asked.

He sighed deeply, "I'm joking, man."

"Oh, right," Jason said. He looked at Charlie. "Go back to sleep?"

"Go back to sleep," he confirmed, with a yawn. She nestled back into his arms, and they laid back down. Danny just sighed, and headed toward the bathroom. He needed a shower and some sleep. It had been a long day.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie walked into the small, dimly lit coffee shop, and scanned it silently. She found Connor sitting at a small table towards the back. She ordered a coffee, then sat across from him.

"Hey," she called. He looked up from his phone.

"Hey," he replied.

"So... what's up? Why am I meeting you?"

"I just wanted to talk," he said.

"Talk about... me and Jason?"

"Well," he held it out, then shrugged, "not really. I wanted to talk about me and you."

"Me and you don't exist," she pointed out.

"We did," he said.

"No, we didn't," she said in a low voice. A woman came by and brought her coffee, "thank you," she said, then turned back to Connor.

"So what do you call all the sex we had?"

"I call it sex," she said, "that's it. And you knew that when we started. Any attachments you formed is not my fault."

"So you _did_ use me," he said, and sat back.

"You got me drunk," she quipped.

"You weren't drunk the first time we had sex," he said, and leaned forward to get in her face.

"I was drunk when I kissed you," she said, also leaning forward. She sighed, knowing she was being unfair. "Ok, look. Yeah, I used you. And I'm sorry. But, I didn't know he was coming back. I never would have slept with you if I thought he was coming back. You gotta know that."

"That doesn't make me feel better," he snapped.

"Well, what _will,_ Connor?," she asked, "you want me to, what? Break up with him? Leave him for you? Even if I did, Connor, you'd know that I wasn't happy, and is that what you want?"

"So, where does this leave _me?,"_ he asked.

"Wherever the hell you want it to," she said softly. "Do whatever you want. Go back to Mexico, stay here. Fix things with your dad. Have more sex. My roommate is single? Have an actual relationship. Connor, live your life the way you want to. Just like I'm going to."

"Well," he sat back, and drained his coffee, "this'll make Thanksgiving awkward." Then, he smiled.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "yeah, guess so. But, we'll be friends, I guess."

"Yeah, sure," he snorted. They were just sitting for a moment when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey... guys," Danny said. Charlie looked up to see him with a red haired girl. Who is she?, she wondered.

"Uh, hey," she said, "hey, Danny."

"Should we go somewhere else?," he asked.

"_No te molestes_," Connor said, and put the money for his drink down. "I'm leaving."

"Me too," Charlie said, and paid. "I've got class. I'll see you later, Danny, ok?"

"Ok," he nodded.

He watched as the two walked out, and then sat down. Becca sat across from him.

"I'm sorry," he said, "my sister and her... that guy, they've got... stuff to work out."

"Oh, that's ok," she said, and sipped her coffee. Danny noticed she looked uncomfortable.

"Is everything ok, Becca?"

"What? Yeah," she said, and rubbed behind her ear. Her other hand tapped the table. "I'm fine."

"You're kind of pale," he pointed out. "Maybe you shouldn't go to class today..."

"I'm fine," she repeated, still tapping.

"Are you cold?," he asked, "do you want my jacket?" He reached for it.

"No, it's not-," she started, irritable, but then continued, softly, "it's not that."

"Then what?," he whispered.

"It's...," she looked around then sighed, "it's been two days... since I've had a fix." He looked confused. "Of heroin, Danny."

"Oh! Oh... is he...?"

"He hasn't given me any because I haven't done anything," she replied, "I've been trying to stop. I've been... avoiding him. Hanging out around the help button things... ignoring his calls. He'll catch up to me eventually but... I'm just hoping I'll be rehabilitated before then and I won't need him. Maybe I can find a real job."

"I think they're hiring at Panera," he offered.

"Oh, good," she smiled. "I'm not going to do this again."

"What?"

"I divulged... _everything..._ to you. Last night? It just kind of came out. And-and I'm glad I did, don't get me wrong. But I... feel... like, you're really uncomfortable, now..."

"What do you want to know?," he asked softly.

"What?," she looked up.

"About me," he replied, with a soft smile, "you feel like I know too much about you? Well, what do you want to know about me?"

"Um," she said, then laughed, "ok, then. Um, where are you from?"

"Chicago," he replied.

"Oh, I have an uncle there. What do you... major in?"

"Undeclared, as of now. But I might do something medical."

"Really? Oh, that's so cool. Why that?"

"I was, uh, in and out of the hospital as a kid," he said, "they were great, the doctors. It makes me want to help people like they helped me."

"That's nice," she said, "um... ooh, I have one. How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Oh, really, _that_ question?," he complained, then chuckled. "One."

"One?," she asked.

"Well, I mean, yeah. Seriously anyways. I had a prom date, but then... we didn't work out."

"One since prom? So, it was recently?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "you know Eve Jaffe?"

"Going into nursing?," she asked, "yeah, she's in my algebra class. With Beaumont."

"Oh, I was supposed to be in there," he admitted, "but I switched well... because of her."

"What happened?"

"She... broke up with me, said it wasn't working... and that was that."

"Oh, but she seems so nice."

"She is," Danny said, "she's great, and pretty, and smart. We just... weren't right for each other."

"You still like her," Beccas said with a smile.

"I don't... I mean, I'll always feel something for her, but I don't... I don't know."

"You like her."

"Well, she broke up with me so..."

"What did you say when she did?"

"I said ok."

"You just said ok?"

"Yeah, like, you know, ok," he defended himself. "Like, ok, I get it."

"Maybe she wasn't breaking up with you at all, but you kind of...," she sighed, and shook her head, smiling, "girls want you to fight for them. And maybe when she brought up whatever it was that ended things, she wanted you to fight for her."

"Well... how was I supposed to know that?," he asked. "I'm not a girl."

"No, and that's the problem," she giggled.

"That I'm not a girl?," he chuckled.

"No," she said, her eyes crinkling as she laughed, "that girls... girls expect guys to know what they want. But they don't. Because they're guys."

He chuckled. "What are you majoring in?"

"Psychology," she said proudly.

"Well, doctor," he nodded jokingly, "Eve was great. But we didn't work out. And I like you. So, let's not talk about her."

"Ok. Well, we could talk-," her phone buzzed. She looked at it and sighed. "It's my mom." She pressed 'ignore' and shook her head. "Anyway..."

"You should take it," Danny said, "or call her back."

"Danny... I can't," she said, "we talked about this. I can't call my parents."

"If you explained to them-"

"They'd be disgusted and would never talk to me again!"

"Well, they're calling you now, aren't they?," he demanded, softly, "there's no way they've called you over and over again just to say 'I tolf you so'." Becca bit her bottom lip, doubtful. "And if they are, then what are you losing? They can't be in your life any less than they already are."

"Maybe you're right," she said.

"Just call them," he encouraged.

"Do you mind? If I do it right now?," she asked.

"Of course not, go ahead," he nodded. She stood up. "But, listen, if you need to talk later tonight, or anything, I'm in Independence Hall."

"Oh, Eve's building?," she asked.

"Yeah. How did you...?"

"I studied with her once. Maybe I'll drop by."

"Ok," he stood up to, and paid for their drinks. "I'd like that."

She smiled, and kissed his cheek, before opening her phone and calling her mother back.

* * *

**A little while later...**

"So one month," Jason said, flopping onto the chair. "One month until break."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Charlie muttered, as they moved to fit into each other's sides and hold hands.

"Hey, no school's good, right?,"he asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, well, you're not coming home with me."

"Oh, c'mon, we'll see each other."

"And what if we don't? What if you're dad goes into a relapse, and you have to stay?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"What if it does?"

"Charlie..."

"No! You know what? No! Don't give me that! You said the same thing last time. You said you weren't staying, and-"

"And I didn't," he pointed out, "I came back."

"Jason, I don't like it."

"Wisconsin," he said softly.

"What?"

"My parents live in Wisconsin," he murmured, "I'll give you the address and everything. And if I don't come to Chicago when I said I would, then feel free to come and drag me there." She smiled a little.

"Don't think I won't."

"Oh, I know you will," he chuckled. Then he said, seriously, "promise me you won't sleep with him."

"Jason, seriously-"

"I just want to hear you say it."

"I promise I won't sleep with Connor."

"And I promise I'll come back to you," he said and kissed her, "even if you do."

* * *

"So, my mom," Becca said, chopping up vegetables in her apartment kitchen, "says that my dad just became captain of his unit."

"Unit?," Danny asked, kneading dough. Becca had been clean for over a month now. And a while back, she got bad, and almost called Drexel for a fix. Instead, she called Danny. He came over immediately and held her while she screamed. He didn't realize how bad recovery could be. She was throwing up and everything. Now, they do things like make whole meals. She had the whole, one room apartment to herself.

"Uh, yeah," she replied, putting the vegetables into a salad. "He's a cop. Did I not tell you that? Most of the guys in my family are cops. Here, try this." She put a slice of tomato in his mouth, because his hands were busy.

"Mm," he said, "Oh, that's really good."

"Thank you, they're fresh," she smiled, "I have a friend who grows them on her roof, gives them to me for free."

"Nice," he nodded.

"Here, I'll do the dough," she offered, "can you wash your hands and then season the chicken? I can never get it right."

"How do you not get seasoning right?," he chuckled.

"Shut up," she nudged him. "Just wash your hands." He smiled and did as she asked, and washed his hands in the small sink. Then he grabbed the bowl of seasoning they had made and began sprinkling it over the chicken fillets.

"So, you're on good terms with your parents?," he asked. He watched her hands as she worked with the dough. They were shaking.

"Um, yeah," she shrugged, as she kneaded the bread, "yeah, for about a month now. My sisters and I have Skype'd. Which was fun. My littlest one, she's eight, she's adorable. She just was in her school play, the Wizard of Oz. Oh, God, you should've seen her reading off her lines. Best munchkin ever." He chuckled, then grew serious.

"Do they know?," he asked.

"Know what?," she asked innocently, separating the dough into little balls that would form into rolls. "Here, help me butter these if you're done." Danny noticed that Becca was very quiet, except about two things: her family, and cooking. If you got into the kitchen with her, you'd better be ready to take the back seat and do what she tells you. He'd learned from experience that if you don't do it the way she tells you, the whole meal _will_ fall apart. So he grabbed the spoon and the melted butter and followed her lead.

"Do they know about... you know... the..."

"Do they know that I have sex for money, and that I'm a heroin addict?," she asked, not looking at him. "No, they don't know."

"Recovering," Danny reminded her.

"What?"

"You're a _recovering_ addict," he said, "and you don't... you haven't called him in over a month."

"That's thanks to you," she said softly.

"I did nothing," he shrugged.

"You did everything," she argued. "If you weren't here... right now? I'd... God knows what I'd be doing." He was quiet for a bit.

"We should get these in the oven," he said finally, and took the tray. He put it in the oven and set the timer on his phone.

"Take off my apron," she said softly.

"What?"

"The tie on the back," she said. He went up behind her. Her hands had flour on them.

"Why can't you-"

"Just do it, Danny," she said, with a slight laugh. He pulled one end of the bow, and it came apart. Then he slipped the top part over her head, and pulled it back, hanging it on the small hook next to him.

"Why am I...,"

She turned around and kissed him, her hands on his face, getting flour all over it. He kissed back for a moment, his hands over hers, flour on the backs of them now too. She got more passionate.

"Becca," he sighed, pulling away.

"What?," she asked.

"I have to go," he whispered, "My sister... and my roommate... I'm supposed to meet them."

"Tell them you're not coming home," she said, her arms on his shoulders, looped around his neck. "Tell them you're spending the night somewhere."

"Becca, no," he said. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

"Why?," she asked, desperately.

"Because I don't know you that well," he whispered, "I've known you for about a month. That's it. I don't want to sleep with you, after only a month."

"Why are you so good?," she pulled away. "Why are you such a good guy?"

"I'm not," he said, "I'm not that good."

"The last guy I ate food with got me addicted to heroin," she said, tears in her emerald eyes, "and slept with me, because no had used me yet. And then, after he did, he sold me to some other dick guys. And you know what? They paid less for me than they would for someone who wasn't used. A virgin. I mean, that's-that's irony there. But, it was _my_ fault, somehow. He was so angry that he didn't get as much money... for me. He hurt me, Danny. He _beat_ me, because I was worth less because of what _he_ did to me. So, yes, Danny. You are good. You are _so_ good. And I am so glad that you are the type of guy that says no. But I need you to sleep with me, Danny. I need you to."

"Becca...," he said, shaking his head, "why?"

"Because I need a fix," she sobbed, "and if you don't do something to distract me, I will call him. I can't help it. I need it, Danny. I need it now."

"But- I thought... it's been a month..."

"No, it hasn't," she whispered, "it hasn't been a month. It's been two days."

"What?," he asked, shocked.

"I have- _had,"_ she spit the word, "a stache. In my cabinet. I opened it to get out sugar the other day, and there it was. Now, going a week or two without it, that's one thing. But to have it right there, in front of you? I couldn't help myself. So I got out my needle and I shot up. I am so pathetic that I shot up the second I had some. And I need more."

"You don't need more," he said softly, "and you don't need me to sleep with you." Almost as if on cue, her phone rang. It was on the counter behind Danny. He looked back at it, and someone was calling. Someone named Drexel.

"It's him, isn't it?," she asked, shifting to her other foot.

"Yeah," he said, softly. She nodded, wiping tears off her cheeks, smearing the flour. The phone kept ringing. She turned around and washed her hands in the sink. Then she took a step towards Danny.

"Give me the phone," she said, her voice quivering.

"No," he shook his head.

"Danny, give it to me," she said, as it kept ringing.

"Becca-"

"Give me the phone!," she shrieked. It stopped ringing. "Dammit, Danny, give it!" She was really crying now and she lunged toward the phone, but he caught her. She flailed in his arms, but he held her tight.

"Becca, st- Becca, c'mon, stop!," he said, holding her. She stopped struggling, and rather fell into him, her back still to him, and sobbed. "It's ok."

"I need my drugs, Danny," she pleaded.

"No, you don't," he said. "I'll stay with you tonight, ok? Just don't call him."

* * *

"So Danny's not coming home tonight," Charlie told Jason, hanging up the phone.

"What?"

"He's spending the night with Becca," she said, with a smile.

"Wow," Jason chuckled, "Go Danny."

* * *

Danny woke up on Becca's couch the next morning, and heard her moving around. He heard a voice, a man's voice near the kitchen area.

"Hey, gorgeous," it said, in a low, sing-songy way, "where've you been?" There was a pause. "I know you're there, baby. And I know you're itching for a fix. How many days has it been? Two? Four? I haven't seen you in a month. You must've run out by now." He exhaled slowly. "I miss you. So do some of your boys. They've been asking for you. They want the 'Irish chick', that's all they tell me. Well, I figured you're trying to get away from all that. But, c'mon, you need a fix, Becca. You need _me._ And if you're not ready to give your boys a visit, I'd take you. One night, for a fix? What do you say?" Another pause, "C'mon, Becca, talk to me. I know you need it. Just say the word, and I'll meet you somewhere. We'll get a hotel... you give me what I want, I'll give you what you _need..._ alright, bitch, if that's-"

"Becca," Danny stood up, and saw her in the kitchen, the phone to her ear. She turned around when she saw him. The voice kept going. "You're not...?"

"No," she shook her head, and held up the phone, "no, it's... it's a voicemail." She hung up. "I didn't call him."

"Oh, good," he said softly. He checked the time. "Well, um, I've got class, and finals are coming up so I can't-"

"You can go to class, Danny," she said, and smiled a little, "I'm not going to run back to him. I've got classes myself, in a couple hours."

"Ok, well, um, if you need anything, call me. I'll meet you for lunch or after class, or... something."

"Yeah, I'll- I'll call you. Thanks, Danny." She kissed his lips, "thank you so much." He nodded and grabbed his stuff, then left, hoping to God she wasn't lying and she wouldn't call him.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason, Charlie, and Danny were all about to drop from exhaustion. Along with the rest of the university. They'd been studying for finals all day, and all night. Yet classes kept going on. It was insane.

And Charlie wasn't there. She and Jason had decided that it would be better for them both if they didn't spend the night together. At least until finals were over. They were too distracting to one another.

Last night was night one. Danny came home, and explained to them that he did not have sex with Becca, but that she needed someone to stay with her. Then, when they didn't understand, he told them to drop it. Charlie was apalled. Danny told her everything.

It was nearly ten at night, now. Jason and Danny's books were open and spilled out across the floor, coffee cups nearby.

"Ok, um," Danny said, holding up a flash card, "is this one yours or mine?"

"I think... mine? Maybe?," he reached for it, "Oh, God, I don't know. Wait, it's for Algebra. I'm not even in Algebra. Must be yours."

"These finals are making us crazy," Danny said, be exasperated, and fell on his back. "I can't do it, Jason, I really can't."

"C'mon, get up," Jason muttered, "you gotta study."

"Nope, I'm done. I quit, I'm done."

"You're not done," he said, then chuckled, "c'mon man, get up."

"Just kill me, Jason, please. Take a knife, and stab me."

"No way," Jason said, "because then, who would stab me?"

"Ugh," he said, and sat up, "give me my coffee, please." There was a knock on the door, and Jason stood up.

"Get it yourself," he said, grinning.

"If it's my sister, tell her to go away," Danny instructed, "you need to study, so you've gotta tell her to go away."

"Yeah, uh, that's not happening," Jason shrugged. He chuckled, and went towards the door, as Danny flipped over one of his cards. "Uh, Danny?"

"Yeah?," he called, not looking up.

"I think this one's for you."

* * *

Charlie sat in her desk chair, typing on her computer. Her finals were days away, but she couldn't concentrate. Her roommate had told her repeatedly that she should study, but she couldn't. And she was considering declaring her major as criminal justice. But she'd figured she'd wait for next year. She had to pass this year first.

She studied better with Jason, but he studied better withour her. So she'd lied and agreed that they were too distracting for each other.

She was just so upset that he wasn't coming home with her. Of course, he should go to his family, but she would miss him. It's not like she would just sleep with Connor again, but...

And then there was Miles. He'd be coming to see them a lot during the summer. She hadn't seen him since... the incident. And she wasn't sure how to deal with him. Or how he'd deal with her. It was going to be awkward, that's all she knew.

* * *

Danny stood up, and Jason moved to let him at the door. He stood beside him, and looked to see who it was.

"Oh my God," he gasped, "Becca?" He looked at her and was shocked. She was crying, her red hair falling out of it's braid. And there were bruises spotting her face, a large one around her eye. Near her hairline was a cut, with a little river of blood flowing down.

"Danny," she whispered, "can I please come in?"

"Oh, my God, of course," he moved to let her in, helping her as she limped, suppressing a groan with each step. He half-layed her on the chair. "Becca, what happened?"

"He-he was at my apartment," she choked out, crying. "I don't know how he knew... I never told him where I lived, but... he was there. And he told me that I had some nerve, ignoring him like I did. That I was a whore... and I should be doing my job. I told him I was done with it, with him." Her voice shook so much. "He had some... and I wanted it so bad, but... I said no. I took the stache he'd brought and flushed it. And he... started hitting me. And kicking... and, oh God...," she broke off with sobs.

"It's ok," Danny assured her, sitting next to her, "it's alright. He's not here, he's... wait, where is he now?"

"He's still there," she whimpered, "I knocked him out. I just grabbed the frying pan, and... he's not dead, but he's..."

"Jason," Danny stood up and said, in a low voice.

"Hm?", Jason asked, getting close to him.

"Call the police," he said, "tell them there was an attack at 108, Echo Halls. Tell them the victim is fine, but the man in the apartment is a heroin dealer and his name is Drexel."

"Danny-"

"Just do it, Jason, please," he begged.

"Ok," Jason nodded. He opened his phone, and walked to the corner of the room. Danny sat back down.

"What is he doing?," Becca asked, nodding toward Jason. She heard him start to repeat Danny's words. "No! No, he can't! Danny, no! You can't! Do you know what they'll... what they'll do to me? For what I've done?"

"It'll be ok," he said.

"No, it won't! I'll go to jail, Danny!"

"You'll be ok," he insisted, "Becca, look at me. They will understand. First of all, you'll get some sort of pardon for turning him in. Becca, c'mon. You know he's done this to other girls. They'll be glad you brought him in."

"But the drugs-"

"That wasn't your fault," he said. "It will be ok. Please, trust me. I can't let him do this to you anymore." She was quiet for a while.

"Ok," she finally whispered.

"Ok," he repeated. "Now, you should let me take care of that cut." She nodded. Danny got a washcloth and some water, then dabbed at the wound. She winced. "Sorry," he said, and cleaned off the dried blood. "There, all done."

"Thank you," she said, and took a breath, "Danny, I can't- I can't go back there."

"It's ok, you can stay here," he nodded, "the chair isn't really a bed, but if you want a bunk, you-"

"This is fine, this is great. Thank you."

"Becca?"

"What?"

"You need to call your parents."

"I do?"

"Yes. Your dad, he's a policeman, maybe he can help. And, they're your family, you've gotta tell them."

"Danny, I can't."

"You shouldn't block them out."

"In the morning," she murmured, "I'll do it in the morning. I'm just... so tired now."

"Ok," he nodded, "Ok, now, you just sleep." She laid down, and he covered her with a blanket, then went over to Jason. "I'm sorry, man," he said quietly.

"Danny, what the hell is going on?"

"Becca is, um," he sighed, "she's addicted to heroin. The guy that attacked her was her dealer. And the guy that got her addicted."

"I don't understand."

"She used to... Becca used to... uh," he took a deep breath, and continued, "she used to sell herself."

"She's a prostitute?," he whisper shouted.

"Shh," Danny ordered, looking over at her, "yes, she is. She was. She... was starving to death, and this guy- Drexel- he gave her just enough money to feed herself, barely. Then he slept with her. And he whored her out to all these guys... she hated it, she hated herself. When she wanted out, he stabbed her with a heroin filled needle, got her addicted. And then she couldn't live without it, so she did whatever he told her to. But, then, she stopped. And it was hard. She was sick for so long... but she got better. And then he showed up at her home, and attacked her... I just...," he shook his head, "I can't let her go back there. Not right after he... God, who knows what he did to her?"

"I get it," Jason said softly. "But you realize the police will wanna talk to her? Probably you, too."

"Yeah, and I'll be glad to talk to them. But I don't think she should go to jail. Do you?"

"No, but, legally-"

"Legally she helped catch a man who's been getting girls hooked on heroin! Legally, she was brutally attacked!"

"Danny, I didn't mean to insult her, I'm sorry."

"It's... it's ok, it's just... I want him behind bars. I can't stand to see this happen to anyone else."

"He will be," Jason assured him.

"Let's just hope she won't be too," Danny said, looking over at her.

...

There was a knock on the door, and Jason opened it. Charlie jumped and he caught her, her legs around him.

"What are you doing?," he asked.

"You said no spending the night together," she said, and kissed him, "it's not night."

"Charlie, now's not a good-"

"Jason, really?," she demanded, her feet back on the ground, "we can't do it at night, we can't do it the morning. Are we supposed to just not see each other until finals are over?"

"No, Charlie, it's not that, it's just," he sighed, "Danny's got someone here."

"What, really?," she giggled, trying to look past him, "and the little liar said they weren't sleeping together."

"He's not," Jason said. "Charlie, Becca isn't... she's not what we thought."

"Well, what is she?," Charlie asked, crossing her arms.

"She's a recovering heroin addict," he said quietly. "It's a long story, Danny told me last night."

"So, she lives here now?"

"She got attacked last night, Charlie. At her apartment."

"Oh," she let her arms fall.

"Look, I'll meet you up for breakfast later, ok? Give me, like, twenty minutes. I just don't think she'll feel like socializing right now."

"Ok," Charlie nodded, and kissed him. "Come and get me when you're ready."

"Alright," he murmured, and closed the door. He turned back to the room, to see Danny in his chair, with his head in his hands.

"My sister?," he asked, without moving.

"Yeah," Jason said, sitting in his own desk chair. "Where's Becca?"

"Shower," he replied, raising his head up.

"She gonna be ok, you think?"

"Well, the cut is fine, I cleaned it," Danny replied, starting to clean up the papers, and cups, and pizza boxes from the nights before. "the bruises, they'll heal. I thought maybe she'd have some internal injuries from where he... kicked her... but she said there was no pain in any of her organs. I think she's ok."

"That's not what I meant," Jason said softly, kneeling down to help him gather trash. "I meant, do you think she'll be ok?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted, "she's... shooken up, and then... withdrawl... will be hard. And if he finds her again? She won't... I don't know. He just better stay away, is all I'm saying." Jason was quiet for a while.

"Ok, well, uh," he stood up, "Charlie and I are gonna go and get some breakfast. If you need anything, call me, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"And Danny?"

"What?"

"Don't push everyone away so you can focus on her. Helping her like you are, it's great, really. But don't shut me and Charlie out."

"I'm not..."

"You should've told us about her sooner. See you later."

"Thank you, Jason."

"No problem, man," he said, and smiled. He left without another word. Danny continued to pick up the trash on the floor, dreading when he'd get a call from the police.

"Is your room always this messy?," Becca asked, with a small smile. Danny looked up to see her standing in the open bathroom doorway, her hair still damp. She was wearing some of Charlie's clothes, jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"No," he replied, standing up, "just the week before exams."

"Ah," she said, and then gave a slight chuckle. She looked around before asking, rubbing behind her ear, "has, um, anyone called? The police, or... anyone?"

"Nope, no one," he said.

"Well, um, look," she said, shifting to her other foot and leaning against the doorframe. She played with her sleeves, pulling them over her hands, and twisting them around. She was nervous, but he figured that was from withdrawal. "I called my parents. My mom wasn't home, so I talked to my dad... and he knows. I told him, uh," she cleared her throat. He could tell that she'd been crying, and hadn't really stopped all the way, "I told him everything. What I'd done, what happened..."

"Oh, what did he... what did he say?"

"He was angry," she said, and sat down on the chair, her legs underneath her, "at first. He said I should've just gone home. But, I told him what happened, with the... drugs, and he, well, he just got kind of soft, after that. He said it's a good thing they've already caught Drexel, because he would've killed him, so that's... he's not super angry, at me, at least."

"Good," Danny nodded, sitting next to her, "Becca, that's great. Did you talk about going home? For the summer?"

"Yeah, Danny, listen," she wouldn't meet his eyes, "I'm leaving. My dad's on his way up here, he got a flight after we talked. He'll be here in, like, two hours." She gave a short chuckle, "It's funny, I... I had prepared for this day, the day I'd have to tell my parents all this stuff. And I mean... it was hard, yeah. But not as hard as I'd thought. After everything was out, there was a long pause. And I thought he was gonna tell me to go to hell. But he didn't, he just-just said 'I hope you're ok, I'll see you soon, I love you...' all of that."

"I told you," Danny said, "they're your parents. They just want what's best for you."

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you were right," she sniffed, and smiled.

"But I don't understand," he said, "finals are next week, and then we've got another month, and..."

"I'm gonna finish my class online," she said, "I already emailed my professors and they said that'd be fine. But anyway, I've gotta go back to my apartment, get my stuff."

"Do you want me to come with you?," he asked.

"Could you? I'd be fine, except there was blood on the floor when I left, and..."

"It's no problem," he said, "c'mon."

...

"That's him?," Danny said, looking out Becca's window at the man standing outside of a car.

"Yep," she nodded, "that's my dad. I told him I'd meet him down there. He doesn't know my address, so I thought I'd... just show him."

"Do you want me to help you? Bring your stuff down?"

"Um, no," she shook her head, "no, I-I need to do this myself."

"Ok," he said, "so, I'll go, then... and I guess that means we should say goodbye, right?"

"Guess so," she nodded. She looked up at him. Then they kissed. Not quickly, but slowly, and gently. When she pulled away, she just put her forehead on his and whispered, "don't wait for me."

"What?," he asked, pulling away to look at her.

"Don't wait for me," she repeated, louder. "I may see you at the end of the summer. I might not. Danny, I don't even know if I'm coming back. I might go somewhere esle, I don't know if I can..."

"You can't stay here," he finished.

"I mean, I want to, come back, I mean, but... after everything that's happened here. Just... don't wait for me."

"Becca, I like you," he said, "and I'll wait if you want-"

"I don't," she shook her head, "I don't want you to. I like you too, but Danny. I want you to be happy," she said, "with Eve."

"Becca, c'mon, I'm over her."

"No, you're not," she smiled. "I see how you look at her, and how she looks at you. The way she talks about you, and you about her, I could always tell you were never over each other."

"I shouldn't have-"

"No, don't apologize," she said, "you can't help who you love. And I don't think you ever would've acted on it. Not while you were with me. And Iike you too, Danny. But Eve's my friend. And she never admitted it, but she wants you back. She does."

"But what if you do come back?"

"Oh, how will I ever move on?," she joked, "If I come back, we'll be friends. Really good friends. But hopefully, you'll be happy with Eve. Danny, please. I want you to be with her." Her phones buzzed. "He doesn't even know if this is the right building," she chuckled. "I'm gonna go help him." She started towards the door.

"Goodbye, Becca," Danny said.

"Bye, Danny," she said, and grinned, "go get her. Like, now." Then she left. Danny left a few moments after her, already reaching for his phone.

* * *

**One month later...**

"Last day!," Charlie shouted, im pure joy, as they walkes back to their dorm building.

"No more homework," Danny added in relief.

"Or finals," Jason chuckled.

"And, thank God, no stuffy classrooms," Eve said. They all laughed.

"Are you driving home, Eve?," Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, I only live two hours away," she said, "it's no problem." They got to the parking garage. They had packed up that morning, and now they were ready to leave for summer break.

Jason was going home for the first part of break, and then was coming to live in Chicago with Charlie and Danny. The two of them were going to the beach with their family within the next month. Eve promised Danny she'd visit him some, meet his parents. He'd promised the same.

"I don't want you to go," Charlie told Jason.

"I know," he kissed her. "But I have to. Just don't close the doors on me while I'm gone."

"You mean don't sleep with Connor."

"Or anyone, would be nice," he chuckled. He got in his car, and she leaned in through the window. "I love you."

"I love _you,"_ she murmured, and kissed him. Then, she whispered, "one more time in the backseat?"

"We did it twenty minutes ago," he laughed.

"Your point?"

"Go on, Danny's waiting."

"He can wait fifteen more minutes."

"So that takes cuddling off the table?"

"Ugh," she groaned, "I guess we'll just have to Skype naked."

"What?," he laughed out loud.

"See you soon," she kissed him again and got into Danny's car. Danny and Eve had already said their goodbyes, and she had already drove away. Danny looked at Charlie, as he started driving.

"Ready to go-"

"Guys, wait!," Jason said, his window rolled down.

"What?," Charlie shouted back.

"It's nearly eleven, why don't we get some lunch before we leave?"

...

The waitress at the diner brought out their milkshakes and meals, then walked away. She smiled at their familiar faces, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Admit it," Danny said to Charlie, "this place is great, and we never should've stopped coming."

"Ok, it is pretty awesome. We should've come more. Maybe not every day, but...," she dipped a fry in her milkshake, and Danny followed suit.

"Ew," Jason shook his head.

"Oh, no way, Charlie laughed, "nope. You are not going to leave for the summer without trying it."

"You have made me try some pretty exotic food," he said, "but not this. No way." He took a bite of his burger. Danny chuckled and ate another one.

Charlie whispered something in his ear, and he huffed. Then he muttered something about her being pure evil, then did it. Danny just looked at her.

"What did you-"

"You don't wanna know," she said, and kissed Jason's cheek. "Eat it." He put the chocolate shake covered fry in his mouth, and chewed.

"Ew."

"You liar!," she accused.

"Now you're just doing it as a point of pride," Danny agreed. "It's good, and you know it."

"It's not... terrible," he admitted.

"Ha!," Charlie cheered, and high fived Danny across the table.

"In your face!," he pointed at Jason. Charlie's phone buzzed, and she picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hey mom," she said, "no, we haven't left yet." She mouthed 'be right back', then stood up and walked toward the exit.

"So, Jason, we might... not be roommates next year."

"Yeah, we will," he shrugged.

"We can't guarantee that. Different rooms, different people..."

"Dude, Charlie and I signed up for an apartment, like, forever ago. We're signing the lease sometime this summer. It's two bedrooms. All you've gotta do is sign it with us. It'll help with rent."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, you were going through some stuff. It was right before Becca... showed up."

"Oh. Well, thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"Whatever," he ate another fry.

"No, man, I mean thanks, for everything," he said. Charlie sat back down. "This year would've been hell without you."

"And it was only year one," she said.

"Three more to go," Danny put his drink up.

"At least," Charlie said, and clinked it.

"We'll probably be here until our thirties," Jason agreed, and clinked. They drank it, then set them down on the shiny plastic of the table in their favourite booth, in their favourite diner.


End file.
